Erin Effigy, Son of None, Champion of Hecate and Hebe
by Winter-Buzz
Summary: Percy was betrayed by almost everyone, cheated on by Annabeth, disowned by Poseidon. So he left and became Erin Effigy, son of none, champion of Hecate and Hebe. Will he come back to fight Erebus and Nyx alongside the gods, campers and the legion of Aether and Hemera? Harem. Minor Chaos. Percy/Thalia/Clarisse/Artemis/Reyna/Piper/Zoe/Bianca/Calypso/Athena/Aphrodite.
1. Condemned and disowned

**PLEASE READ**

I'll write some things that aren't in the summary.

This story does have minor Chaos in it and other primevals.

Percy isn't a player. It will be explained later on.

**Pairing -** Percy/Thalia/Clarisse/Artemis/Reyna/Piper/Zoe/Bianca/Calypso/Athena/Aphrodite. Harem.

**Disclaimer - **I, unfortunately, don't own PJO or HOO.

**Warning - **May contain sexual references, swearing and gore. Rated T for now, cause I'm paranoid.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Condemned and disowned**

**Percy**

"I deem you unworthy and take Riptide from you!" bellowed Poseidon. Riptide yanked from the tanned, calloused hand of Perseus Jackson and flew into Poseidon's grasp.

"I disown you and banish you from this camp, and you may never return! You have till morning tomorrow to leave!" Percy's face showed shock and hurt as he turned towards his so called _'Friends'_. His eyes dulled from a vibrant sea-green color to a flat dull emerald color in a matter of seconds and he felt his connection to Poseidon's domain slacken and disappear completely.

They all, except a select few, were surrounding a smug looking Blake and Jessie Santiago, the new twin son and daughter of Poseidon. Their group were looking at him with loathing, even Annabeth, while his friends were looking at him with sympathy.

The few that still cared for him as his friends and family were; Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Reyna Fortis, Piper Mclean, Katie Gardener, Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Will Solace, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Chiron and surprisingly Athena.

He became great friends with all them after the Giant wars. They bonded with each other in a unique way, kind of.

In a flash of light he was in the Poseidon cabin, not his, _Poseidon's_. Percy saw his stuff sprawled around my room in a mess. There were clothes, throwing knives, bows and quivers filled with arrows, javelin, spears and armor pieces everywhere. Going over to my bed he pulled out a silver enchanted back pack given to him by Artemis.

He tried not to think of how he felt as he made a mental check list for his stuff.

T-shirts, tank-tops, etc. (Preferably clean). Check.

He ignored the hurt that took place. _'How could they?'_ he thought _'After everything I've done for them'_.

Shorts, jeans, etc. (Mostly worn). Check.

Socks, gloves, shoes, etc. Check

Jackets, warmer clothes, etc. Check

Intricate golden pine flute from Will. Check.

He didn't care how much he put in, the pack was bottomless and it never weighed too much. So he just shoved it all in there.

Weaponry and armor (All that are in his room). Check

Not that he could use most of them. He wasn't experienced in spears and definitely not in bows. He didn't have any swords there because they were all too unbalanced for him and he always thought he would have Riptide with him, to die with it in his hand. He wasn't bad at using throwing knives and wielding a dagger. An- he scolded himself for thinking like that. _'No use in bringing up bad memories'_ he thought.

Tent, tarp, sleeping bag, fire making kit, etc. Check

_'Just the essentials'_ he thought _'No use in putting in stuff like the Minotaur horn to bring back memories'_. He stuffed more things inside it.

Nectar and Ambrosia. Check.

Water bottles. Check.

Pack of food. Check.

_'Smart idea to keep a stock of food and water from the camp kitchens' _he thought _'just in case'_.

Looking down at his clothes he pulled out a new pair of jeans to replace his torn ones, a simple warm green T-shirt to replace the camp T-shirt, a warm leather jacket over a woolen black hoody, both from Nico, and a pair of sturdy hiking boots to replace his worn out Reeboks.

After changing he threw the ragged clothes onto the pile of camp T-shirts already, in the fire place that he put in for Hestia, burning. After he was nice and warm he walked over to a desk in the corner and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

He thought for a moment before writing in Greek…

**Dear readers**

**I know I was banished for reasons you believe true. I was banished because the twins tricked you into believing whatever they told you about me and you hung off their every word because they were the new heroes, the next leaders for you flock of sheep. Only a few didn't.**

**I am grateful to those few who stuck by my side while I was being betrayed, for those who believed and cared for me through thick and thin and didn't just use me to get what they wanted.**

**I now know why loyalty is a fatal flaw. Not that I would destroy the world to save my friends but my friends would destroy me. I can never forgive those that betrayed me.**

**That is another part of why loyalty is horrible. After being betrayed I don't feel any love for you traitors, only hatred and sadness.**

**When you need me, I won't need you.**

**When you need someone to love you, I won't love you back.**

**When you need me to save the world again, I won't fight for you.**

**When you need a true hero, I won't be there to save you.**

**I hope you know what you lost because it won't be coming back. I was at the top of the building; you all gave me the push to send me over the edge. Percy Jackson is dead, only my legacy will remain. Even if tainted.**

**Yours truly**

**A man once known as Percy Jackson, a man betrayed**

He read it over a few times before putting it in an envelope labelled.

**To Chiron, campers and the gods**

**From Percy**

He thought it wasn't enough so he pulled off his camp necklace and put it inside with the note, _'Begin anew' _he thought. He sealed the envelope and began to write another.

**Dear family and friends**

**Only you cared for me. Only you strived for what is right. Only you stuck by my side through the worst time of my life. You comforted me, you protected me, you loved me and most of all you gave me a home and a purpose, something worth fighting for.**

**To each of you I have written a part of this letter and you can read it out loud or to yourselves, I'll label which part belongs to whom.**

**Thalia**

**Despite being a member of the hunt at first Thalia I love you deeply, I care for you so much that words or gifts can't comprehend how much. Ever since you came back to the realm of the living you have been family even though we knew so little of each other. You were, and hopefully always will be, a constant in my life and despite all the fights we've had I would do anything to protect you, just like you protected me. Please be safe for me, I love you pine-cone face.**

**Nico**

**You, along with Tyson, are the little brother in my life that I would give up my life for. We would get in arguments, try to kill each other but in the end no one touches the other without paying the price. You are my brother in everything but blood, and I love you more than any blood brother could. ****Stay safe little brother.**

**Katie**

**We never spent much time together but you were, and always will be, one of the people I love the most. After the Titan war we grew much closer and then again after the Giant war we grew much, much closer. I know your sad, and I know your scared for me but don't be. I want you to be strong, and I want you to move on with your life, have a family, have kids and kick some ass. Just be safe for me little sister.**

**The Stoll's**

**There's no point in giving you one each since you do everything together and you're bound to tell one another so here it is. All our time pranking others was some of the best times of my life. I don't regret anything, even when we spray painted the Aphrodite cabin pure black, did the same for the insides, dulled the lights, changed their perfumes and switched all their clothes for dark and dreary colors, I don't even regret getting punished with cleaning, stable and kitchen duty for months for that, I will never regret the fun we had. And while I'm gone, pull some pranks for me, just to lighten up the place.**

He pulled out another piece of paper and continued writing.

**Clarisse**

**Our relationship was anything but smooth at first but it progressed after the chariot incident into more of a friendly rivalry bond. I saw you when you were happy with Chris and then depressed and angry after the Giant war when he was wrongfully taken from you. I was the only one to see the once strong, proud girl cry onto my shoulder. Don't let crying make you seem weak, it is a sign of mental strength. By crying it shows that you have the balls to show your emotions to the world. If anyone says crying is a sign of weakness kick their ass for me, for yourself and for others, I know you can do that, but make sure you kick it hard. I love you just as much as I love the others, be safe.**

**Hestia**

**After the Titan war you cared for me and Nico like we were your own sons and then after my mom and Paul were murdered during the Giant war you once again healed my heart and took care of me. Be safe and remember 'Hope survives best at the hearth', keep hope safe because I have none left. I'll miss you and will always love you mom.**

**Artemis**

**I valued all the time we spent together. I am grateful that you tried to teach me archery even when Apollo, his children and Chiron gave up on me, it would have saved you a lot of trouble if you gave up as well though. I'm grateful for you taking me hunting when we found Fable, my faithful wolf. And I am even more grateful that despite your man hating, and the reasons are mostly valid, you went out of your way to care and stand up for me. I'll love you just as much as the others.**

**Apollo**

**I'll miss you. You are and always will be my cousin and I will miss you greatly. The morning rides in the sun and pranks we pulled are some things that I will miss, heck I'll even miss your haikus. Do as the Stoll's and pull some pranks for me, some on Zeus and Poseidon would be nice.**

**Hermes**

**I'm happy that you forgave me for my failure to save Luke's life. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more but know this and never forget it; he sacrificed his own life for others. He is a real hero and he always will be. Maybe you can help Apollo with his pranks, I'm sure he would love to have the assistance of the god of pranksters himself.**

He pulled out another piece of blank paper and continued writing.

**Will**

**We never spent much time together but I know that in no time you will become a master swordsman, though I can't say the same for me and archery. I learnt helpful things involving plants that can heal and sooth or kill and weaken from you and some music that will be nice to keep my spirits up. Hope you enjoy your life sunshine.**

**Aphrodite**

**Even though you promised to make my love life a misery I can't thank you enough. You consoled me when Annabeth left me and taught me of the pain that is love. Love is almost always tragic, anyone would be lucky to be happy with their loved one. For instance, Zeus and Hera don't get along, mainly because Zeus is prideful and Hera is selfish. My mom and Paul, they loved each other but in the end their happiness was for nothing and they were murdered because of my mom's son, me. And Helen and Troy couldn't be happy because of an arrogant king's greed and lust. You also taught me the other side of love, the love of family and friends. I love just as much as the rest.**

**Leo**

**You remind me so much of Beckendorf that it's funny really. Unlike the other children of Hephaestus you have a funny, sarcastic and competitive attitude. Just like Beckendorf. Do some pranks, have fun with your life and don't give up in what you believe in. And I hope you make Frank proud and Hazel happy.**

**Hazel**

**I remember the day we met and the quest we went on with Frank like it was only yesterday. You will always be my little sister and my love for you is like my love for Katie, indefinite and immaculate. I hope Leo makes you happy and you have a great life little sister.**

**Piper**

**I know that you are still sad of what Jason did but you are an amazing girl that anyone would be lucky to have and Jason doesn't know what he's missing out on. You will find someone to love you, someone that cares for you and not for the fame you have. Be proud of who you are and live life to the fullest. You're a wonderful girl and know that love is what you make of it, I love you.**

He pulled out yet another piece and continued writing.

**Reyna**

**You are one heck of a girl Reyna. You are strong, caring and independent and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Don't let people taunt you, don't let people think you aren't good enough because you're more than good enough, you're the best of the best. Go for what makes you happy for once instead of the good of your people, be selfish and indulge in your wants. Take care and know that I love you as just much as I love anyone else.**

**Rachel**

**First I want to make something clear. After you supposedly 'dumped' me after the Titan war I had one thought 'But, we were never going out', we never officially started anything so I'm confused. Anyway our relationship changed to a best friend-like relationship and I'm happy for that. You cared for me even after I tried to kill you when we first met. I hope you live a good life as the Oracle and make sure the prophecies aren't too bad and life threatening.**

**Grover**

**Where should I start? You were with me from the very beginning. You went with me to the underworld; we (_Her, _Clarisse and me) had to save you from getting married to a Cyclops in our second quest, our third quest with Bianca, Zoe and Thalia to save Artemis and _her_, the quest into the labyrinth and the defence of Manhattan. Your one hell of a Satyr and I know that as the Lord of the wild you will do more than anyone else can. Save the wilds for me, take care.**

**Tyson**

**My baby brother. No matter what anyone says you will always be my brother and if you are betrayed you will always have me by your side, no matter what. I know you may be sad but be strong and continue to lead the Cyclopes as their general and continue to make master pieces out of metal, like you can do in your sleep. Take care little brother, I love you.**

**Chiron**

**In my tragic life you are my teacher, my adviser and most of all, you are like the father that I never had. You would give me advice for any situation and help me with everything you had, you trusted me through thick and thin. In my life till I was twelve I never had a father figure in my life until you were there to fill the gap. Train heroes to be good, selfless and humble instead of boastful, selfish and cruel like Heracles and The Santiago twins to name a few. Take care Chiron I hope the Stolls don't trouble you too much.**

He pulls out the final piece of paper and continues writing. _'This is getting annoying' _he thought.

**Last but not least, Athena**

**I saved the most confusing one for last. At first we didn't get along at all but after I proved that I am not my so called 'father' we got along very well and I'm glad you gave me a chance to prove myself. I know that you wanted what was best for your daughter and I can understand that. You're a great person Athena, you care and you fight for what you believe is right. 'Always have a plan' right. Well I don't have a plan; I'm just going to go where my feet take me, basically I'm going to 'wing it' per se. Take care of yourself Athena and know that I love you just as much as the rest.**

**Life is what you make of it. Never give up, never give in and never ever go for second best. Know this; unlike those traitors you can always call upon me, I will fight for you and the innocent. I will never forget those who never forgot me. Even if I'm not there, know that I will always protect you.**

**Yours truly**

**A man once known as Percy Jackson, a man betrayed**

He picked up all five pages and folded them up and slipped them into the envelope. He sealed the envelope and wrote on it.

**To Thalia**

**Bring the people who didn't betray me to read**

**From Percy**

He slipped on a pair of warm gloves and a woolen cap; it was winter so it would be snowing heavily outside of the border, and slipped out the door with two envelopes and his leather-bound journal, that he slipped out from the secret compartment in the desk, in his hands.

He saw the campfire still going as he walked over to the Zeus cabin and slipped inside unnoticed. In the middle of the room was the eerie marble statue of the king of the gods, the father of Thalia Grace, Zeus, the original man-whore.

Walking over to her bed in the only alcove that hides the statue from sight he remembered when Thalia had quit the hunt awhile back. Artemis wasn't angry at her and even let Thalia keep her equipment and blessing, other than the immortality, that had to be revoked.

Throwing the envelopes and journal onto Thalia's bed he slipped back out into the cold night and walked towards half-blood hill, while walking past the amphitheater, towards the hill, he saw a sight that made his blood boil, even if he was used to it.

He saw his ex-father and ex-friends cheering on Blake and Jessie kissing Annabeth and Jason respectively. Most of his actual friends were still there, looking distastefully at the scene. The few that weren't there were; Clarisse, Tyson and Reyna.

It even managed to get worse when his father broke them apart. He cleared his throat "To my son, Blake, I give the legendary Riptide, a blade only to be wielded by a legendary warrior" Percy's jaw dropped.

Blake grabbed the sword eagerly with lust filled eyes. _'He shouldn't deserve to wield such a weapon'_ thought Percy _'I will find a way to get Riptide back'_.

"And to my daughter, Jessie I give this Trident, Torrent" he handed a smaller version of his own Trident to Jessie, who accepted it faster than a fat guy would accept a free chocolate cake.

He had enough of this and stormed off to the hill as the campers resumed cheering on their re-instigated kissing. Nearing the hill he saw three humanoid figures and one canine figure that looked like they were waiting for him.

One was a large one eyed boy known as Tyson, one was a once overly-burly but now slim, lean muscled and very, very sexy girl that is Clarisse and the last was the very beautiful and dangerous daughter of Bellona. The canine was a large blackish-grey wolf with violent yellow eyes and large bronze teeth and claws. Tyson, Clarisse and Reyna were waiting for him and they were holding things while his faithful hound, Fable, the last dire wolf, was resting next to Peleus, eyes set on the early night sky.

Tyson was holding a simple watch in his hand but Percy guessed it to be something like a shield, like last time.

Clarisse was holding a simple boiled leather and bronze capped sheath with a four foot celestial bronze Spartan Xiphos with a brown leather handle inside the sheath in her hand. And with Percy's swordsman skills he could tell that it was perfectly balanced just by looking at it.

In Reyna's hand was a boiled leather and gold capped sheath with a two and a half foot imperial gold gladius with a simple brown leather handle inside the sheath. He could tell that it was balanced perfectly as well.

They watched him sadly as he approached, then confused as to where his backpack was. "You're supposed to take things with you" said Reyna, adopting her commonly used commanding yet caring tone. Most don't notice the caring part though.

His backpack was enchanted like the hunters so he made it appear for her to see. Her mouth formed a 'O' before she regained her composure. "Umm… well we thought that you might need a weapon when you're out on your own so here" she handed me the gladius and he took it in glove clad hands. Sliding the blade out of the sheath slightly he saw the pristine golden gleam of the blade in the moonlight and felt comforted by the smooth grip of the handle.

"Not that I'm not going to be out by myself" he gestured to his now approaching canine companion with a jut of his head before continuing "But thanks Rey" he said to her. She gave him a small hug before steeping back. The dam broke as he turned to Tyson and he received one of Tyson's famous boulder sized muscle enhanced hugs that can be administered at a lower intensity by a bulldozer.

After a life threatening struggle Percy managed to get free and gulp down huge amounts of air to fill and expand his collapsed lungs. After a few minutes of intensive breathing Percy was back to normal.

Tyson approached again, at a slower speed thankfully, and gave Percy the watch. "It doesn't need batteries, switches to the time zone you are in automatically and is indestructible and untarnishable" no matter how childish Tyson is he has on heck of a way with metal.

"I-indestructible" stuttered Percy _'He got better at this stuff' _he thought with pride _'That's my little brother'_. "Yep, took me a half-year to make this" he said quietly but you could hear the obvious pride in his low voice.

"Press the button" he urged. He pressed it and a beautiful shield sprang forth. It was a simple round bronze shield with golden trimming and the pictures engraved were golden. It looked almost exactly like the first one he lost in the labyrinth.

"Think of it turning into a Roman square shield" said Tyson. The moment Percy did it changed into a large square shield the same height as him with the same engravings on it, just enlarged and set into large squares placed over the surface.

"Amazing" muttered Percy, voice filled with awe. He turned it into a watch again and hugged Tyson "Thanks big guy" there was no verbal response only a harder hug.

After being released by Tyson he made sure that the gladius was securely strapped to his belt before turning to Clarisse. "Hey warhead" he said his nickname for her. She blushed slightly before handing him the sword "This was the sword I used before my father gave me my spear".

He didn't even have to touch the sword to tell that it was perfectly crafted. "Thanks, for everything you guys" he said after checking it out and strapping it onto his belt. Reyna walked up to him and gave him a tight hug "We're going to miss you Percy" she pulled out slightly and looked at him sternly "You better be safe" she threatened.

"When am I not" he joked, she glared at him before lightly pecking him on the cheek and stepping back with reddened cheeks. He didn't doubt that his cheeks were the same shade of red. A punch that felt like it was administered by a pile driver was given to Percy as Clarisse walked up to him. He was about to say something when Clarisse pulled him into a tight hug.

"Just shut up Prissy" she said as she hugged him tighter. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him with teary eyes. She stood at roughly 5, 8 while Percy stood at 6, 4, they were both twenty, nearing Percy's twenty-first birthday in about three months.

"If you die out there I will find you in the underworld, resurrect you and then kill you again" she said seriously "Got that" she threatened. He nodded quickly seeing the dark look on her face.

"Be safe" she pecked him on the other cheek and stepped back. He scratched Fable behind the ear earning a playful whine. Turning to his friends "Take care of Blackjack for me" he asked as he begun to walk away, Fable at his side.

He would've told them to tell Nico to take care of Mrs O'Leary but there was no point… unfortunately. Sometime during Percy's second quest since the twins came to camp, they thought they needed to defend camp from an 'invading' monster. They killed her and most people, even Annabeth, who was saved by Mrs O'Leary many times, cheered them on.

_"Traitors' _he thought as he waved to his friends and crossed the camp boundary. He wished they would come with him but they had their duties here and couldn't just leave, no matter how much they wanted to there are people here depending on them.

_'Where are we going boss?' _said a voice in his head. The voice was gruff but seemed to have a kind and protective edge to it, like that of a kind powerful man. He turned to Fable and thought back _'I don't know let's explore the world, and don't call me boss' _a series of yips and short howls were heard and Percy interpreted them as Fable's laughter.

Dire wolves were made extinct because of their large size, strong teeth and tough, insulated fur. A full grown Dire wolf grows to the average size of a convertible. Their teeth and claws are reinforced, almost unbreakable bronze. And the fur is as tough as three feet of boiled leather and insulates heat perfectly. They were originally a very rare species of wolf and they had one soul mate in the whole world that, if dead, would cause the other to die with them. They were hunted and became, or so everyone thought, extinct. They still have a chance at survival seeing as how Fable is alive that means that his mate is too.

Their fur was commonly used for clothes in the north or bed sheets and the teeth and claws were melted down so they could be used to make stronger than normal weapons.

The interesting thing is that they were wild and almost untameable but when they were tamed they formed a deep love and loyalty to their master as well as a mental bond. Now the boss part was from Fable talking to Blackjack, it was a mutual agreement to call him that and they just love to mess with Percy in whatever way possible.

A voice that he has been hearing for a while, definitively not his, said _'Do not despair, all will work out for the best'_ the voice sounded ancient and powerful, not necessarily good or bad but… both, like it didn't care for being bad or good, just balanced.

He ignored it and continued descending the hill. His final thought as he reached the base of the hill, large wolf at his side, was _'I will protect my family and friends; the rest can rot in Tartarus'_.

* * *

So... what did you think. Tell me what you thought through a review please.

I just added a few things, like his journal and the voice.


	2. Passages of Perseus and Doomsday

So this is my second chapter from Thalia's third person POV

**Disclaimer -** PJO or HOO are not mine but Rick Riordan's

**Warning - **May contain sexual references, swearing and gore. Rated T for now, cause I'm paranoid.

Now enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Passages of Perseus and doomsday**

**Thalia**

Thalia woke up feeling an uncomfortable bulge on her bed positioned around her mid back. Groaning she rolled over and fell out of her bed onto the cold marble floor of her father's cabin.

Clambering back onto her bed she saw a small leather-bound book with two sealed envelopes scattered around it. Picking up one of the envelopes it read.

**To Thalia**

**Bring the People who didn't betray me**

**From Percy**

Shocked she picked up the second one and it read.

**To Chiron, campers and the gods**

**From Percy**

Tears flooded her vision as she dropped the envelopes and remembered the occurrence of last night. Percy was banished because he was blamed for many things that the Santiago twins did, just thinking about them sent anger pulse down her entire lithe body.

The boy she loved, though she would never admit it to anyone, was banished and betrayed by his friends and his girlfriend, who was, incidentally, once her best friend and sister. And he left a note for everyone in camp and another note for his true family and friends.

As her tears stopped she picked up and inspected the book. It was just a simple leather-bound book that people usually use as journals. _'It couldn't be'_ she thought. For him to write a paragraph, let alone a full blown journal was the most unlikely thing in the whole universe.

Opening the journal she turned to the first page.

**(A/N: **I've never really written a journal really so I'm going to wing it and see how it turns out, even if it sucks**)**

**_Dear journal_**

**_No matter how weird and cliche that sounds I have never written in a journal before but Chiron told me it's a good way to let go of bad experiences and memories, remember ones you want to and to release stress. So I'm just going to wing it._**

Thalia giggled _'Such a kelp-head' _she thought.

**_I'm writing this after the Giant war and will include all the things that have happened in my life my, mainly after I became a demigod._**

_After a while of reading she got to an interesting page._

**_Dear journal_**

**_I'm broken, sad and angry. Yet I'm free and happy at the same time. Why do you ask? Well I worked something out about my fatal flaw._**

Thalia raised an eyebrow before continuing reading.

**_When betrayed the love I had for the traitors is completely shattered and replaced with loathing. While the people I loved and cared for become a larger part of my life and my love for them grows._**

**_I know this because of the girls I have crushes on._**

The eyebrow rose again.

**_There were many girls that I did, and still do, have feelings for. Since I was betrayed_**_**my love for them has enhanced too much more powerful levels that I know that I love**__**them.**_

**_In a total of my short life I loved eleven girls._**

Thalia's face went red but slightly hopeful at the prospect of him loving others, but having the chance of him loving her.

**_First was the fame-whore, Annabeth. I loved her but she is no longer, and never will be again, a part of my life._**

Thalia smiled an evil smile.

**_Second, despite the way we acted, I had a crush on Clarisse._**

Her jaw dropped before she continued reading.

**_She has once stringy but now silky brown hair, a lean muscled body, perfect tan from working in the arena and an attitude of warrior bred for battle._**

**_Now the hidden feelings I had for her have grown stronger and I'm sure, like with the others, that I now love her._**

Thalia's eyes shown with jealousy before she read the next line.

**_When I first met Thalia it was bad and good. Good that I got to meet her and get to know her and bad because Kronos was trying to manipulate her. _**

She winced remembering her ex-best-friend/crush.

**_She has choppy black hair, punk clothes, beautiful electric blue eyes, a lean, lithe body and an attitude that screamed 'don't mess with me or you will pay'._**

She grew worried and more self-conscious about her appearance.

**_And gods I love her. The choppy hair style frames her smooth pale face, her beautiful electric blue eyes are commonly framed by dark eyeliner, which looks scary to most but to me it makes her look incredibly sexy._**

Thalia blushed.

**_And she just makes the attitude and punk clothes work like no one else can. _**

She continued reading but in her head she was doing a happy dance.

**_When I met Artemis, even for the short amount of time, I knew that I had some feelings for her. But who wouldn't? She has beautiful auburn hair, an athletic figure, yellowy-silver eyes like the moon and pristine pale skin._**

**_And her attitude makes her more irresistible. She's brave, independent and, from the times that I've seen, very caring and protective of family and friends. In the end, after I got to know her, I couldn't help but love her._**

Despite reading that Percy loves her Thalia couldn't help but feel jealous.

**_After Artemis I met one of the people I failed to save, Bianca, daughter of Hades. Despite being dead I can't help but think of her. Despite her being a hunter and barely knowing her she was easy to talk to._**

**_She had a calm personality and brown, almost black, eyes, olive skin and silky black hair. She was one of my earliest crushes and no matter what; I know I love her, even if she's in Elysium._**

Sadness, guilt and regret bubbled up in Thalia thinking about poor Bianca.

**_After her was the girl I met next. Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, ex-lieutenant of Artemis' hunters._**

Thalia was shocked into silence for a moment before continuing.

**_Like with Bianca I didn't know her long and I am proud to admit we may have been friends. But with her coppery skin, luscious black hair, volcanic black eyes and her slightly upturned nose make her look like a Persian princess, a very beautiful one._**

She narrowed her eyes at the book before continuing.

**_It's kind of ironic that I have feelings of love for the love goddess herself. At first she seemed like a heartless person causing heartbreak but she has a reason for that._**

**_There is little to no actual love in the world meaning she must indulge in the pleasure aspect of her domains. But when she is feeling loved for her and not her body she is a very sweet, kind and compassionate person._**

Shock once again ran through Thalia's system _'Maybe people judge her too harshly' _she thought.

**_She usually takes the image of the most beautiful girl you can think of but for me she always has wavy brown hair, perfect tan and bright ever-shifting kaleidoscope eyes. I don't get why she wears make-up though, or why anyone else does, she would look better without it personally._**

Jealously bubbled up her system again before she managed to calm herself down.

**_After her is my biggest 'What if' the girl that I met for a week and then had to leave, Calypso. She was so sweet, kind and down to earth that she seemed like the only girl that didn't try to change her appearance, physically and mentally, to the outside world's opinion. She had caramel coloured hair, almond shaped eyes, peach colored complexion and she smelt like cinnamon._**

She was slightly jealous but ignored it and kept reading.

**_After her, after she tried to get to know me for who I am and not who my father is, is Athena._**

Thalia was reduced to spluttering before she managed to recompose herself and continue.

**_People would think it is awkward to love your ex's mom but I hate my ex and Athena is a great person. Her shiny black hair, intense grey eyes and tanned complexion suit her independent and proud attitude. She isn't all cold; she seems to be one of the most caring Olympian, always worrying about what she thinks is best for her children, like a real mother._**

Thalia couldn't help but be envious _'If only I had a mom like that' _she thought, _'Then things may have been different'_.

**_The second last girl was the one I met when I went to Camp Jupiter, Reyna, daughter of Bellona. She has silky black hair, a tanned complexion and intimidating dark brown eyes. Over all she is very beautiful and her selflessness makes her even more attractive._**

Thalia huffed. It's not that she doesn't like Reyna, they're great friends, but she couldn't bite down the jealously gnawing at her.

She jumped out of her bed and onto the floor when a loud snoring sound permeated in the silent air of the cabin. Standing up quickly, tightly gripping her mace canister, she saw the offending noise maker.

Jason was lying in his bed, naked. But that wasn't the worst part, and that's saying something. He was in bed with Jessie. _'Oh. My. Gods' _she thought as she snuck out of the cabin, face red and arms filled with the notes and book.

Once outside she walked to the dwindling, warm hearth trying to bite down her embarrassment and anger.

_'How could he be such a selfish, uncaring jerk!' _she thought. From what she knew was that Piper was a sweet, selfless and very sexy girl. Not that Thalia was into girls or anything, it was just a well-known fact.

As she next to the hearth she tried to forget the image and the awkwardness that she was feeling. _'So much like father'_ she thought with disgust.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she continued from where she left off.

**_The last girl that I couldn't help but love after I got to know her, despite being younger than me, though it doesn't matter to gods so it shouldn't matter to me, I fell for Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. It's kind of awkward that I love her mother as well but I'd rather ignore it._**

_'Kind of ironic' _thought Thalia _'I was just thinking about her'_.

**_I couldn't understand why Jason would cheat, and then abandon her. She's got kaleidoscope eyes like her mother, dark smooth skin and choppy chocolate brown hair and gods could she be any more beautiful and compassionate, unlike most of shallow children of Aphrodite, mainly Drew._**

**_And that is a problem. Two of the people that I love are maiden goddesses; two are mother and daughter, the daughter, who, along with another, were broken hearted by the brother of another one of the people I love, who incidentally is my cousin._**

**_And there is the girl that I met for a short time and haven't seen ever since, two are dead and ex-hunters and one is the daughter of one of the gods I hate the most._**

_'Dang his love life is pretty screwed up' _thought Thalia.

**_Now there's a problem. They are, well, perfect and I'm just… me. _**

_'Your great' _he mind thought subconsciously.

**_And if they all love me and I choose one of them I would be breaking the others hearts and my own for doing that. And if none of them love me I won't lie. I'll probably be really depressed. And if only one of them loved me I'm sure a part of me would be dead._**

**_Over all my life is just screwed up. I know Aphrodite didn't do it. She can only nurture the love that is already there, not create it from nothing._**

**_It's getting late, I'm going to bed._**

She took a few moments to completely digest everything she had just read. _'He subconsciously fell in love with ten different people'_ she thought. A shifting of the red hot coals in front of her brought her out of her mind scape.

Turning her head quickly she saw an eight year old with kind warm eyes and mousy brown hair tending to the early morning flame. She recognized her as Hestia, goddess of home and heart.

"Lady Hestia" Thalia bowed her head in respect. Hestia was one of the better gods. "What are you reading Thalia" Hestia asked without looking at her.

"I-I was reading P-Percy's journal" Hestia's head shot up in surprise. "Why are you reading his private journal?" she asked. Thalia knew that she cared for Percy like a son and can be very protective at times.

"H-he left it on my bed along with these notes" she bought out the notes and handed them to Hestia. She choked back tears and looked back at Thalia after reading who they were addressed too.

"We should read these during breakfast, I'll convince the gods to come" she said "I'll also inform the people that didn't betray Percy to stay behind after we read the first one" she handed them back to Thalia and disappeared into a burst of flame.

Thalia stared at the spot where Hestia once sat before slipping the items into her jacket. After a few moments of recollecting herself she heard the sound of the breakfast conch horn.

_'Dang' _she thought after taking a deep breath of air through her nose _'No time to have a shower… I'll have one after dinner'_.

She saw Jason and Jessie walk out of her cabin with pink faces and fluffed hair. She saw the same with Annabeth and Blake walking out of the Poseidon cabin. Pigs, she snorted in disgust and marched off to the pavilion after smoothing down her bed clothes and hair.

Arriving at the pavilion she noticed most campers here and the gods were sitting at the head table that was magically extended. Looks like Hestia wasn't lying about bringing them here. A lot of nervous and excited glances were spared towards the gods. Despite being claimed the gods still rarely interact with their children to a large extent and ignore them like before, the reason the war started.

Thalia turned to Zeus', she refused to acknowledge him as her father, table and saw Jason sitting staring straight at his father with inquisitive blue eyes.

_'Slime' _she thought. When she finally found him during the Giant war he was a good, kind boy, maybe an unintentional player, but after he got his memories back he adopted his old selfish, arrogant and power/fame hungry attitude.

She still couldn't believe that in a mere two years he changed so much. But, she reminded herself, a lot can happen in two years.

Sitting down as far away from him as possible, he didn't seem to notice because of his daydreaming, she swiveled her gaze to the gods.

After everyone arrived at the pavilion a low buzz of chatter droned through the hall and most were about why the gods would be here. Chiron stood from his recently designed stool/lounge that was installed so he could sit and stomped his hooves.

"The gods have an announcement" he bellowed, eyes dull and slightly red rimmed. No one has ever seen Chiron cry but Percy was as much a part of his life as he was everyone else's.

Zeus stood along with the rest of the gods "Would the cabin counselors, centurions and praetors stand!" he shouted through the wall-less and roofless pavilion. The called people, including her, she's am the cabin counselor while her brother is the praetor, all stood and the gods were brimming with pride and hope.

"The council has reached a decision to grant immortality to the counselors, the centurions and the praetors for their efforts in the wars" said Zeus in a jolly tone. Thalia noted that if he had red clothes and a hate with a big belly he would've been an exact image of Santa Clause.

She almost giggled at her random thought but managed to hold it in, didn't want to draw the envious attention of the silent campers.

"Both camps will be built closer together, each on opposite sides of Long Island to be exact. And the praetors and centurions shall be made the immortal Senators of New Rome, or consuls in the praetor's case and the counselors will be made the immortal Generals of New Athena" a buzz of chatter rippled through the sitting crowds.

"Now will the spoken people step forward" he paused slightly and shifted into his Roman form, Jupiter "Jason and Thalia Grace step forward".

Jason stepped forward, back straight and face pulled into a proud, accomplished smirk. She stepped forward next to him, right in front of the gods. "Do you Jason Grace accept the title of consul of New Rome and will you fight for what is right and protect your city state with all you have?"

"I accept" said Jason. Jupiter shifted back into his Greek counterpart, Zeus.

"Do you Thalia Grace accept the title of General of New Athens and will you fight for what is right and protect your city state with all you have" jealous looks were cast towards her but she processed none of them. General of New Athens?

The idea appealed to her lust for power and would give her the influence to maybe call off Percy's banishment. Though a part of her knew that Percy would never come back to a camp filled with traitors but she had to try.

"I accept" she stated firmly, Zeus smiled broadly at her and stepped back, as they did as Poseidon stepped forward.

"Jessie and Blake Santiago step forward!" he bellowed, joy prominent on his traitorous face. Said people stepped forward with smug expressions on their pretty little faces.

_'Like they deserve immortality, they did nothing in the wars'_ thought Thalia. "Do you my son and daughter accept the title of General of New Athens and will you fight for what is right and protect your city state with all you have?"

The slimy eels didn't even hesitate in their choice "I accept" they said simultaneously.

They stepped back and Hades stepped forward. "Nico di Angelo step forward" Nico did and he looked to be contemplating something.

"Do you Nico di Angelo accept the title of General of New Athens and will you fight for what is right and protect your city state with all you have?" after a moment's thought he spoke "I accept".

_After a few moments of prolonged and tedious 'I accepts' they began_

"Roman leaders step forwards". Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Dakota, the much loathed Octavian and a few others stepped forward. "The Olympian council now proclaims you the immortal consuls and Senators of New Rome".

At first nothing happened but a bright light erupted from each of the people a moment. Everyone averted their eyes as the light got too bright and then turned back when the light dulled down. They had a glow about them and they looked much more attractive, more built for the males and more curved for the females.

"Greek counselors step forward" they did "The Olympian council proclaims you the immortal Generals of New Athens" a light similar to the one before engulfed the new Generals and grew bright each moment. When it died down the effects were the same as with the Romans, more built guys and curvier girls.

"Construction of New Rome and the reconstruction of this camp into New Athens will begin tomorrow!" yelled Zeus, not like he had to yell, he just wanted to make sure he was heard, even though people can hear him whisper from another room.

"The supplies used will be enchanted to withstand the shifting of the earth" said Athena. After Gaea was defeated she began rapidly shifting all the islands and continents closer together.

As calculated by Athena herself in twenty years' time all the land masses on the planet will be one, Pangaea. The gods that have some control over the Earth, Poseidon, Hades and Demeter tried to slow it but they could only reduce the people it killed and the damage it did.

A lot of humans will die, a lot already have, infrastructure will fall, electricity and technology has already disappeared completely, other than magical things like Hermes Caduceus, most of the Asian and European larger cities, like London and Bangkok, are nothing but rubble and the world economy has failed. When it's all complete it will be the dark ages all over again.

Another disadvantage is that Gaea's meddling destroyed the mist. Our camp has been kept hidden by the magic of the gods but it won't last for long and, unfortunately, the gods cannot recreate the mist.

They told us that the mist was something made by the Primeval, Chaos and cannot be replicate by lesser beings; the gods hated being called lesser beings but they knew it was true and they can't get Chaos to make it again. Everyone knows that he faded into the void of space after making the Primordials.

And the weird part is that it was the year twenty-twelve, the month of December and the day twenty-first that she was defeated and it all begun. The world fell into darkness on the day the Mayans predicted it. Dang their good.

"Now daughter" Zeus turned to Thalia "We have been informed that you have something that everyone should read" he said suspiciously. He obviously had guessed what they should read.

Taking a deep breathe _'Here we go'_ she thought.

* * *

Tell me what did you think. Was it bad, great, good or none of the above?

Please review and tell me what you think.

I got the idea for no electricity from t0mbr1d's story - Percy Jackson The God of Monsters (Great story BTW)

I made up the Senators, consuls and Pangaea thing myself (I think)


	3. Just a little heartache

**PLEASE READ**

Okay here is the next chapter to my book.

It's more of a filler/explanation chapter and the next will be Percy's POV probably.

Some of you may like Jason, and I do, but I needed a reason for Piper and Reyna to be... available if you will.

Also OOC-ness is common. So don't complain if someone is OOC.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own PJO or HOO

**Warning - **May contain cursing, sexual references and gore in later chapters. Rated T for now.

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Just a little heartache**

**Piper**

Everyone was curious to see what Thalia had that everyone should apparently read. And she didn't mind that it took the attention off of her, but Jason didn't like it one bit.

Just thinking or looking at him leaves a bad taste in her mouth, like when you eat something really hot and can't taste anything for the rest of the day. She was so happy when he chose her over Reyna but, in the end, both Reyna and Piper were consoled by Percy.

_Percy…_

Not even a day and she already misses him. He seemed unimpressive when she first met him compared to Jason but he had the whole package. Lean, surfer muscles, void black hair, perfect tan and deep eyes that shine with emotions and roll like the ocean itself.

On top of that he was a kind, compassionate and utterly selfless individual. While he had the whole package Jason only had the physical aspect. He has blonde hair, deep blue eyes and is tall and muscular. But he can be cruel, heartless and selfish; he only cares for his own power and fame.

All the love she had for him was removed and replaced with hate, sadness and slight disappointment. The love she had for him moved to someone it shouldn't have. She began to love Percy, the fun-loving, selfless and even more broken person than anyone else.

He was always a fun-loving and selfless person but after everyone shut him out of their lives he was even more broken each time it happened till, finally, _Annabeth_ shattered the remnants. He may still be kind and happy but he will never be the same, he will never be as trusting to anyone anymore because of _Annabeth_.

Like with Jason her name leaves a burnt taste in Piper's mouth. They were good friends, border lining sisters in everything but blood, but Annabeth became extremely prideful and selfish about a year after the twins came.

That was the turning point. In that year after they came to camp they won over everyone by then and said people fawned over them and completely shunned Percy. Annabeth always had to be the best, date the best and be in the spotlight no matter what so she left Percy to sate her Hubris, same with Jason.

"It's a note left by Percy" Thalia's voice dragged Piper out of her memories and back to the world of the living, most looked at her in shock and disgust, others uncaring and a few, like Zeus had a look on their face that said 'Should've known' or 'Obviously'.

Outbursts came from the Santiago crew (As Piper now calls them). Some were like 'Why we reading about that loser' or 'I am way better than him' guess who said that.

After a few more outbursts later her mother decided to intervene "_Shouldn't we read them and then get on with normal activities_" you could literally feel the power she put into her voice. It was daunting as another charmspeaker.

Others nodded in agreement and mom smiled brightly at everyone, entrancing them into doing what she, and undoubtedly the non-traitors, wants. Lady Hestia motioned for Thalia to open the letter and she did and slipped it out.

Clearing her throat she began reading.

**Dear readers**

**I know I was banished for reasons you believe true. I was banished because the twins tricked you into believing whatever they told you about me and you hung off their every word because they were the new heroes, the next leaders for you flock of sheep. Only a few didn't.**

Those few who didn't smiled while others scowled at being called sheep… even if they are theoretical sheep.

**I am grateful to those few who stuck by my side while I was being betrayed, for those who believed and cared for me through thick and thin and didn't just use me to get what they wanted.**

The loyalists (Non-traitors) glared at the nonchalant traitors. They look indifferent but you could see the slight shame in their eyes.

**I now know why loyalty is a fatal flaw. Not that I would destroy the world to save my friends but my friends would destroy me. I can never forgive those that betrayed me.**

**That is another part of why loyalty is horrible. After being betrayed I don't feel any love for you traitors, only hatred and sadness.**

More glares were directed at the traitors, but they were lost in their own thoughts.

**When you need me, I won't need you.**

**When you need someone to love you, I won't love you back.**

**When you need me to save the world again, I won't fight for you.**

**When you need a true hero, I won't be there to save you.**

Slight nervous eye twitches and fingers happened. The only people who twitched were the ones who had actually seen Percy in a real fight while the others were left staring at the others in confusion.

**I hope you know what you lost because it won't be coming back. I was at the top of the building; you all gave me the push to send me over the edge. Percy Jackson is dead, only my legacy will remain. Even if tainted.**

**Yours truly**

**A man once known as Percy Jackson, a man betrayed**

A pin-drop silence descended onto those who heard the words of the notes. Piper could tell that those that were once Percy's friends and Jessie were having second-thoughts.

Piper didn't hate Jessie because she stole Jason, which was Jason's choice, Jessie just showed Piper the truth that Jason never loved her. Jessie is a very nice person, but can be easily guilt tripped and is too trusting with family and friends, like Percy.

Jessie and Percy for the first year were like a big brother and little sister, he taught her all he could till Annabeth became extremely bitchy and possessive of her 'Fame magnet'.

Jessie came to resent Annabeth for stealing away her big brother and went to her twin for help… which she shouldn't have. Unlike Jessie, Blake is a selfish and arrogant pig that will do anything for fame and power. Jessie has a bit of his hunger for fame and power, not much but enough to influence her choices. But her more prominent feature is her loyalty, which unfortunately extends to her full-brother.

So together they devised a plan to get Annabeth away from Percy but Blake had ulterior motives. Percy was the hero, so he broke him; he took his home, family and friends from him and goaded Percy into attacking him by insulting his mother.

Jessie was going to stop Percy getting banished but as said before she is very easily guilt tripped. Blake told her that if she did anything she would be betraying her twin brother who took care of her his whole life.

The night after the banishment Piper and Jessie were talking on the beach. Piper couldn't hate her for stealing her extremely loyal (note the sarcasm in large quantities) boyfriend. She didn't like him but was instead convinced that to get Percy back she had to date Jason. And guess who convinced her… the little prick Blake Santiago, her twin that wants best for her (note more excessive uses of sarcasm).

The only reason she is still near him is because she wants a family member she knows.

"Why do we need that loser!" a cold, kind of squeaky and premature voice erupted from the Poseidon table "I am so much better than him!" Blake now stood striking what he thought was a heroic pose, and it would have been if he wasn't five feet tall.

Piper noticed that a lot of people began to actually notice how irritating he can be, ever so slowly, but noticing nonetheless. Riptide appeared in his hand, a way for him to try to be more heroic and amazing. It did the opposite.

He could barely hold the sword at waist height and his scrawny arm was shaking slightly with the effort. It was a sad sight and a lot of people noticed that he looked and sounded really pathetic.

To most, other than Pipers, surprise was that Jessie was looking distastefully at Blake from where she sat at the table, a new jade trident necklace adorning her neck.

A voice that sounded like Lady Hestia reverberated inside Pipers head _'Please stay after everyone else leaves'_. Pipers head flicked to where Hestia sat and she noticed a bunch of other people also looked her way.

_'Why?' _thought back Piper. _'I'll let Thalia explain when the others are gone' _Hestia looked at each person that she was communicating with mentally before settling for staring Piper in the eye.

_'Can Jessie come too?' _Hestia's features tensed up and her stare turned cold _'Why do you want to bring that traitor?'_ she hissed mentally.

_'Please?' _begged Piper _'Let her come and she'll explain'_ Hestia looked as if she were debating it and eventually gave in _'Fine'._

Piper saw Jessie's head whip to face Hestia and she nodded and averted her gaze from Hestia to Piper. Piper sent her a reassuring smile and turned back to Zeus, who was finishing his announcements while all this was going on.

"-You may go to your activities!" he flashed out in an overdramatic boom of thunder and lightning. The other gods followed after saying goodbye to their children. The only gods that stayed were Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Athena and Aphrodite.

Jessie walked over to Piper and said "He Pipes" she sounded kind of nervous and could you blame her? Being stuck in a room of people who probably hate your guts is not the greatest vacation spot.

She sat down next to me and Aphrodite came over. "Hey hons" she said and gave them both sideways hugs after sitting in between them. Jessie was shocked and Piper could tell what she was thinking.

_'I thought she would hate me?' _that was Pipers theory and it was proven right when Aphrodite saw the shocked look. "I'm the goddess of love, not just sexual love but family love and others. I could tell exactly what was wrong and I don't blame you hon" Aphrodite said softly.

"Yo-you don't-t?" stuttered Jessie, too surprised for her own good.

"How could I? You have a twin brother that never really cared for you, no mother, a moody ass for a father and finally a big brother that loves and cares for you but was taken by a selfish bitch" said the love goddess. By now everyone still here was listening in but the three sitting at the hot pink table didn't notice.

"You tried everything you could to get him back. You were tricked by someone who used your hope and trust against you, someone you trusted only to have it thrown in your face. I could never blame you dear" she finished softly.

By now Jessie was crying hard and being embraced warmly by the goddess. "Shhh… it's okay to cry hon. it's okay to cry" the goddess whispered into Jessie's ear.

"I just-I just want s-someone t-to-to care" whimpered the distraught daughter of the sea "I want someone to care… that's all I ever wanted" the tears came back harder and Piper looked around at the surrounding people.

Various faces plagued with emotions surrounded them. A few like Artemis and Athena had apathetic expressions but you could see the understanding in their eyes. Most like Thalia and Reyna wore sad smiles and others were out of scene full blown grins, guess who.

Here are some clues.

They love stuff that isn't theirs.

They like driving (preferably stolen vehicles).

And they are both cheery and, compared to other people, very lenient.

That's right the Stoll brothers. Oh and Apollo and Hermes.

"Y-you don't h-hate me-e?" stuttered a nervous Jessie.

Thalia sat next to her as Piper moved to let her "I know what it's like to lose someone important to you. I lost Jason when he was two then we lost Percy after the Titan war. When I got Jason back it wasn't the same, he wasn't the same".

"We got Percy back two years ago and I was never happier. When I was brought back to life Percy nursed me back to health even though he didn't even know me. And now he's gone again" Thalia pulled Jessie into a sisterly hug that totally shocked everyone.

Thalia was more of a touch me and I'll break off your fingers and shove them down your throat kind of girl.

"I knew there was something about you that I liked" Thalia pulled back and smiled at her cousin. "Now we should read the other note he left" Thalia pulled out a similar, less bulky note from her jacket.

The hem of her jacket slipped up her arm and Piper spotted Percy's necklace on Thalia's wrist. "What's that?" asked Piper, pointing to her wrist.

Thalia glanced at it in surprise and her mouth formed an 'O' before composing herself. "It's Percy's camp necklace. It was in the first notes envelope and I must have put it on my wrist and forgot while reading".

She didn't explain or take it off and instead started to read.

**Omnipotent**

**Dear family and friends**

**Only you cared for me. Only you strived for what is right. Only you stuck by my side through the worst time of my life. You comforted me, you protected me, you loved me and most of all you gave me a home and a purpose, something worth fighting for.**

Everyone smiled sadly and a few people like Piper and Aphrodite allowed some tears.

**To each of you I have written a part of this letter and you can read it out loud or to yourselves, I'll label which part belongs to whom.**

Thalia looked at everyone who nodded to read it out.

**Thalia**

**Despite being a member of the hunt at first Thalia I love you deeply, I care for you so much that words or gifts can't comprehend how much. Ever since you came back to the realm of the living you have been family even though we knew so little of each other. You were, and hopefully always will be, a constant in my life and despite all the fights we've had I would do anything to protect you, just like you protected me. Please be safe for me, I love you pine-cone face.**

A few tears ran down her face as she hastily swiped them away, not used to being seen so emotional. _'I love you too Perce' _she thought _'I will always love you'_.

**Nico**

**You, along with Tyson, are the little brother in my life that I would give up my life for. We would get in arguments, try to kill each other but in the end no one touches the other without paying the price. You are my brother in everything but blood, and I love you more than any blood brother could. Stay safe little brother.**

A watery smile stretched across Nico's pale face _'I'll miss you big bro' _he thought.

**Katie**

**We never spent much time together but you were, and always will be, one of the people I love the most. After the Titan war we grew much closer and then again after the Giant war we grew much, much closer. I know your sad, and I know your scared for me but don't be. I want you to be strong, and I want you to move on with your life, have a family, have kids and kick some ass. Just be safe for me little sister.**

People were laughing slightly and Travis cautiously wrapped his arm around an emotional Katie's shoulders and to his surprise, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

**The Stoll's**

**There's no point in giving you one each since you do everything together and you're bound to tell one another so here it is. All our time pranking others was some of the best times of my life. I don't regret anything, even when we spray painted the Aphrodite cabin pure black, did the same for the insides, dulled the lights, changed their perfumes and switched all their clothes for dark and dreary colours, I don't even regret getting punished with cleaning, stable and kitchen duty for months for that, I will never regret the fun we had. And while I'm gone, pull some pranks for me, just to lighten up the place.**

"We swear" said twins stood with hands over their hearts and swore to do as he asked. They got a few giggles before they were violently yanked into their seats by Katie and Piper.

Thalia put down the paper she had and continued reading the next one.

**Clarisse**

**Our relationship was anything but smooth at first but it progressed after the chariot incident into more of a friendly rivalry bond. I saw you when you were happy with Chris and then depressed and angry after the Giant war when he was wrongfully taken from you. I was the only one to see the once strong, proud girl cry onto my shoulder. Don't let crying make you seem weak, it is a sign of mental strength. By crying it shows that you have the balls to show your emotions to the world. If anyone says crying is a sign of weakness kick their ass for me, for yourself and for others, I know you can do that, but make sure you kick it hard. I love you just as much as I love the others, be safe.**

A completely un-Clarisse-like watery smile stretched over her face. _'I grew to love you' _she thought _'And you most likely will never know'_.

**Hestia**

**After the Titan war you cared for me and Nico like we were your own sons and then after my mom and Paul were murdered during the Giant war you once again healed my heart and took care of me. Be safe and remember 'Hope survives best at the hearth', keep hope safe because I have none left. I'll miss you and will always love you mom.**

Hestia was openly sobbing and got pulled into a hug by Nico. "I'll miss-s y-you t-too son" she murmured.

**Artemis**

**I valued all the time we spent together. I am grateful that you tried to teach me archery even when Apollo, his children and Chiron gave up on me, it would have saved you a lot of trouble if you gave up as well though. I'm grateful for you taking me hunting when we found Fable, my faithful wolf. And I am even more grateful that despite your man hating, and the reasons are mostly valid, you went out of your way to care and stand up for me. I'll love you just as much as the others.**

It was hard for Artemis to keep a stoic face, and no matter how much she tried she couldn't stop the salty water leaking from her eyes. _'Damn you Percy Jackson'_ she thought _'Damn you'_.

**Apollo**

**I'll miss you. You are and always will be my cousin and I will miss you greatly. The morning rides in the sun and pranks we pulled are some things that I will miss, heck I'll even miss your haikus. Do as the Stoll's and pull some pranks for me, some on Zeus and Poseidon would be nice.**

Apollo smiled a dark smile, which being the sun god ended up looking like a solar eclipse. _'Don't worry cuz' _he thought _'I'll pull the greatest pranks on them'_.

**Hermes**

**I'm happy that you forgave me for my failure to save Luke's life. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more but know this and never forget it; he sacrificed his own life for others. He is a real hero and he always will be. Maybe you can help Apollo with his pranks, I'm sure he would love to have the assistance of the god of pranksters himself.**

Hermes smiled just as darkly as Apollo at the end but during the whole paragraph he couldn't help but think _'You were both heroes'_.

Thalia pulled out the next page from the envelope and began reading.

**Will**

**We never spent much time together but I know that in no time you will become a master swordsman, though I can't say the same for me and archery. I learnt helpful things involving plants that can heal and sooth or kill and weaken from you and some music that will be nice to keep my spirits up. Hope you enjoy your life sunshine.**

Will laughed lightly at the nickname Percy gave him a while back. It brought back good memories.

**Aphrodite**

**Even though you promised to make my love life a misery I can't thank you enough. You consoled me when Annabeth left me and taught me of the pain that is love. Love is almost always tragic, anyone would be lucky to be happy with their loved one. For instance, Zeus and Hera don't get along, mainly because Zeus is prideful and Hera is selfish. My mom and Paul, they loved each other but in the end their happiness was for nothing and they were murdered because of my mom's son, me. And Helen and Troy couldn't be happy because of an arrogant king's greed and lust. You also taught me the other side of love, the love of family and friends. I love just as much as the rest.**

Aphrodite, being the unperturbed and emotional romantic she is, was sniffling loudly. _'The first man I ever truly loved' _she thought _'I love you to Percy, and I will never stop loving you'_.

**Leo**

**You remind me so much of Beckendorf that it's funny really. Unlike the other children of Hephaestus you have a funny, sarcastic and competitive attitude. Just like Beckendorf. Do some pranks, have fun with your life and don't give up in what you believe in. And I hope you make Frank proud and Hazel happy.**

Leo was proud that Percy, his idol, had complemented him and given him advice. He wrapped his arm warmly around a sniffling Hazel's waist and drew her closer to him.

**Hazel**

**I remember the day we met and the quest we went on with Frank like it was only yesterday. You will always be my little sister and my love for you is like my love for Katie, indefinite and immaculate. I hope Leo makes you happy and you have a great life little sister.**

_'I'll miss you big brother' _thought Hazel _'I'll miss you too'_ she snuggled closer to Leos comforting embrace and buried her head in his shoulder and let a few tears spill.

**Piper**

**I know that you are still sad of what Jason did but you are an amazing girl that anyone would be lucky to have and Jason doesn't know what he's missing out on. You will find someone to love you, someone that cares for you and not for the fame you have. Be proud of who you are and live life to the fullest. You're a wonderful girl and know that love is what you make of it, I love you.**

Sniffling Piper was hugged by her mother, the women who loves the same man as her. _'You're one of a kind Percy' _she thought _'I love you Percy'_.

Thalia pulled out yet another note and continued reading. _'Who knew Percy could write so much' _she thought.

**Reyna**

**You are one heck of a girl Reyna. You are strong, caring and independent and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Don't let people taunt you, don't let people think you aren't good enough because you're more than good enough; you're the best of the best. Go for what makes you happy for once instead of the good of your people, be selfish and indulge in your wants. Take care and know that I love you as just much as I love anyone else.**

Everyone scoffed when he told her to be selfish and indulge in her wants for once. _'Hypocrite'_ they thought, and a few even voiced this aloud. At the end Reyna was wearing a very un-praetor-like teary face and sad smile.

_'I love you kelpie' _she thought _'Yet you may never know'_.

**Rachel**

**First I want to make something clear. After you supposedly 'dumped' me after the Titan war I had one thought 'But, we were never going out', we never officially started anything so I'm confused. Anyway our relationship changed to a best friend-like relationship and I'm happy for that. You cared for me even after I tried to kill you when we first met. I hope you live a good life as the Oracle and make sure the prophecies aren't too bad and life threatening.**

This paragraph brought some giggles but a few of the girls threw jealous glances at the blushing Oracle.

**Grover**

**Where should I start? You were with me from the very beginning. You went with me to the underworld; we (****_Her, _****Clarisse and me) had to save you from getting married to a Cyclops in our second quest, our third quest with Bianca, Zoe and Thalia to save Artemis and ****_her_****, the quest into the labyrinth and the defense of Manhattan. Your one hell of a Satyr and I know that as the Lord of the wild you will do more than anyone else can. Save the wilds for me, take care.**

"I will" said Satyr silently promised his friend.

**Tyson**

**My baby brother. No matter what anyone says you will always be my brother and if you are betrayed you will always have me by your side, no matter what. I know you may be sad but be strong and continue to lead the Cyclopes as their general and continue to make master pieces out of metal, like you can do in your sleep. Take care little brother, I love you.**

Tyson smiled a large peanut butter encrusted smile and he had tears leaking out his singular calf brown eye.

**Chiron**

**In my tragic life you are my teacher, my adviser and most of all, you are like the father that I never had. You would give me advice for any situation and help me with everything you had, you trusted me through thick and thin. In my life till I was twelve I never had a father figure in my life until you were there to fill the gap. Train heroes to be good, selfless and humble instead of boastful, selfish and cruel like Heracles and The Santiago twins to name a few. Take care Chiron I hope the Stolls don't trouble you too much.**

Chiron smiled proudly. His most powerful and skilled, yet humble and kind student has become so much more than just a regular hero. He became the greatest hero ever born.

Thalia pulled out what she hoped was the final piece of paper and began to read.

**Last but not least, Athena**

**I saved the most confusing one for last. At first we didn't get along at all but after I proved that I am not my so called 'father' we got along very well and I'm glad you gave me a chance to prove myself. I know that you wanted what was best for your daughter and I can understand that. You're a great person Athena, you care and you fight for what you believe is right. 'Always have a plan' right. Well I don't have a plan; I'm just going to go where my feet take me, basically I'm going to 'wing it' per se. Take care of yourself Athena and know that I love you just as much as the rest.**

Athena tried to keep her emotionless face but it kept breaking._ 'I used to never be effected by petty emotions but now' _she thought_ 'Now they control a part of my immortal life. Damn you Jackson, damn you'_.

**Jessie**

**Don't ask how I got this in here after it was already sealed or how I know that I saw everything that just happened. I understand what it's like to lose hope in finding a family but the people surrounding you can be the family you need and want. Know this sis, even through all that I still love you, I buried those feelings deep down but after watching the scene occur they resurfaced. Know that I will not stop loving you even when you stop loving me. Take care sis, I love you.**

Most people were shocked and confused about what he wrote but decided to let it go and smile largely along with an ecstatic Jessie. She wasn't expecting to actually get told anything but she was happy that he still loves her and she will do anything to get him back.

**Life is what you make of it. Never give up, never give in and never ever go for second best. Know this; unlike those traitors you can always call upon me, I will fight for you and the innocent. I will never forget those who never forgot me. Even if I'm not there, know that I will always protect you.**

People glanced around nervously wondering if he could do that. Little did they know that he could do much more than that as of now.

**Yours truly**

**A man once known as Percy Jackson, a man betrayed**

It was completely quiet for a few minutes as they digested that information and Piper couldn't help but think…

**Piper**

During that reading she felt pure love coming from Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, her mother and herself. She felt family love from Katie, Hazel, Hestia, Jessie, Tyson, Chiron, Hermes, Apollo, Rachel and Nico.

She also felt a more guarded love coming from Artemis and Athena. Piper was sure, using her mother's abilities that she inherited, that those women, and her, were in love with the same man.

And the worst thing for Piper is that her mother loves the same person as her.

"We should do our training to make it seem like nothing is wrong while we process this" said Hestia, taking charge of the quiet and awkward situation.

Most nodded and began to walk off, even the gods didn't flash but walk, until stopped them. We all turned to her and she asked to see Reyna, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Piper and Clarisse to stay behind.

They did and Thalia pulled a leather bound book out of her jacket. _'Seriously what else has she got in there' _mentally exclaimed the women.

* * *

Sooooo... what did you think?

Did you like how I portrayed the characters?

Did you like the pace it was set at?

Did you like how I went with his sister?

The theme?

And all that stuff. Please Review and tell me what you liked, what I could improve upon and any ideas if you want. Creative criticism is welcome but please no flames.


	4. The Eternal Battle-mage

**PLEASE READ**

Yeah the world didn't end, it just begun anew. Always wanted to say that for some reason.

This is in Percy and Reyna's third-person POV

Sorry it is shorter then the others.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own PJO or HOO

**Warning - **May contain cursing, sexual references and gore in later chapters. Don't forget OOC-ness is common so don't complain.

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! or don't. Your choice.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Eternal Battle-mage**

**Percy**

CHINK!

ROAR!

Those were the most common sounds that echoed through the early morning sky as Percy Jackson futility tried to defend an injured Fable with two bent and broken swords.

These past few hours have been Hades for the duo, sometimes literally. In the last fight that Percy and Fable had Fable was overwhelmed by a dozen or so hellhounds and was reduced to limping until his wound closes up naturally. Despite being a magical creature he cannot use Nectar and Ambrosia, much like Satyrs.

As of this moment a bruised, cut and burnt Percy was facing off with an equally injured Drakon. If you include a missing tail and claw equal. The only way he managed to remove those bodily parts involved a serious amount of hacking and cursing.

By now Percy was getting tired and his swords were little more than a blunt metal poker. The Drakon, despite how dumb and blood crazed it is, could see that he wouldn't last much longer and howled in victory.

This wasn't much of a Nobel Prize winning idea; especially when it leaves you open to an attack from any direction from a person that has no qualms about killing you. Running behind it he jabbed both of his pokers into the gaping wound where the tail used to be.

It screeched in pain and turned with speed that it shouldn't have without one of its claws. Using the stump of it leg it swatted Percy through the air and into the severed tail.

His head thwacked against something harder than the scales and much narrower. As his vision cleared he saw the Drakon thrashing about trying without purchase to dislodge the blades from its tail.

Turning his head around to see what he hit his head on he saw a midnight black three feet blade stuck half way in a chink in the armour. It's a Stygian iron sword.

He knew the effect of anyone that isn't a child of death touching a Stygian iron weapon is your soul being reaped by the blade and sucked out of your body. He almost had it happen to him a few times during practice with Nico.

Despite the risk he grasped the hilt tightly and pulled. It slid clean and he didn't feel the obvious negative effect that would've normally taken place as soon as he touched the handle.

The voice that he has been there since the end of the Giant war spoke, at a rather unconventional time, but spoke nonetheless _'It is because' _it paused slightly, like giving a dramatic speech or life changing words of encouragement _'Magic is everything and everything is magic'_.

_'What the Hades does magic have to do with anything!' _he mentally shouted back as he charged the wailing Drakon. Dodging the flailing limbs he managed to scratch its underbelly a few times before being pushed back.

The voice, though it was in a very unconventional fashion, like a little kid that got in trouble and tried to make up an excuse, argued back _'Like I just said 'magic is everything'. That means that you are spiritually linked to everything in the world' _the voice held surprising wisdom and power for someone that seemed so childish.

_'I am not childish' _the voice said as Percy hacked at the Drakon's hindquarters _'I just have a unique outlook on life' _the voice paused before adding _'and death'_ in a morbid, yet still obnoxious and childish tone.

Percy contemplated signing into a mental asylum as soon as he found one but quickly dismissed the idea. What's the point in being mentally health when your only companion is a talking wolf?

_'You know people help them…' _Percy decided to get his head back in the game and ignore all distractions, including the voice that seemed to be stalking him.

By the end of his 'battle stupor' as _she _used to call it he was pinned to the ground by a large claw with an organic cannon known as a Drakon loaded with green acidic bullets commonly known as spit.

What happened next would be incomprehensible to the human eye and very difficult to follow, even for demigods. Percy jerked to the left as it spat, effectively moving his body out of the way of the falling acid but his right arm was still clamped in the Drakon's grip. In a matter of moments his arm was saturated with dangerous chemicals and golden monster dust.

The chemicals are obviously the caustic saliva of the large lizard and the dust is the _remains_ of said lizard. In the next second the dust and spit were consumed in green flames. _'Greek fire' _thought Percy.

His body was numb and he saw a shadowed figure crouching over him. "Wh-" he began to say but was interrupted "All will be explained in due time hero" the voice was soft and melodious.

"Now, _sleep_" he felt the power in her last word and his desire to close his eyes grew stronger, despite the panic because of the loss of body functions. _"Sleep" _she repeated, more forcefully this time, and Percy felt his eyelids droop till they closed completely and, thankfully, dreamless sleep overtook him.

**Reyna**

She was shocked. Well they were all shocked, if not giddy and a tad bit jealous.

Thalia read the journal, more importantly that one part that showed his numerous loves. They each reacted differently to the information. Athena and Artemis remained stoic but slightly teary eyed if anything, Aphrodite and her daughter were openly crying.

Thalia had no reaction because she read it before and Clarisse and Reyna, like Athena and Artemis, remained as stoic as possible. It didn't really work but they made an effort.

After a few minutes someone spoke "We have to find him" they all turned to a composed and determined Aphrodite.

"We have to find him" repeated her daughter. Reyna sighed, she knew Percy and she knew that he isn't easy to find if he doesn't want to be found.

"You know Percy as well as us but he won't be easy to track. Unless he wants to be found and I doubt he wants to be found" she spoke out loud. Most slumped in their seats but a few had determination glinting in their eyes.

"It won't be too hard for me" Artemis stood up "I am the goddess of the hunt and no one has ever escaped me if I want to find them before" she said proudly, head held high.

Their hopes rose only to be dashed by one thought. One single thought that was probably right, just disconcerting _'He'll find a way to do the impossible. He always does'_.

"We have to at least try" said Clarisse, determination flashing dangerously in her eyes. Everyone knows that a determined Clarisse is a dangerous one.

"We'll discuss more on this later. For now though we should get back to our duties" said Athena. All the discussers nodded in agreement and left to do their duties. Whether it is to command the demigods/gods, oversee the design of building New Athens and Rome and the acquisition of the materials to do that or to lead small groups after the remaining monsters.

Reyna had one thought playing through her head as she left to supervise her fellow Romans as one of their two new Consuls _'I'm not going to give up on you Percy. And I know the others won't either'_.

**Percy**

Darkness and a ringing in his ear was all that accompanied Percy as he awoke an hour or so later. His first instinct was to grab his sword, well one of them, and get in a stance.

But he remembered the state of them and was depressed, the only gifts from his friends, destroyed. Right then he face palmed and looked at his watch with a reproachful look.

Indestructible and untarnishable Tyson told him. Then why didn't he use it to fight against the Drakon? Simple, he forgot he had it in the first place. He activated the shield and looked around the dark… tent?

It was a simple clay color with multiple colored runes from different ethnic backgrounds. Like Norse, Greek and Egyptian to name a few. How did Percy know where these symbols came from and what they meant? He had no clue but, as per usual, the voice did.

_'I told you "magic is everything", language has some part in magic so remember that phrase, it is vitally important to your life from now one… if you accept their offer'_ Percy had a lot of questions like 'Whose offer?' to less important ones like 'Are you bi-polar?'

The voice 'hmmphed' and Percy felt a slight headache _'Ok, ok' _he thought _'You're not bi-polar' _it may seem weird to have a conversation in your head to most people but Percy isn't most people and he has experienced weirder things.

He walked outside, ignoring the internal blabbering, with his shield poised like a glove/disc that will break anything it touches. Most would think that is a stupid notion, to use a shield as a weapon, but Percy created a fighting style that is fought with a shield and no weapon.

He designed the style mainly for defense but it can cause major damage similar to that of a large club or hammer can do. He calls the style _'Tornado'_.

Exiting the tent he saw a lit fire with two twenty year old women around it. One had tanned skin, warm blue eyes and glossy black hair. The other had pale skin, similar black hair and mysterious emerald green eyes. Percy met both these women before, one was Hecate, goddess of magic and the other was Hebe, goddess of youth.

He never had a problem with either of these goddesses; I guess you could call them acquaintances. "Sit, Perseus" he didn't have any reason to hate them so he sat at the command of Hecate.

He noticed as he sat down of a sword lying by Hecate's foot, next to it was a similar sheath. If he remembered correctly it was a one bladed oriental Katana. The strange thing though was that it was made from three metals.

The blade was split, blade and flat, the sharp side was golden, Imperial golden, while the back part was midnight black, Stygian iron, with golden runes from numerous languages inscribed from the base to the tip. Some runes Percy somehow recognized as _'Strength' _and _'Durability'_.

The handle was made from a black wood wrapped tightly with a white cloth, perfect for gripping. The pattern it made was checkered with black diamonds at regular intervals along the handle.

The cross guard was bronze and styled like the yin and yang symbol. The pommel was a simple bronze emblazoned cap merged, somehow, with the wood of the handle.

In total the blade was four feet long while the handle was thirteen inches.

The sheath was the same black wood with a bronze cap at the end and the top. Running down the black wood was a white carved oriental dragon.

"I see you see the blade" Percy looked up startled, he had forgotten he had company while he was studying the strange sword. He actually felt a pull towards it like he did with Riptide, and was curious.

"If you will accept our offer this blade, along with other things, will be yours" he was still staring at the sword, even when Hebe spoke. "How?" seeing their unasked question on what 'How' is he clarified "How did you merge the metals. As far as I know not even Hephaestus knows how to do that without causing an explosion".

They giggled "Full of questions aren't you" said Hecate "Magic is everything and everything is magic" Percy's head snapped up with wide eyes but she ignored him "The only limitation to magic is your imagination. Knowledge is useless when you can't think of how to use it in any situation that the fates may cause to come that you can't predict and make a plan for… improvisation for short".

Hebe continued from where she left off "Zeus' power over lightning, Hades' power over the dead, Poseidon's power over the seas" she listed off "They are all products of elemental or other magic, not natural powers".

"So does that mean you can do anything Lady Hecate? That everyone completely underestimates you?" asked Percy.

Hecate grinned and answered "And that is only my domain over magic. I have domain over many things like the moon and doorways".

"So at night I am much more powerful and combining magic with my power over doorways I can make… doorways through the ethereal plane of magic to another place" she added the next words so quietly that Percy barely heard them "Or I can travel through the temporal rift".

Temporal? Percy knew that he heard that word somewhere before… his head jerked to a nervous Hecate "Y-you c-can travel-l through t-time" he stuttered.

"Yes. That's a secret that only my close friends, like Hebe, know and I don't want you to go spilling it around, got that?" she eyed him from her place across the fire.

He nodded quickly and warily. She has a lot of secrets up her sleeves, most that he probably wouldn't want to know. "Now the offer" said Hecate "We offer to be your patrons and you our champion" they finished in unison.

"Y-your ch-champion?" he stuttered out "I mean why would you want me to be your champion. Wouldn't you rather _Blake_ or _Jessie_" they scowled into the fire and Percy got the idea that they don't like them.

Finally Hebe spoke "You shouldn't blame Jessie, she was tricked" he ripped his eyes away from the calm orange flame to look into the warm eyes of Hebe. "What do you mean tricked?" he demanded, forgetting that he was in the presence of two goddesses and adopted the brotherly side he held in.

"I'll show you" Hebe leaned in and placed a hand onto Percy's forehead. Images flashed through his mind. Percy's little sister talking with him, him leaving with _Annabeth_, her going to her brother for help, her twin convincing her to sleep with Jason and the recent confession.

He had to do something. He couldn't just let her think that he hates her. After a moments of thinking her turned to Hecate but she just smirked and said "I already did it" before he could ask.

He would've asked her to add a part to the note they read for her but he underestimated her abilities… like everyone else. "Now do you accept our offer" asked Hecate.

"I accept miladies" he spoke without hesitation and the utmost confidence.

"Now you are going to be the first champion either of us has had so we don't know how that may affect your body" said Hecate as she stood in front of him, sword sheathed in her hands.

Hebe walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her touch brought a feeling of euphoria to his body and mind. It also brought to mind that his body was healed completely, even his once battered arm.

Hecate held up the sword in one hand while she summoned a six foot tall gold capped and brace, black wood and rune/dragon engraved staff and spoke in sync with Hebe "Do you, Perseus Jackson, descendent of Miyamoto Musashi and Merlin Effigy, take up the swordsman's blade, Tribune, and the staff of the wizard, Yggdrasil, crafted from a branch of the world tree itself, as your weapons on your path to serve your patrons, Hecate and Hebe, in whatever deed they require, for as long as your eternal youth shall last".

Their voices held ancient power and Percy felt a burning sensation cover his body "I do" he said and grasped the sword in one hand and staff in the other. His eyes flashed green before a dominant blood red color took hold and Black-red marks, not unlike his legion tattoo, seeped up his pale arms into a tribal/runic pattern. Eventually his entire pale body was completely endowed with markings but the goddesses kept a firm hold on him.

The tattoo of his legion shifted so the symbol wasn't a trident but crossed torches with a chalice underneath it. A similar, just larger, pictograph appeared on his back.

He staggered and collapsed onto his knees gasping for air. The staff and sword shimmered and disappeared. Only for the sword to reappear on his back with the staff nowhere to be seen.

In a matter of moments his patrons were by his side holding the half-naked boy steady. His T-shirt burned to a crisp during the claiming of the parentless as ones champion but, thankfully, Percy's pants were just scorched and patchy.

He mumbled something they couldn't hear "What did you say Percy?" asked Hebe.

"Don't call me Percy. This is a new start for me, a new life so that means a new name" he stopped to think, which was surprising seeing as how he should've been incapacitated after the ritual.

"Call me… Erin. Yeah I like that. Erin, Erin Effigy" he paused and chuckled "After my famous ancestor" his face grew confused and slightly disturbed.

"I can't believe I'm Japanese" he murmured before collapsing.

Both women sat stunned before giggling away at his adorable face and the drool leaking out of his mouth.

"A new life, huh?" said Hecate as she teleported Per- sorry Erin into the tent.

"So Erin Effigy, huh? Erin Effigy. Hmmm… Erin Effigy" Hecate gave her a pointed look.

"What are you doing?" she asked, agitated by her friends antics.

"It rolls off the tongue easily doesn't it? Erin Effigy" Hecate nodded. It did sound rather nice.

"Let's get back to Olympus, we'll talk to him tomorrow and who knows what Zeus might do if he finds us out of Olympus" said Hecate. She didn't seem pleased from hiding away her powers but she knows that they have numbers and power on their side while she may be much more versatile.

They flashed off to the city in the sky without another word.

But sitting in the heart of a star was a cheery, not to mention bi-polar, ten year old girl.

She giggled "Sleep well my student, sleep well" and in a flash of light brighter than even Gaea could do, she vanished.

* * *

What did you think?

Same questions as last time with ones like 'Did you like the weapons and their names?' and 'Did you like how I went with his ancestors?'. And don't forget to review, I always like to know what people think of my work. Even if it is only one word.

Here are Hecate and Hebe's domains for this story.

**Hecate -** Magic, witchcraft, sorcery, necromancy, gates, walls, doorways, childbirth, crossroads, light, herbal knowledge, fire, change. nurturing the young and trivial knowledge.

**Hebe -** Youth, kindness, innocence and forgiveness.

I got these with mixed sources (Wikipedia, Percy Jackson wiki) and I made up a few for Hebe.

I did research on the worlds greatest swordsman and Miyamoto Musashi came up and I did the same with wizard but it sucked so I just did Merlin and gave him the last name Effigy.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Revolution

**PLEASE READ**

This is written in Artemis' third person POV.

This one is about 3,000 words.

**nofunnybusnies - **I said I got them from mixed sources. So they are not accurate, probably.

**STILL-D.R.E - **In this story Miyamoto Musashi and Merlin are just mortals favored by certain gods for their skills. In the time of Merlin, magic was a practice, so in this story humans have some ability to use magic, unless Hecate curses them. And with the last name 'Effigy' it just sounds cool and it sounds even better when put with the first name Erin. And how would Poseidon be a descendent? And you can't count the Titans or Primevals.

**Blitzing Riptide - **I'll give you some clues with the girl, it should be easy to work out.

1) She was in a star, a source of great _power_

2) It mentions that _primevals_ are present, doesn't really specify which are and are not.

And as for the staff, well imagine it like the hunters bows. It will come to him when he wants it to but leave when he doesn't need it. I'll describe the attributes of both weapons in here seeing as how I can't figure out how to list them in the story.

**Tribune - **Oriental Katana, four and a half feet long, fourteen inch handle, yin and yang styled cross-guard, fancy engraved hilt, Blade split in half, gold on the bladed side and black on the flat side with runes running from base to point. The cross-guard and hilt are celestial bronze, the handle is black wood with checkered pattern made from tightly wrapped white linen. It can only be picked up by Erin/Percy, can chop through celestial bronze and marble like butter. Indestructible and untarnishable.

**Yggdrasil - **Six feet tall staff, golden caps on both ends, two golden braces spread out evenly on the black wood with a white engraved dragon running down it surrounded by similar runes that are on the sword. Can only be held by Erin/Percy. Indestructible and untarnishable.

Those are his weapons and I may not have mentioned something about them.

**Zeta's-Awakening - **I've always wanted to try a harem and this story idea gave me the chance so I took it. I also have a short attention span so if there are mistakes its because while re-reading what I wrote I get bored and miss things. I hate harems where the girls act like 'Mindless drones', as you so well put it, so I will be making them very independent.

**book study - **Read the summary and you will see a certain legion that will take place.

And for all those others who read this story and review or favorite, I thank you for your support. I will be adding some very crazy stuff in the next chapter but I personally believe they are one of a kind ideas that will entertain people.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Revolution**

**Artemis**

Artemis pondered over these last four hundred years as her hunt rested near the village of Kirokesh and castle Beroug, ruled by the tyrant king, Jasopel Filia. He was a pig like most men, but not like _Percy Jackson_.

Four hundred years ago he was banished and half a year after he was banished his brother disappeared because everyone grew to hate him like they should and want Percy back. Blake disappeared deep into the ocean and was never found again, not even by his father or his twin, who now both hate him.

They realized their mistake and began to look for Percy with the immortals and few gods who already were. They were all distraught that they couldn't find him but never gave up, even hundreds of years later. Mainly because Hades' says that Percy's soul never entered the underworld.

All the women that were at the reading of his journal those four centuries ago have worked out their indecision and… compromised. No matter how awkward it sounds they would not let Percy be hurt like that again, they would keep his heart and protect it, if they find him that is.

In these four hundred years the Earth has changed dramatically. There is now one giant landmass that is positioned with one third up from the bottom tip is directly on the equator, making the north very cold. An advantage of the movement caused by Gaea is the rapid natural production of minerals like coal and iron; it even made celestial bronze and imperial gold to show up in certain places like mount Hurakan, the largest volcano that reaches twice as high as Mount Everest, directly in the center of the mega continent.

And that is where the hunters are right now, hunting for a mysterious man with many titles in the lower north. He has a lot of titles and they are very bountiful.

The marauder of freedom and the slayer of corruption are two that he gained when he raided several slave camps made by tyrant kings and freed the innocent, as well as killed said tyrants, usually by hanging them from their castle portcullis'.

He earned the titles, the eternal orchestrator and the emperor of revolution, because he has been around for three hundred and eighty years and has been at the pinochle point of the fall and rise of kingdoms for said centuries.

He earned the title, the commander of the stone giants, because it is said that he has an army of stone giants at his command that he can use to crush his enemies.

He received the title, the grand battle-mage, because of his battle skills that are unparalleled and his magical abilities that can only be matched by the goddess of magic herself, Hecate.

One of his others is the admiral of magic, cause he is rumored to have a fleet of ancient flying war machines that wreak havoc upon his enemies.

But his true name is one that strikes fear and awe into others, even a lot of the gods. His name is Erin Effigy, the unknown king, warrior of oblivion. There are rumours that he has an island kingdom somewhere in the large harbor called Jackson harbor, named after Percy Jackson, and he was given the title of 'the unknown king' since no one knows who he really is or what he looks like.

He was also given the title of 'warrior of oblivion' because he was rumored to have singlehandedly obliterated vast armies of mortals, demigods and monsters alike without getting so much as a scratch on him while using his unique oriental sword, Tribune, or his staff, Yggdrasil.

The gods of Olympus acquisitioned the hunters to track him down and bring him to Olympus, now in what was once known as northern Africa, on the coast of Jackson harbor, right near New Athens and Rome. The hunters weren't worried though, the rumors are just exaggerations. How good can one person be?

Artemis heard commotion outside her tent and rose to go check what it was. Outside of her tent the hunters were scrambling about grabbing their bows and quivers while a few others retrieved the hunting dogs.

Phoebe, Artemis' lieutenant for four hundred years skidded to a halt in front of her lady. Artemis saw a smoke trail rising above the tree line; the smoke was coming from the town of Kirokesh and castle Beroug.

Before Phoebe could mutter a word Artemis was gone from the clearing, sprinting towards the smoke in hope that Erin will be there. She arrived at her clearing a few minutes before her hunters arrived and saw her frozen in place. Observing the carnage wrought upon the guards by the towns people.

A few of the lightly armed villagers went down but two more took his/her place and rushed the guards. After watching with sick fascination Artemis decided to investigate.

She caught a woman by her elbow and asked her "Who is leading this rebellion?" the women saw the goddess and her troop and quickly bowed down low. Another thing is that the mist was completely shattered by Gaea and now the mortals knew of the gods.

"Lady Artemis" she replied, still bowed, it wasn't every day that the moon goddess shows up during a revolution against a corrupt king "It is the grand battle-mage himself, Erin Effigy" her voice was filled with adoration.

That's another thing about Effigy, almost everyone adores him, except corrupt _male_ kings, the female queen's adore him like the rest. There are also pictures of him represented on linen weavings and paintings.

In the weavings and paintings he has black or white hair, pale skin littered with tattoos and blood red eyes. He is also depicted as very muscular. Those weavings and paintings were made by those who said they've seen him, which is really unlikely because most say he never takes off his hooded cloak.

"You may go" said Artemis to the villager. Said villager bowed once more before sprinting off into the fight while brandishing a kitchen knife. Most of the commotion was moving towards the castle so the hunters followed in the shadows, eager to get the drop on Effigy.

The guards were forced back to the castle gates on the rock mesa that that the castle was built on, the only _known_ way in. They did this because of basic strategy so that they could funnel the villagers into the gates and kill them; one by one the only flaw to their plan was that the gates were sealed shut.

Guards and villagers fell as they were now at a standstill. _'Where is he?' _Artemis mentally questioned herself. Her question was answered as she saw a man that had blonde hair and blue eyes with a tight noose around his neck that was connected to the top of the portcullis bellow him. Next to him was a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like him that regarded him with hate, she couldn't have been more than six.

And behind the kneeled and bloodied man at the edge of the battlements was the hunter's target, the one that they've seen but never been even close to catching. He wore a linen hooded tunic that cast a shadow over his face but revealed his nose, jaw, a full snow white goatee and all viewable skin completely covered in tribal/runic tattoos.

The sleeves were short, mid bicep, revealing even more tattooed pale but muscular arms, and on his left arm was a legion symbol with crossed torches and a chalice under them. On his back was sheathed _the_ blade of legend itself, Tribune, the arch of justice and absolution, bane of kings. He wore some wool and leather long pants under his tunic with leather soled boots.

_'Over all he looks good'_ Artemis thought but immediately pushed the thought away _'I am a maiden goddess I can't think these things' _she scolded herself.

As her side that surfaced since she met Percy and her usual cold and calculating side were about to get into a heated argument Erin turned around from talking to the girl, who closed her eyes, turned around and covered her ears.

_'At least he stopped that innocent girl from watching'_ Artemis thought approvingly, letting a child watch someone getting hanged can, and probably will, scar them for life. He called out to the warring crowds below.

"SILENCE!" his voice was like thunder, it was familiar to Artemis but seemed different at the same time. She couldn't place it but all she knew was that it was deeper. Everyone stopped their fighting and looked up at him.

The guards begun to futilely try and pry the door open when they saw their king ready to be hanged but it was impossible to get through, like it was enchanted by magic. And if his reputation is true then the door probably was enchanted by magic

"This is the tyrant king Jesopel Filia. He has spilt the blood of your children and enslaved hundreds of your families to his mines!" his voice was harsh and cold, but it carried a certain awkwardness to it that made the goddess and her more experienced hunters think that he hates to talk like that.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch these despicable acts be committed!" the crowd roared out in approval and the guards, realizing that they have no chance of winning, slinked off to somewhere, unseen by the bloodthirsty crowd.

"No you will not, and neither will I. He has spilt the blood of countless innocence and it is now time for his judgement and damnation!" he placed his foot on Jesopel's upper back, in between his shoulder blades "This is ending of his life and the beginning of your revolution!" he roared and gave one sharp push with his leg.

The crowd cheered as the large CRAACCCKKK! That accustomed a hanging was heard. Hanging from the portcullis, like a bad hunting trophy, was the body of the late king Filia, latest victim of Erin's absolution.

Erin mouthed a few words that would've been inaudible but thankfully Artemis learned to read lips a long time ago. He said "Till death do you part, your heart shall unbind you" now known all over the world of Pangaea for the last three hundred years as the hymn of punishment and redemption and rumored to have been started by none other than Erin Effigy.

Erin turned around, took the little girls hand and walked into the castle. Since the castle is on a small mesa with only one known way in and out Artemis used her power over the surrounding forest to find the secret entrance/exit. Every castle has one, whether the king knows about it or not, one would be foolish not to have one.

She located it at the foot of the mesa on the opposite end of the gate next to a water fall that goes into a small river that leads to a small lake by Kirokesh. Artemis lead her hunters around to the other side of the mesa and saw Erin and the girl walking south-east through the woods, completely un-agitated.

The newest hunter, Ashley, fired a warning shot too close and almost took his head off. It says almost because the man's head twitched out of the way and his hand came up and caught the arrow without even looking at it. He did all this without even losing his stride.

"Good shot hunter" he said turning around, staring straight at where Ashley was standing. In a matter of seconds he and the girl were surrounded. She clung tightly to his leg, looking at the hunters fearfully.

"Give us the girl Erin and come with us" said Artemis "The gods of Olympus demand your presence on Olympus" she thought he would come. No one would deny a visit to Olympus or the demands of the gods. One would be either foolish or extremely brave to refuse.

He snorted "The gods can't demand anything from me Artemis" his voice was harsh and cold but no way near as cold as Phoebes when she addressed him "It's Lady Artemis to you _boy"._

Phoebe turned to the girl and crouched on one knee "Come here little girl. Get away from that man" she asked kindly, but sternly and the girl shook her head and snuggled closer to Erin's warm leg.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Elizabeth, a hunter that has been with the hunters before Zoe died and an adamant hater of all boys, save one. They all heard the _whole_ tale of Perseus and had come to admire and respect him. Wouldn't you admire someone who can gain the approval of the man-hating goddess Artemis and her equally man-hating ex-lieutenant? Or the approval of his father's enemy, Athena?

"I rescued, Regina" he said, he made sure to cover her ears "Her father was the king, her mother was a slave descendent of Aphrodite that he raped and despite carrying his blood he treated her like dirt".

The hunters were shocked but Phoebe was still trying to urge Regina over to her.

"How about this" said Erin "We let her choose instead of forcing her" he gave a pointed look at Phoebe who scowled in response. He made Regina let go of him and crouched down to her level.

She was scared; he could see it in her eyes "Who do you want to go with? Me?" he gestured to himself "Or them?" he gestured to the hunters.

Regina didn't even take time to think and latched herself to Erin, who chuckled and picked her up. Artemis decided it was time for her to step in "It doesn't make a difference _boy_ you are requested on Olympus. Either you come peacefully or forcefully".

"Hmmm…" he appeared to mull it over but anyone could tell it was just for show "I think I'll go with the forcefully part" he paused before giving them an expectant look "Can you really force me?" the hunters just glared at him harder and a few released their arrows, careful not to hit Regina.

The arrows stopped in mid-air about a meter or so away from the pair. He snickered at the shocked expressions the hunters wore "Magic is everything" he slashed his free hand in a downward arch next to him and a blue flame-like vortex appeared out of nowhere where his hand had swept across.

"And everything is magic" finished Melanie, a daughter of Hecate "The credence of magic" she whispered, eying him. He looked over his shoulder at the stunned hunters.

"Send my regards to the gods" he began to walk through but stopped right next to it and craned his next to look directly into Artemis' yellowy-silver eyes… red against silver. "And send the regards of Percy Jackson to" and stepped through the portal.

Before anyone could do anything the portal sealed shut behind him with a pop! And splutter, like a miniature blue, flaming wormhole closing. _'He knows something about Percy!' _Artemis mentally chaffed herself for letting him go when he has important information.

Artemis needed to find him but she also had to inform the council and who knows where he went. She gathered her hunters and ordered them to go pack up the campsite and make way for the camp grounds near Olympus, about two days walk or half a day run for the hunters, considering their blessing from Artemis and that they aren't too far away from Olympus.

After they left she flashed to her throne on Olympus. All the gods were already there… arguing like usual. Clearing her throat all attention was diverted to her.

"What have you found daughter?" Zeus demanded. She retold the events of the revolution and by the end Ares was grinning and Athena was contemplating, others where just worried or plain nonchalant.

"He hanged Filia off of his castle gate to show that the corrupt cannot hide from justice" Athena said like the bookworm she is, albeit a very sexy bookworm but still a bookworm.

"Who cares!" shouted Ares, maniac gleam in his eyes; he's been like that ever since Aphrodite got a divorce from Hephaestus, stopped having as much demigod children and dumped him four hundred years ago, she hasn't even been on a date for four centuries, and its concerning everyone but the nine other girls "Was there a lot of blood?" he demanded.

"Yes there was blood" Artemis deadpanned. Are grinned and got all giddy in his seat "Was there…" he was interrupted by his father.

"ENOUGH WITH WAR!" Ares shrunk into his seat at his father's glare. Zeus turned to Artemis and his eyes softened "Is there anything else daughter?" he asked in a considerably lower tone than he just used.

"Yes. When he left he said to send his regard to the gods" said people rolled their eyes "And to send the regards of Percy Jackson" their heads snapped up, a few snapped literally, and their eyes shone with a new vigor.

"He knows where my son is!" Poseidon all but roared. The gods that didn't betray Percy rolled their eyes and thought _'Doesn't he remember he disowned him?'_

"That's what Anthony said" Dionysus said innocently. He loves to mess up everyone's names and mixes Artemis' up with boy's names just to annoy her, let's just say it works.

"Don't call me Anthony!" she was visibly trembling in rage _'Coming so close to finding him yet this old drunk just annoys me even more' _she thought _'If he wasn't a god he would be dead. I should have killed him before he became a god'._

"We must find this man!" said Zeus "Artemis, you look for him through the wilds" he turned to address Athena "Keep an eye on each village and tell us when and where a revolt may happen" he turned to his brother "Search Jackson harbor again, with the New Athens fleet, and don't stop till you find his island if it really is there".

He turned to Ares "Go inform the Romans to keep an eye out for him" he turned to Hermes "Go tell the Greeks to watch out for him" they nodded.

"The rest of you will assist Athena, Poseidon and Artemis with their tasks, understood" the other Olympians nodded "Council dismissed!" he disappeared in a shower of sparks that swathed the whole room before retreating into the sky.

"Drama queen" mumbled Poseidon before going to search the harbor… for the thousandth time in the last two years alone. The rest left in silence, too stunned to really do much.

_'We will find you Erin' _thought the moon goddess _'and when we find you, you are going to tell us where Percy is, or else'_. She flashed down to her hunters, who were camped near the fishing village of Carnich, just north of Olympus.

* * *

Did you like this chapter?

Tell me what you thought about it?

I will be making random names for the villages so don't blame me if they suck. Blame my imagination.

The next chapter will be in Erin/Percy's POV. It will introduce his _Island _to all those curious folks out there.

Remember to read, favorite and review if you like this story. If you don't like it tell me what you don't like through a review and I will work on it.

Be prepared for a lot of introductions and a bit of a filler but more of an explanation chapter next time.


	6. Equinox of Eden

**PLEASE READ**

This chapter is mainly to showcase Erin's generosity, kindness and sense of justice while simultaneously giving you information on the island and its occupants. So it is pretty much a filler/informer chapter.

**noneofyourbusiness09 - **They are the symbol of his dedication to his patrons, so they can't disappear.

**CourtingTheMoon - **Don't worry they will be introduced by chapter nine or ten.

**Hozven - **That will not be for a long while my friend.

Thank you to all the other people who have reviewed and/or favorited and/or am following this story while giving me your opinion. Your opinion helps me write what people would like as a whole.

Just to let you people know I am a sporadic writer. Meaning if my attention is dragged away I won't do nearly as good. So if I don't update for a while it's because I am making sure it is as good as I can get it.

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Equinox of Eden**

**Erin**

Two people stepped, one person stepped out and carried the other, out of a blue vortex into castle Equinox of Eden Island… the land out of time. One of the people was Erin Effigy, the unknown king and descendent of the greatest pure mortal warrior and wizard ever born, Miyamoto Musashi and Merlin Effigy respectively, and the other was Regina Filia, descendent of Aphrodite, daughter of Jesopel Filia, one of the tyrant kings of Pangaea.

Erin looked at the young girl in his arms "Are you OK?" his voice was soft and melodious instead of the harsh and cold tone that he used during the _removal _of the king.

She nodded tiredly and rested her head on his shoulder, she was out instantly. He carried the girl to one of the bedrooms he built in the Mesoamerican styled castle. As he walked down the halls lit by the soft glowing green gemstone chandeliers he walked past the many guards.

The guards weren't human, or really organic. The correct term would be Golem, Automaton or Ushabti. They were carved out of the same stone that made the temple and engraved beautifully. They were bulky and their eyes were bright green gemstones in Bolias and the castle, blue gemstones in Tempurast and orange to red gemstones in Kulgan.

They were positioned all around the island, in different forms but the same. In the east was Kulgan city, or the city of the desert. The Golems, more commonly called Ushabti's in Kulgan city, were made out of toughened sandstone, just like the buildings. The city is styled like Egypt.

Surrounding the city is Morlog's forest. This forest is separated into north and southern halves by Mount Tranquility. The only thing connecting them was Morlog's pass, a mountainous pathway in between Mount Tranquility, the mountain that holds the Armistice coliseum, and its twin, Mount Serenity, the mountain that bares castle Equinox and the beacon tower of Eden.

To the east of the southern half of Morlog's forest is Bolias city, or the city of the forest. Like the castle the buildings are designed like Mesoamerican and the guards are the same. Running through the city is the Sparrow River.

North of there is the Arctic forest, the southern half is tropical and the top is more… well Arctic, no one knows how and why it splits, other than Erin. Just above that is Tempurast city, city of the tundra and the guards are made of bronze, iron, etc. they are mostly called Automatons there. The city is designed like Scottish mixed with English. Going through the city is the Heron River.

Each separate city has its own power sources. Bolias uses magical orbs and shards of green gemstones that pull energy out of the ethereal plane of magic, Tempurast use blue gemstones that absorb the natural energy of the cold in the north while Kulgan uses the power of the sun by absorbing it into orange and red gemstones.

He got to her room and opened the door. The room is very exquisite, the walls were made of simple stone, and it had the regular green chandelier that can be adjusted with a clap. It was very nicely accommodated; a queen sized bed, a desk by the tinted window, and a few bookcases by the walls.

He carefully lowered her into the bed and drew up the covers. She immediately snuggled into the soft and fluffy pillows. She looked adorable when he looked down at her. She looked, for once, at peace instead of the nervous and guarded look she has adopted for the last four years.

He clapped his hands softly and the light dimmed. Now it was only just bright enough to barely see, like the dull glow of the moon at night. He left the room and shut the door softly. He usually rescues families if he does rescue people and they choose to live out their life in one of the three sectors/cities.

But he has almost never rescued a single person, let alone a six year old girl. And those people who are alone that he rescues are usually in their fourteens to twenties.

He walked to the balcony that looks over the Arctic forest. He looked into the golden tinged horizon of Jackson harbor, a millisecond behind regular time. That should be explained.

When Erin made the island he didn't want it to be found so he used his magical powers to pull the island a few milliseconds behind its respective time period. This way anyone looking for it, no matter how long they look, will be too late to find it, because it isn't present in the time period they are searching through, one step behind them, literally.

This would require little power because it is only a few milliseconds but it needs constant management and an anchor, now known as the beacon tower of Eden. The tower is in the center of castle Equinox and in the very top of the tower it contains a stone that shines with a blue light that supplies the power required and anchors the island to its current time.

Erin enchanted the temporal stone himself, it basically pulls energy from the ethereal realm of magic and uses said power to stabilize and anchor the island to this realm of time. It's a nifty trick, no one can get in the tower to steal the stone, and people have tried. But Erin has read those books, and met some people that think they are immune because of their _amazing_ and _impenetrable _security. He even broke into a few places once believed _impenetrable_, like Olympus.

So he is always alert for threats and constantly upgrading the security, like lately he added his new invention/guardian. Instead of a humanoid shaped Golem, like usual, he made a draconic shaped Golem. It isn't that big, the size of a minibus and twice as long, but it is enchanted to have senses only trumped by Erin, Jade teeth, wing tips, claws and a tail spike that can rip through celestial bronze like butter.

It's body is nearly indestructible, it has the capability to breathe much hotter than normal Greek fire and to have one goal in its eternal existence. Protect the stone, because if the stone is removed from its hold the island will drift back to its regular place in time.

Along with this he placed four eight foot tall stone gargoyles on each cardinal point of the tower; they were each nicknamed by the residents of Eden for their unique battle prowess. The bloody north was called that because it tends to use its claws, teeth, wings and tail to rip people to pieces, loudly. The silent south was called that because it attacks efficiently and quietly from a distance, no one but Erin knows what weapon it uses, and most don't want to know.

The monstrous west was called that because it uses a great double-bladed axe and another smaller double-bladed axe attached to its tail to cleave and chop intruders to small pieces. The violent east was called that because it commonly uses dual swords and a spear like tail to slice and shish kebab all that moves. Together they are called the four cardinal demons of Equinox.

All the Golems on the island are linked to Erin's life force so if Erin dies they will shut down, except the dragon and gargoyles, which are linked to both Erin and the stone. They follow Erin's orders, but lives off the arcane energy of the stone they guard.

Erin felt two warm and hairy bodies push him to the ground, sit on top of him and run their slobbery tongues all over his face. He struggled for five minutes before he managed to shove them off him, non-violently, and sit up.

Sitting in front of him were two convertible sized wolves. One had dark yellow eyes, once bronze now black claws and fangs and midnight black fur. It's Fable, the king of the wolves. The other was a wolf with brighter yellow eyes, white claws and fangs and pure white fur. It's Mist, the queen of the wolves.

Fable has been with Erin since it was a pup and he found Mist when he was traveling far into the north during the world shift, as it was now called. He found her in a heavily guarded compound inside the borders of what once was Russia.

Along with their master, Erin, they were made eternal, not immortal, they can still die, just eternally existing till they die of unnatural causes, like murder.

_'How did the revolution go?' _a soft and warm voice that belonged to Mist mentally asked Erin. _'It went fine' _came the short reply from Erin; he was too distracted thinking about where Regina may live. She could live in the castle but she would be all alone, seeing as how Erin is almost never there, always on missions.

_'Who's the little one?' _this voice was rougher then Mists voice, it was Fable, her mate.

_'Her names Regina Filia, daughter of the tyrant Jesopel Filia and a slave that he raped' _both wolves bared their finger length fangs in a silent snarl; they loathed slavery and rape _'Even though she was his daughter he treated her like the dirt he walked on'_.

_'Will she live in the castle?' _asked Mist. Erin sighed _'I don't know, I'm hardly ever here, and she won't have any people to take care of her or friends to play with. She'll be all alone' _he stared into the golden tinged horizon.

_'Well… there is an orphanage in each city' _Erin's head snapped up _'An orphanage' _he hissed _'Why is there an orphanage? And why was I never told?'_

_'As you said you are hardly ever here and the children need a home' _Erin glared at Fable _'and it never occurred to you that they can have more than a home here, it's practically empty'._

_'You would let them live in the castle?' _asked Mist, shocked. She shouldn't be shocked though, Erin is also known for his generosity and kindness.

_'Why can't they. They could have food, clothes and a real family if they stayed here and there is more than enough room for over a hundred people. The only people who actually stay here are you two, your pups, me and the Golems'_ he pondered for not even a millisecond before speaking out loud _'I will bring them here and give them a real_ _home, one that they deserve but missed out on'_.

Before the wolves could move or even speak Erin stepped through a recently created portal to Bolias city's orphanage. He landed on the stone pathway right next to the building that homes the children.

People were shocked to see him. He mostly sticks to the shadows and avoids attention while looking out for the best for the people of Eden. He smiled at the civilians and walked into the building without another word.

He entered a long corridor that split of into several parts with stairs at the top. The first on the right led to the lounge, where four children were talking, the second on the left led to the kitchen and the door at the base of the stairs led to an office labelled.

**Abigail Nurma**

**Orphanage manager**

He opened the door quietly and slipped inside. He saw a lady with grey hair, slightly worn and wrinkly skin and bright blue eyes. She looked about fifty but age is very deceptive now days.

He cleared his throat and she looked up from the papers she was writing in and sprung to her feet. She went to bow but Erin stopped her.

"Please don't bow. I hate it when people bow" she nodded quickly, not trusting her mouth. The last person to make Erin angry on the island caused Erin to lose control and create the great maelstrom of Jackson harbor two hundred years ago.

"Lor…" he cut her off "And please don't call me lord. It's annoying" she nodded quickly "Please sit Miss Nurma" he asked her kindly. She complied, now looking at him with a less astonished and scared gaze but the usual amazed and adoring look.

"What c-can I do for you?" she stuttered slightly, she could see those beautiful crimson red eyes under his hood up close when they are normally a blur to everyone.

"I would to, ah, adopt the children" he said.

"Would you like to see them?" Erin only nodded in response and let her lead him back to the lounge room.

They arrived at the entrance and Abigail Nurma called for their attention "Children" they looked at her "You have a visitor" she gestured to Erin. Their eyes went wide and they jumped up.

One was a seven year old girl, with brown hair, hazel eyes and chocolate brown skin. The other girl was about twelve with black hair, perfect surfer tan and ocean blue eyes.

The two boys were completely identical. Blonde hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. They were both fifteen from the looks of it.

"Hello children" Erin pulled down his hood revealing his snow white hair and goatee, ignoring the gasp from Abigail, and dropped onto one knee in front of the seven year old girl "What is your name little one?"

"Gw-Gwen" her voice was barely audible, staring at the man in front of her nervously. It's the ruler and creator of this paradise himself, right in front of her, asking her name, anyone would be nervous.

"Well Gwen, I have come with an offer for all four of you" they looked at him hopefully "Would you like to come live in castle Equinox?"

Hope gleamed in their eyes even more "Re-really?" asked the black haired girl.

"Of course, that is, if you want?" they nodded erratically. He smiled and turned to the others "What are the rest of your names?"

"I'm Kimberly Ashworth, daughter of Poseidon" Erin tensed slightly but it was gone as soon as it came "And that is Gwendolyn Suthers" she pointed to the little girl now tightly clinging to Erin's neck.

"I'm William…" said one twin.

"And I'm Aaron…" said the other.

"And together we're the Gale twins" the finished together.

Erin snickered lightly _'So much like the Stolls'_ he thought.

"Is there any paper work I have to sign?" he asked Abigail.

"Yes th-there is" she said "I'll just go get it" she left to her office and Erin took the chance to get acquainted with the kids. After six minutes of talking animatedly Abigail came back with four forms and a pencil in her hands.

She handed the forms to him and pointed at the bottom "Please sign here on each form" he did so and handed them back to her. She took them and placed them on the table. She turned to the four with slightly teary eyes.

"You four stay safe and write to me when you can" they hugged her tightly. "You know you can still see her if you want" they looked up at him surprised, most children adopted never see the person who took care of them again.

"But to be able to see her I may have to teach a few" a blue spark flew from one extended hand to the other "Tricks" he smiled at their astonished looks.

"Y-you would teach us magic?" the twins were obviously excited, and so were the other twos "Why wouldn't I?" he looked out the clear window and cut in before they could say anything "You should go pack your things and come down here. I'll give you a tour of the castle later" they nodded, hugged Abigail again and bolted up the stairs.

"Please take care of them" asked the women.

"Don't worry, no one will touch them while I live" she seemed more than assured, he is immortal, or so the legend says and his skill as a warrior and mage are unparalleled, added with the fact that he has an army of near indestructible Golems at his beckoning and a fleet of flying war machines that can rip apart the land if he so wishes.

After a few minutes they were standing in front of Erin, giddy and nervous as Hades. After a few more goodbyes and promises to see each other Erin opened the portal, scaring them to Hades.

"W-what is that-t?" Gwen was clinging to Erin's leg like a life line. "It's OK. It may look intimidating but it's just a portal, it can't hurt you" he picked her up into his arms and stepped through the portal after the others.

The children opened their eyes and looked around in awe; they were in the garden surrounding the beacon tower of Eden. It was gorgeous. The sparkling water dropped from half way up the tower, pooled in a mote like fashion around it and ran off in two rivers, the river Sparrow and Heron.

"It's beautiful" murmured Kimberly, the others nodded in agreement. Erin watched in amusement as they walked around the park, or got Erin to carry her around in Gwen's case.

They were inspecting the Banyan trees that grow almost everywhere in the garden when two large wolves bounded out of nowhere with a six year old girl on the female wolfs back.

As the wolves arrived the children cowered while the little blonde girl leaped, literally, into Erin's arms, who was still carrying Gwen. Erin promptly fell on his buttocks with a low groan emanating from his throat.

"Erin!" yelled the girl, completely oblivious to the surrounding people. He sat up and adjusted both girls in his arms, Gwen supported by his left arm and Regina by his right.

"Hello Regina, I have some people I want you to meet" he jutted his head at the three staring at the wolves nervously and the other girl in his arms.

Regina saw their wary stares and practically sprang out of Erin's arms and latched her small arms around Fables neck, surprising most of them with her speed. "It's alright" she looked at them "See he's friendly" she hugged Fables neck tighter and snuggled closer into his warm fur.

_'Only to those I like' _Fable thought, only Erin heard it but decided not to voice it for the others to hear. "Welcome, children, to castle Equinox. Your new home" Erin waved his hands around dramatically.

Erin lowered Gwen onto the ground and stretched his back "I have to go to a few places, but I will be back before nightfall" he looked at them "I'll let Fable and Mist here" he gestured to the wolves "show you around, until I come back".

_'Before you go" _thought Mist, Erin turned to her _'I took the liberty of researching the orphans in the orphanages and I will tell you there are two in Kulgan and one in Tempurast'_ she began to list them off.

_'In Tempurast is Isabelle Monique, daughter of Mirabelle Monique and Boreas, god of the north wind and winter' _Erin was slightly shocked, there haven't been any demigods of the cardinal winds in the last two hundred years _'She is sixteen, has snow white hair like you, ice blue eyes and wings of the same color' _that's another thing, children of Boreas occasionally have wings.

_'In Kulgan is a boy at age five, with black hair and blue eyes, his name is Caleb Cedric. His nine year old brother is name Alabaster Cedric; with the same features' _Erin murmured a silent 'thank you' before disappearing in another blue portal.

_'Gods. All this portal traveling, no matter how time saving, is so annoying' _he thought before emerging in the lined town of Tempurast. The streets were warm because of the crystals absorbing the cold energy and converting it into heat.

The laws of energy conservation is present everywhere and in everything, it is a part of magic as much as science, which is just another form of magic. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only altered into another form, like from light to heat.

He opened the door, ignoring the curious stares, and walked inside. Despite only doing this once before he finds it utterly boring, the only reason he is doing is because of the children.

_'All for one and one for all' _he thought _'No matter how much my but gets sore'_.

* * *

How was it?

Did you like the islands description and was it clear or too jumbled?

Did you like how he lives his life?

What about the Golem idea?

If you read this story and like it please review and tell what you liked and if there is anything I can make better.


	7. The Harbinger

**PLEASE READ**

This is minor introductory chapter for a new force.

**Heiwa no Hato - **I am sorry for the errors but they happen, nothing is perfect. I read over the explanations but they are only confusing if you aren't open minded about science and magic. Most places in the days of swords and shields usually had a king, jarl, etc. they were commonly ruled by one person and his family with land split among the kings vassals, the world began again, people tried to take control, etc. I'll let you figure the rest out.

**CourtingTheMoon - **That is actually a really good idea. I will have a sister/motherly relationship between the children and the girls.

**Inspriation Lives On - **They are not going to be in his army but he does teach them to do some stuff.

**Guest, chapter 3 - **Grammar bro. Grammar. And I have seen plenty of really good Percy/Harem stories and wanted to give it a try. If you don't like it I don't care.

Anyway. Thank you reviewers, readers and people who favorited for your support. This shows people the versatility of Erin/Percy's army.

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Harbinger**

**Hecate**

"COUNCIL MEETING!" it has been a week and three days since Artemis reported about Erin, Hecate and Hebe's champion, though no one knows it. Ever since the second Titan war years ago the minor gods took part in the councils, a very minor part but a part nonetheless.

All the gods flashed into their seats in the Olympian throne room. When they arrived in the throne room the first thing people noticed that in Ares' place was Mars, everyone preferred it this way seeing as how Ares is a bloodthirsty idiot and Mars is a tactical genius.

"New Rome is under attack!" Mars shouted. Most were left dumbfounded, since the building of the large walled cities of New Rome and Athens monsters never came close to the demigod's homes let alone attacked.

"Report" Zeus commanded, flickering to Jupiter then back.

"There are six hundred soldiers in the legion but there are three thousand mixed monsters in the attacking force, they will arrive in half an hour" an attack that large has never been recorded before. It may have to do with the fact that for the last ten years monsters have been less common around the outer coast, near most villages, but swarming around Mount Hurakan, in the centre of Pangaea, a barren desert.

"How long till the Greeks can get to New Rome to assist in the battle?" Demeter asked.

"Three hours at least, add the need for preparation. I'd say about four hours" said Athena, the hopes for the gods died down "Unless the Generals and other highly trained soldiers fly there in the Argo II".

"How many people can it carry?" asked Zeus "About three hundred and forty. But if it carries that many it should take forty minutes to get there. If you take half of that, one hundred and seventy people, it should take it less than twenty minutes to get there if the engines are at their strongest throughout the whole ride" said Athena.

"A hundred and seventy soldiers, no matter how skilled, will not be enough to defeat that many monsters" said Artemis, the monster expert.

"We can help them" a man and a woman stood by the door, wreathed in bright light. When the light died down everyone got a better look at the duo. The man had the purest white hair that shined and gave off its own light, his eyes were a solid white and his skin was albino white. The girl had golden brown hair, soft sun like irises and a nice tan.

Athena was the first to recognise the duo, she leaped to her feet and hastily bowed "Lord Aether, Lady Hemera" all the others, even Zeus, bowed to the primevals of light and day.

"Rise" they gods rose nervously. A primordial is more powerful than any god could ever be, partly because they are ancient beings and partly because of what they are. It's like comparing Zeus to Ouranus, Zeus can utilise and affect the sky but Ouranus is the sky, they're in an entirely different league from one another.

"Why are you here milord and lady?" asked Hestia, she actually talks with the good primordial gods, like Aether and Ourea, on occasion but they have never come to Olympus before.

"We can send the legion of light, an army that consists of five hundred highly trained warriors in multiple arts, to assist the Romans" said Hemera.

"I'm not denying your help milord but if I'm correct you are fighting your own battles against the legion of darkness. How can you help us if you are fighting your own war?" asked Poseidon, most people wouldn't think he was smart but he is usually just too impulsive to think things through.

"Father and mother are the problem" Aether frowned "Since the beginning of this planets life the light has been fighting the darkness in an endless battle for domination and disharmony. I usually take in heroes with a pure heart while father takes in ones with darkness inside them".

"Now he believes he has found a way to win. To use the monster armies of this world to conquer Pangaea, and then lead his armies to my fortress of light" the gods grew worried, if a primordial is attacking them, let alone two, they would need serious help.

"After my fortress is destroyed all light and warmth in the world will disappear. Darkness and cold will envelope everything and those that survive the freezing cold will be haunted by the monstrosities that lurk in the shadows" by now the gods were pale as Hades.

"But luckily, in the beginning of time, mother Chaos placed down the sacred rules, immortals cannot interfere with the lives of mortals but she also granted us both the permission to build an army to fight for our beliefs. She also gave us both the gift to pull the dead out of the underworld or the sky to serve in our army as long as they remain loyal" a few gods were curious of who is serving in Aether and Erebus' army.

"The only rules for the armies were that only five hundred soldiers are allowed at a time, no soldier can exceed his ranks power specification set down by Chaos and the leaders, meaning Hemera, Nyx, Erebus and I, cannot fight the opponents eternal soldiers directly, unless challenged" finished Aether.

"I will inform you of more later, now, do you accept our assistance?" the gods hastily nodded, but the primordials still looked troubled.

"Our legion is already prepared and can be there ten minutes after the battle begins but the chances of winning are still low. Does anyone know of someone who can help?" Hecate and Hebe shared a look.

_'Do you think he would help?'_ asked Hebe, Hecate mentally snorted _'He hates those traitors, remember? Like he would fight for them' _Hebe gave Hecate the evil eye _'But he wouldn't leave people that he never got to know or the people who never betrayed him to die'._

_'He might not help' _Hebe shrugged _'It's worth a try'_ they both stood up simultaneously and addressed Aether.

"We know someone who _could _help" Hecate snorted "Doesn't mean he will" she quietly added to Hebe's words.

"Who is it?" asked Zeus, trying to retain the image of the leader of the gods, and being the prideful idiot he is, trying to act all-powerful.

"He is our champion" they spoke in unison. No one ever heard of those two having a champion.

"He also has _allies_" Hebe used _allies_ instead of the term _soldiers_ or _warriors _"That can help" Hemera nodded to them "Please go ask for his assistance" they both nodded and flashed to Hecate's palace. Before they completely left they heard Zeus say "Hermes, tell the Greeks to man the Argo II with one hundred and seventy of their best soldiers and sail for New Rome".

To get to the island Hecate has to open a portal using temporal magic mixed with arcane, arcane for where and temporal for when. When they arrived at the palace Hecate swiped her hand and a blue portal appeared in the air.

Stepping through the portal they saw they were in the vast garden of castle Equinox, right near Erin and the children. He was sitting in a medative posture with the children in the same position in the form of a semicircle in front of him.

"Now children I will teach you the basis of magic, and science" the kids looked confused while Hecate looked proud "What does science have to do with magic?" asked Isabelle, more commonly known by her friends as Bells or icicle.

"Do I have to repeat the credence?" they shook their heads "Science is a form of magic that uses instruments instead of natural willpower to harness magical energy. Now who can tell me the law of the conservation of energy and matter?"

One of the Gale twins, no one can tell which is which, answered "Energy and matter cannot be created or destroyed, only altered from one form to another" Erin nodded "Correct".

"Energy exists in many forms, ranging from temperature to light and all the way to chemicals, like food. But there are two currently unknown sources of energy and matter to the mortal world, they were once known but forgotten".

"There are three corporeal planes in this world, the plane of immortals, Olympus, the plane of mortals, Earth, and the plane of the dead, the underworld" said Erin "And then there are the two incorporeal planes of pure matter and energy".

"There is the material plane, this one, where the elements; mainly earth, water, fire and air coincide with normal energy sources as well as contains all three corporeal planes. There is the ethereal plane of the arcane or the plane of magic, where everyone draws their magic and life essence from, immortals, monsters and demigods souls also exist partly in this plane. All energy is drawn from there and then recycled back in an endless cycle".

"The last is the temporal rift, or the plane of time. This realm is the doorway to other timeframes and dimensions. With enough practice and power people can harness this planes energy to make portals through time and dimensions" finished Erin.

"Now what are the two key aspects of magic?" no one answered "Come on, anyone?" The other Gale twin tried "Knowledge and willpower?" Erin gave him an approving look; he wasn't that good in school either.

"Half correct. Willpower is indeed essential but above knowledge is creativity" Erin smiled "What is the point in having vast amounts of knowledge when you don't know how to use it in situations that you wouldn't expect or weren't prepared for".

"Creativity is also essential because it allows people to think of new things and how to use magical abilities in other ways or in different situation. Like with the elements, you can use them as a weapon or as a distraction. You can fling fire balls at your enemy to burn them to cinders and tire yourself out faster or you can light the ground behind them on fire so they get distracted and then you can take them out quickly, efficiently and cleanly".

"But people like Isabelle have a natural affinity for their element, in her case air and winter, which to an extent goes to ice and then water, like Kimberly would have above normal power over ice because her natural affinity is water. Isabelle's powers over those elements are much stronger than others while her powers over fire and earth are dwindled because her godly blood will naturally try to repel those elements from her spiritual systems".

"And willpower is how you force the arcane energy you call forth from the plane of magic into any form in the material plane" he formed a ball of blue flames in the palm of his hand and extinguished it just as quickly.

"I want you to practice improvising with your magic while I go talk with these two ladies" they all stood and moved to separate areas with a Golem that Erin designed for them to use as training targets that can move and act human, but not harm them too much.

Erin walked over to the goddesses and addressed them "Lady Hebe, Lady Hecate" he bowed "What can I do for you?" they walked to the building housing the warship docks.

"How are the children going with their studies? I trust they are enjoying learning from you" they saw Isabelle laughing while her Golem partner tried in vainly to gain purchase on the permafrost covered ground below its feet.

"Yes, I would say that they are enjoying it" he said as he gazed proudly at Regina who controlled the roots of the nearby trees to cocoon around her partner.

"And they are progressing very fast in their studies" he saw one of the twins, he assumed it was William, creating copies of himself using the water vapour in the air to reflect light to certain degree in points to make the right colours, it looked like a near perfect copy of himself, just a few uneven blotches.

"This isn't one of your normal visits" said Erin "So just tell me why you are here and what you need" he had a knowing glint in his eye as they began.

"New Rome needs your assistance" over these hundreds of years Erin has matured greatly and he handled it well. Instead of complaining he asked what the situation is, though they could tell he knew exactly what is going on.

"There is an army of three thousand mixed monster marching on New Rome, there are only six hundred people trained with a weapon and at least basic battle tactics" Hebe took over for Hecate "They have the assistance of the legion of the light, they are…" Erin cut her off.

"They are five hundred strong and serve under Aether and Hemera to fight against Erebus and Nyx's legion of darkness" he cut them off again before they could speak "And Erebus and Nyx made a plan to conquer Pangaea then march on the fortress of light to bring endless darkness and death to the world. Am I right?"

They weren't really surprised that he figured it out all ready, they wouldn't be surprised if he already knew about it and has mobilised his forces.

"And my forces are already mobilised and we can be there fifteen minutes after the battle begins. You know how the preparations are, such as warming up the ACs, MRDs and gathering the necessary energy to create a large portal".

The ACs as Erin put them is a shortened name for 'Arcane Cannon' and the MRDs is short for 'Magnetic Repulser Drive'. Both of these things are large parts of Erin's flagship, the Harbinger. The MRDs work by creating a magnetic output like the one Earth has because of its density, causing them to push against one another, keeping the craft afloat. They are also concentrated on the ground directly below themselves so they don't affect the magnetic field of the Earth negatively.

By now they were in the shipyard on the edge of the mountain that was docked with stone ships with flat bottoms, port holes for the ACs and MRD orbs attached to the bottom. They looked like ancient Mesoamerican styled old fashioned steam low riding boats from world war two. They were all maned by Golems. Not the usual bulky Golems, these ones were slimmer and faster, designed to work on a ship or more enclosed spaces.

The most amazing though was the _humongous _warship on the edge dock. It was designed like the others but it was ten times their size, had a giant eagle carved into the bow, wings spread open wide and an arcane core. An arcane core is another invention by Erin, almost the same as the temporal stone, but gives off energy like two nuclear power plants combined and is infinitely cleaner.

It has over two hundred and fifty ACs on-board and needs thirty MRDs to hold it aloft, while normal ones need only three to seven. This is Erin's flagship and is known as the Harbinger of Pangaea, named by the populace after it destroyed the kingdom of the most powerful and corrupt king that was ever born in this land, Arthur Pendragon, ironically named after King Arthur, the pure king.

"What forces are you sending?" asked Hecate "I'm sure you're going to give them quite the show" she smiled deviously.

"I am sending in fifty Rocs first, then a foot troop of fifty axemen, fifty spearmen, fifty javelin throwers, fifty wolf riders, five of the giants and the Harbinger" they gave him a expecting look.

"Are you going?" he smiled a cheeky smile and his clothes shimmered into a black furred overcoat with a silver belt buckle on a leather broad belt holding it tight. Under the coat was a dark blue tunic and scaled armour under that.

He wore metal capped boats with dark blue pants tucked into the boots and his gauntlets covered his whole hands except his fingers, the design for the gauntlets were inscribed.

**(A/N:** Basically Thorin's clothes from 'The Hobbit'**)**

He had a dark blue hood up with grey runes lining the edge and a similar bandana covering his lower face, one of the runes meant _'Conceal'_. His face was hidden in the shadow of the enchanted hood and his glowing red eyes looked eerie and intimidating. Add the four and a half long oriental sword on his back and he looked like he would make Zeus piss himself.

"I am already on my way" his form shimmered again and disappeared. In its place stood a crewman Golem that quickly went back to the work it was allocated.

They jumped when he was replaced by a Golem but then scowled "I hate it when he does that" Hebe instantly agreed.

They turned to the open night air and saw a blue vortex begin to appear in the inky black background. As it slowly got larger they could make out the shape of a man hovering in front of it, fingers splayed and arm outstretched.

Fifty large figures were darting about the figure and when the vortex got big enough they screeched and dived into the portal, jade talons and green edged feathers and beak glinting in the yellow moon.

The figure dropped his hand after a few more minutes and dived through after the Rocs. The portal kept getting bigger and bigger till it was more than big enough for the Harbinger to cruise right through. Another one popped up right in front of the assembled army and after it got big enough they marched right on through, the five giants causing minor tremors with each step.

"This is going to get ugly" Hecate snorted, once again, at Hebe's comment "Just wait till the Olympians hear that we knew where Erin Effigy was this whole time" Hebe paled.

Hebe sighed "Let's just get back to Olympus and tell them he is coming to help, and when he will be there" Hecate just nodded, to busy thinking of what the Olympians, especially Artemis, might do when they find out that Erin is their champion. Artemis has been especially moody for losing someone and losing the chance to gain information on Percy's whereabouts.

Hecate flicked her hand, a smaller portal opened and they both stepped through, right into the middle of the meeting. Thankfully no one was paying them any attention, too fixated on the large Iris message in the middle of the room.

They both looked at the Iris message and saw a blue vortex appear in the sky, far behind the Argo II, it was way too small and blended, inky black to sharp blue, almost perfectly to notice unless you were really looking for it. They also noticed another one directly behind the squabbled lines of the enemy army.

_'Just you wait gods' _thought Hecate _'You're going to get the show of your life'_.

* * *

How was it?

Please review and tell me what you personally thought of it so I can improve.


	8. Lift, drop and scream

**PLEASE READ**

This is the battle, please excuse me if it sucks.

**MiSaNaHyu - **Why does everyone question the name? It's only a name that sounds cool. Erin Effigy rolls of the tongue nicely, but doesn't mean anything, it's just a name that I thought sounded mystical and stuff.

**Gold Testament - **What are you talking about? I am trying my best on this story and I can't write at least three thousand word chapters unless you want a bunch of jumbled and incomprehensible words. People need to learn patience because I can't update instantly.

**Percabeth02 - **How would you feel if the people that you nearly died for hundreds of times just betrayed you? That would change you wouldn't it? And besides, he was a kid with the belief that everyone can be good but he grew up. He is now willing to kill those that deserve it, kill one to save hundreds. He will be kind of cold to the people that he doesn't like but to the people he does he will be the same. I got a little bored writing it but it will improve, that was just a beginning, starter, introduction between the two forces.

**heartfashion15 - **I am glad you like my story and I recommend you read the Time Chronicles, a trilogy so far, by Forcystus5, if you want to read a good story with magic.

Anyways...

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Lift, drop and scream**

**Reyna**

KABOOM!

One of Leo's famous cannon balls collided with a pack of hell hounds and reduced them to dust. The Greeks arrived just before the battle started and the only people still operating the Argo II are a few Hephaestus kids that Leo personally chose for the job so he can burn the enemies to toast up close.

It's been nine minutes since this battle begun and the moral hasn't increased the slightest in the defenders. Slashing, stabbing, blocking, it was all a natural instinct for the soldiers of both cities and it has saved their lives more than once.

Thalia got knocked onto the ground and about to be skewered till the dracaena with the spear was impaled by a long white arrow and all the monsters, demigods and immortals were distracted by a horn, it didn't sound like the hunters horn, it was much louder, it was a war horn.

Everyone turned to see and saw an army of about five hundred. About one third of them stayed back and peppered the enemy with arrows and other long range weapons while the other two thirds rushed into the battle wielding an assortment of close combat weapons.

They were all covered, head to toe, in pure white and gold trimmed the archers were completely endowed. The defenders charged the monster forces with renewed vigor but the ones that have seen many battles, mostly the immortals, knew that the enemy would win because of their sheer numbers.

The fighting continued, no one bothered to count for how long, and after a while Reyna was kneeled on the ground with a Stygian iron spear about to be jabbed into her chest by Moros, the god of doom.

"REYNA!" screams were heard from many people's mouths as the spear descended towards her undefended chest.

CHINK!

The loud ringing sound stopped all fighting and drew their eyes to where the consul was kneeled. A dark clothed man materialized in front of Reyna as the spear descended in a crouching position with his dual colored Katana just a bit out of its sheath. And it was that tiny piece of exposed metal that blocked the spears descent.

Before anyone could even blink the man twisted his body right and slammed the sword back in its sheath, effectively snapping off the tip off of Moros' spear and wrenching it from his hands. And quicker than anyone could see he drew his sword out fully and swiped it across Moros' chest.

Moros collapsed on the floor, looking at the man with fear, like all the monsters. "Erin Effigy" said Moros, his voice laced with pain and fear as he looked up at the warrior of oblivion, blade now coated with a light sheen of golden liquid, Ichor, the blood of immortals.

"Say hello to your uncle for me" Erin removed Moros head with one fell swipe of his legendary blade. A loud screech directed everyone's attention to the inky skies, where green glowing avian shapes circled.

One giant stone eagle, or Roc for the official term, swooped down and scooped up two hell hounds, one in each razor sharp jade claw. As it dropped the whining hell hounds from high up in the sky even more screeches echoed around the battle field as the rest dived in for battle.

Most birds picked up monsters and dropped them from insane heights while others landed, and sliced the monsters with their wings, talons and beaks and a few glided over endless waves of enemies with their wings spread out taut, cutting the larger monsters in half and taking the heads off the smaller one.

The demigods freaked out and dived onto the ground but the monsters weren't that smart. After the monsters regained their sense they began to fight against the Rocs. They could pin them to the ground but the monsters claws and weapons just bounced off of the Roc's stone skin, only able to form weak scratches or if they were lucky do some damage after a large amount of hitting.

A dull vibrating could be felt as the once unseeable blue vortex grew in vast proportions. Erin was still standing in front of Reyna with his sword drawn. He held his wrist near his mouth and spoke.

Reyna only heard snippets of his sentence "Harbinger… ACs… Low intensity… Stun demigods… Kill monsters" the bow of a ship ten times the size of the Argo II appeared through the portal. Everyone could tell by the distinctive eagle on the front what it was and who it belonged too. It was Erin's flagship, the Harbinger of Pangaea.

The Hephaestus/Vulcan kids are going to have a field day when they see that their inventor idol and his unique war machines are real.

_'Just imagine Leo's face'_ Reyna thought.

A shock wave ran through the Earth and a similar portal opened, this one stretched from the ground to about twenty-two feet into the sky. More shock waves shook the ground as an army poured through.

They were humanoid but definitely not human. They were eight feet tall stone warriors wielding axes, spears, javelins and a few were riding ten feet long stone wolves with violent jade teeth.

The ones wielding axes were bulky and the axes had a green blade on one side for slashing and flat stone on the other for smashing. The spearmen were thinner than their axeman counterpart and wielded green tipped spears.

The javelin throwers were lithe like the spearmen but had a pack on their back filled with green tipped javelins. The wolf riders were like the spearmen, they used the same spears but they rode on large stone wolves like cavalry.

There were about fifty of each of those but the things causing the shock waves were the scariest and intimidating. Behind the army were five twenty foot tall stone giants wielding ten feet long broad swords, one in each hand.

The defenders could only stand dumbfounded as Erin and his stone battalion charged the remains of the monster army fearlessly, about a random assortment of one thousand and five hundred monsters, against two hundred and fifty-five of the toughest and scariest war machines ever created. The Harbinger bombarded the enemy lines with bolts of pure green energy, the wolves reached the disparaged lines of the monsters after a few bolts hit them and caused havoc.

Javelins slammed into monsters at speeds that could rival a formula one race car, axe/hammers smashed and slashed enemies to dust left and right while monsters went flying because of the large sweeping waves of the spearmen.

The third deadliest thing on the battlefield was the Giants; they literally ripped up the land under the monsters with a swipe of one of their swords. The second deadliest thing was the Harbinger, raining down endless bolts of arcane energy vaporizing enemies, bouncing off the Golems and only stunning the demigods they accidentally hit.

But the most deadly thing was Erin Effigy. He was carving a line through the enemy. Every swipe of his sword cut down a foe. His blade was a blur of movement as he dashed through the opening gapes in front of him.

The defenders and the legion of light could only watch all the legends be proved right before their very eyes, the rumor of Erin having an army of stone giants at his command, true from what they could see, the tale of Erin being untouchable in a battle, from what they can see that is very true and the story of the Harbinger destroying a mortal kingdom singlehandedly, definitely believable.

They all watched as Erin's blade, Tribune, sprouted blue flames from the hilt to tip till it encased the whole sword, even the handle. He slashed once more with the sword and let it loose. It was like a blue razor blade sailing through the cold night completely obliterating vast proportions of the enemy in its path. A second after he released the spinning sword his staff, Yggdrasil, appeared out of thin air into his waiting hands.

He became a whirlwind of pain and death. He swirled, leaped and twirled; all the while beating the Hades out of everything that came within five meters of him. Everyone stood stock still drinking in the sight of destruction caused by such a small army compared to one hundreds of times bigger.

They also noticed that Tribune was now back in it's sheath instead of flying around like a disc of flaming death. They watched as he stretched his left arm outwards and spun to the left. A black shield with crossed torches and a chalice underneath it appeared and launched off his arm and kept spinning around him in circles, going out wider each time and taking off the heads of monsters that got too close.

A few people gasped at the symbol. It was the symbol of Hecate and Hebe. That would explain how he can use magic and has lived for four centuries. "Trivia and Juventus" murmured a son of Minerva.

Erin continued fighting and occasionally summoned weird blue weapons, mainly javelins and daggers, and threw them at people. There were now only half of the army from when Erin became involved remaining. He turned to the bystanders with an incredulous look, not that anyone could see it; they could tell by looking into his eyes, his beautiful and intimidating red eyes.

"Are these really the greatest warriors of the century that I have heard so much about?" all eyes narrowed at him and that was exactly what he wanted "If you really are the greatest than do something instead of just STANDING THERE!" he went back to the fight after he jolted the defenders.

They realized they were just standing around and watching while their city was threatened by an army that they now have more than enough means to defeat. Roman legionnaires, Greek warriors, Legionnaires of the light, Golems and their king united and fought till their last breath.

On third of the Romans were incapacitated and half that killed. The Legion of light had no casualties except for a few cuts, bruises and one unconscious person. The Greeks only had a few injuries while the Golems were obliterated, missing body parts or just a bit worn and cracked.

They each gathered the wounded, not bothering to talk till later. Even if they want answers they need to attend to the injured first. After everyone was in the infirmary inside the walls they saw a large pile of Golems surrounded by their comrades on the battlefield.

They may be missing piece but their eyes were still glowing, showing they were still active. Erin walked up to the pile of about five spearmen, three axeman, four Rocs, seven wolves and their riders. None of the Javelin throwers were damaged too much and the giants were scathed but it was only a little scratch to them.

"You have served well, I will send you back to Eden for repairing" he waved his hand and a portal appeared below them. They fell through and the portal sealed silently. Erin turned to his remaining Golems and ordered them through a portal to the enhanced cargo bay of the Harbinger.

It was magically enchanted to not affect the weight of the ship because it is just a door way into a room in Eden that can only be entered through the ship or by Erin's portals. Everyone watched as the army strode through the portal and it close then turn to Erin.

"Are you really Erin Effigy?" demanded Annabeth, her pride has gotten worse of the centuries and she thinks she is the greatest gift to the world and her word is law. In a sense she became Octavian who became her.

She became selfish and will do anything to get what she wants and Octavian became kinder. He might've seen her do the things he did and became disgusted with himself, no one knows exactly why he changed but that is their closest guess.

"Yes I am daughter of Athena" his voice was emotionless but his eyes filled with hatred as he looked at Annabeth. 'Interesting' Reyna thought 'I wonder why he hates her even though he doesn't know her'.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth glared at him, daring for him to oppose her, like she is the ruler of the world. 'Selfish slut' thought Reyna. Erin didn't answer but scanned the crowds gathering around him.

Annabeth's face went red and she went to talk but he spoke up "I am here to help you win this war".

Annabeth glared at him "We don't need your help. You just interfered in a battle and one of my plans that would have obviously worked. We would've won but you got involved when we didn't need you" she didn't look like she believed her statement but continued to let her pride control her.

Erin disappeared from where he was and reappeared right in Annabeth's face making her trip and land on her but. He smirked "It didn't look like you would win" his smirk grew "Wise girl" he taunted.

Everyone stared at him wide eyed and before anyone could say anything he began talking "Yes I know the nickname he gave you. I know all of you just as well as Percy did seeing as how he told me everything about his old life and everyone in it" a lot of people spewed forth questions.

"SILENCE!" yelled Erin, he glared at the crowds and began to talk "I will not tell you where he is" outbursts broke out but the loudest was Jessie "Why can't you?" she marched right up to him.

His softened a bit as he spoke "Because it isn't my choice to make. It's his choice whether he reveals himself or not and I will not betray the trust he has placed in me as the same that I have place in him when I told him about myself and who I once was".

"Just know that those that didn't betray him will always be under protection" they were all confused "Haven't any of you noticed anything weird occurring that saves your lives" all the loyalists nodded.

"And Jessie" Jessie looked at him more intently "He wanted me to tell you he loves you dearly and hopes you are safe" a small smile spread across her face.

"Tell us where he is now!" demanded Annabeth, marching right in his face. Erin glared at her and took distinct pleasure as he saw her flinch "You do not command me daughter of Athena. So you better keep your mouth shut before I remove your ability to speak".

She looked like she was going to keep talking but a flash of light interrupted her. The twelve Olympians, Hades, Hestia, Hebe and Hecate were standing there with two beings not known to the defenders other than the warriors of light and Erin.

Everyone bowed to all the gods, except Erin, who only bowed to his patrons. Most of the gods glowered at him for not bowing, while others like Apollo or Aether couldn't care less.

"Why do you not bow to us?" demanded a pink faced Zeus. Erin snickered at his face "I do not bow before tyrant kings, I kill them" he smirked at Zeus' gobsmacked face.

Before Zeus could respond, Erin kept speaking "You are a tyrant king because you do not put the good of your subjects above your own. You demand that people worship when you do nothing for them" Erin pulled down his bandana and hood, ignoring the gasps, and glared at Zeus.

"Do not demand things of me when you clearly do not deserve them" he didn't give anyone time to talk and walked to the middle of the dust filled battle field, ignoring Zeus' flabbergasted face.

Erin brought his wrist to his mouth "Bring the Harbinger down gently, don't scratch it again, I'm sick of fixing it because you can't drive" he said. A voice said some words back and the ship began to descend, slowly.

He turned back to the assembled group and saw the Argo II on the ground and the kids of Hephaestus/Vulcan eying his ship like it was the Nobel Prize. He smiled good-naturally at them "You can have a look at it when it lands" it's not like it would matter.

They can't replicate any of it; mortal children of Hecate/Trivia don't have access to enough power and concentration to filter arcane energy into an object to make an arcane core of the required power, let alone the ACs, MRDs and the Golems.

It's not because they are demigods, it's because they have had far less time to discover the infinite secrets of magic than immortals do.

"Really?" Hephaestus looked just as excited as his kids, considering he was bouncing up and down while looking at the ship. Erin smiled at their enthusiasm "When it lands go ahead" he gestured to the ship now half way down from its point. It takes longer to safely descend to the ground then the Argo II because of its material, weapons, engines and sheer size.

"What about the Automatons?" asked Hephaestus, Erin smirked, he loves correcting gods, almost nothing annoys them more. Other than beating Ares in single combat, he will be bitter to whoever does beat him for the rest of said person's life.

"They are technically called Golems, mainly because of their design. Ushabti is the name for Automatons made out of harsh desert material like clay. Automatons are made out of refined metals and Golems are made out of large, sturdy stone. Ushabti and Golems are contraptions that use magical energy to move while Automatons use technology" Hephaestus looked like he was mentally absorbing all the information and storing it away.

"Enough of this!" bellowed Zeus "We have some introductions to make and we have some questions for you" he pointed at Erin, who just smiled "We should get to more comfortable accommodations rather than a battlefield. But first" Erin raised his wrist to his mouth again "Harbinger. Commence protocol murus augendae".

_'Wall defense in Latin'_ thought Reyna _'No one but demigods and immortals know that language any more'_ she looked at Erin suspiciously _'I wonder…'_ her thoughts trailed back to the present.

Loud clicked like that of gears was heard from The Harbinger and half circle stones with a glowing green gem right in the center of their back fell to the floor. Everyone looked at them warily before Athena and her children shrieked.

The stones shifted and sprouted eight legs and began to creep towards the wall of New Rome. When they reached it they climbed to halfway up and spaced themselves out evenly. With the sound of drilling they retracted their legs and hooked themselves onto the wall.

"What the Hades are those things!" yelled Nico while the Vulcan/Hephaestus kids and their dad looked like they were having a field day. Erin turned to Nico "Those 'things' as you call them are mobile shields and building reinforcers, mostly called Augmentation Spiders".

"Why are they shaped like spiders?" Athena was still staring at them warily, barely holding in her shivers "They have eight legs because it helps them gain purchase on vertical slopes. Now, watch" the gems glowed brighter and the wall grew darker. Within a few short minutes there was a layer of dull green wave-like light covering the now dark grey wall of New Rome.

"Amazing" whispered Hephaestus. He had a notepad out and was already halfway through it. Erin turned to the assembled people "Now. Let's get to better accommodation for the… introduction" he said.

Aether turned to his legionnaires "Set up camp outside of the walls" he said, 'yes sir's' chorused from the legionnaires "The General, the Commander and the Corporals of each sector with their Lieutenants attend to the meeting" eight warriors stepped forward while the others went to do their lords bidding.

Zeus addressed the Romans and Greeks "General of New Athens and the Senators and Consuls of New Rome will attend the meeting while the Romans help the Greeks settle in and dock the Argo II in a safe place" the Generals, Senators and Consuls stepped forward while their people went fulfill the gods command.

"Where shall this meeting be held oh mighty god of thunder?" taunted Erin as he walked through the front gates. Zeus glared he but ignored him and spoke up, determined to be the one that gives out the orders "We will hold it in the Census hall" he pointed to a large building in the center of the city that resembled an ancient Roman temple.

"Beautiful" he murmured. Annabeth, determined to show off her skill, spoke up "I designed it" she smirked; only to have it wiped off her face when Erin laughed "You may have designed it but what about the people who put the effort into building it. All my Golems, war machines and the buildings on my island have been designed by me and built by the people with me assisting as much as I can".

"Rather than sitting on my ass all day debating over which statue or stone to use I get to know the land and what would suit it best and the people who live in said lands preferences and opinions" he walked towards the Census hall with a smug smile on his face and a flabbergasted Annabeth following him.

_'I might just like this guy'_ thought Reyna. They followed the now fleeing Erin and the enraged Annabeth _'Yeah. I just might'_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

How was it?

Boring?

Entertain?

Please review and tell me what you thought and what I can improve upon.

I may not put the next chapter up for a little longer then normal and you will just have to be patient.


	9. Villain in a swivel chair

**PLEASE READ **

I am sorry for not updating for a while but I was sick for a few days with a stomach bug then went down south to my uncles for half a week.

I would like to recommend reading these two stories by AyeitsEash.

**The Awesome ones enroll in Goode High School - **After spending their entire lives so far with their fathers, Nico A, Percy and Jason G. are finally going to high school. What will happen when they stumble upon 3 beautiful girls who just happen to be half bloods too? Thalico/Jasper/Percabeth. This story is AU.

I don't usually read Percy going to school stories but this is great in my opinion.

**The Assassins of the Big Three - **Pertemis, First of all. Annabeth's fatal flaw has led to a heartbroken Percy. Percy, Jason and Nico become the Assassins of Chaos. P.S- This is not your typical Chaos story ;) Most of the content is rated T but some of it is rated R so yeah. Previously: "The Guardians-Assassins of the Big Three".

This really isn't your typical Chaos story and it is definitely worth a read if you haven't already.

Now to the reviews.

**Zeta's-Awakening - **I love Moros. First of all, his name and title are awesome. Moros, god of doom. Sounds catchy. But you are right about doom not being pleasant so yeah.

**Shadow-God-Time-Hunt-Ice-Tide - **Thank you for the compliment but go read other stories. 3,000 words is actually pretty good and near the normal length from the actual books.

**CourtingTheMoon -** I will have interactions between the girls but not for at most a few chapters, could be longer.

**BarcaFan - **I am glad you like my story and am posting it on your community, means a lot.

**Blitzing Riptide - **It has been a while since I have heard that saying. The visualization was what I was aiming for and I am glad it worked.

**L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki - **Are people really saying The Hobbit sucks? That movie was bloody amazing, one of the best I've seen in a long time actually.

**Gold Testament - **His identity would be known to the non-traitors first then the traitors. But neither for a while. Isn't Frank Chinese not Japanese? But I get what you are saying.

**pancakes are awesome - **I know I was away for a while but you will just have to be patient. Demanding that I update faster isn't helping.

**the dark is king - **I got that information from Wikipedia and Percy Jackson Wiki, I never said it was accurate. Artemis is the official goddess of chidlbirth but there can be other minor gods with the same title.

**mom - **I have decided a long time ago to make this a harem. Meaning he is with them all. Sorry but I like the idea of a harem for this story.

**Guest - **Again, he is going to be with them all. Not just one or two, but them all.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Villain in a swivel chair**

**Erin**

Erin ran into the council room with Annabeth on his tail. He still hates her but he enjoys nothing more than making her angry and frustrated. He took a seat in one of the swivel chairs closest to the entrance and faced it away from the door. He silently sniggered as he rested his arms on the armrests and laced his fingers together. He has always wanted to do this.

By now he sensed Annabeth at the door and turned around, cocky smirk on his face "I have been expecting you Miss Chase" he said ominously, he gestured to one of the seats "Please, have a seat while we wait for the others" she looked like she wanted to throttle him but took a seat further up the table and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

He decided to try it again and turned around. Annabeth gave him an irritated look to which he responded with the national symbol for 'Shush'. He sensed everyone behind him but before he could turn around Annabeth ruined it.

"Watch out there's a dangerous villain in that chair that watches too much James Bond" she deadpanned. They watched her curiously before Erin sprung out of his chair, into everyone's sight and glaring at Annabeth.

"Why did you do that? You ruined all the fun" he pouted childishly and sank back into his chair. Everyone got what he was going to do and wondered if he really was that childish, other than a few, like Apollo and Hermes, who grinned widely at Erin's sunken form and Hecate and Hebe, who knew him personally. Or a few others that thought that would be something Percy would do.

They took their seats and Zeus stood "We will have the Romans and Greeks introduce themselves along with Erin and all his titles, and your legionnaires." he directed to the last part to the god of light and goddess of day. They nodded while their legionnaires looked nervous. Erin pouted more when he was told to tell them all his titles. He never had a thing for titles and all that stuff.

Zeus cleared his throat "Romans" seven people stood. Reyna spoke first "I am Reyna Fortis, daughter of Bellona, immortal Consul of New Rome" she sat back down and Jason spoke next.

"I am Jason Grace, hero of Olympus, son of Jupiter, immortal Consul of New Rome" he sat back down and Dakota spoke "I am Dakota Morbo, son of Bacchus, immortal Senator of New Rome" he sat back down and Octavian spoke next.

"I am Octavian Augustus, legacy of Apollo, immortal Augur and Senator of New Rome" he sat back down and a boy Erin barely recognized spoke up "I am Robert Sanchest, son of Mars, immortal Senator of New Rome".

He sat down and Hazel spoke up "I am Hazel Levesque, hero of Olympus, daughter of Pluto, immortal Senator of New Rome" she sat down as Gwen stood up "I am Gwendolyn Miles, daughter of Minerva, immortal Senator of New Rome" she sat down and the Greeks stood at Zeus' beckoning.

**(A/N: **I couldn't think of anyone else for the Senators so I put her there**)**

About fifteen people stood. Annabeth spoke first…

**(A/N: **I'm going to skip this but the immortal Generals are Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Connor and Travis Stoll, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Clovis Tiros, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Pollux Gemini, Clarisse La Rue, Nico di Angelo and Katie Gardener**)**

They turned to Erin who started complaining "Do I have to say all my titles. It gets annoying and repetitive you know" Zeus just waved him on. Erin huffed but stood up straight.

"Fine. I am Erin Effigy, son of none" they all looked at him confused "Son of none?" asked Athena, Erin just ignored her and continued "Champion of Hecate and Hebe, the marauder of freedom, the eternal orchestrator…" he went on listing them off on his fingers till he got to the last one "And the warrior of oblivion" he looked to Zeus "Happy?" Zeus nodded "Yes. After Hemera and Aether's legionnaires introduce themselves we want answers from you three" he pointed to Erin, Hebe and Hecate and then turned to Aether.

"My legion is split into three sectors. The spies/assassins sector, the close combat sector and the ranged combat sector" said Aether he then nodded to his nervous legionnaires.

The General stood up "I am the General of the legion of light" he took off his helmet "I am General Luke Castellan, son of Hermes" he was immediately in a bear hug from his father.

"My boy" Hermes had tears in his eyes. Luke hugged his father back with equal force, tears in his eyes too "H-hey da-dad" Hermes didn't say anything, just hugged him tighter.

Hermes let him go and stepped back, smiling. Luke was soon rushed by Annabeth, but she never got to hug him as his face was now stoic and he stepped aside.

"Luke! I missed you!" she tried to hug him again but he pushed her back, she looked into his eyes and what she scared her. His were emotionless when they looked at her "How could you Annabeth. After everything Percy did for you, you betray him" he frowned at her "You're not the girl I helped raise anymore" he stepped back from her.

Tears ran down her cheek and she didn't know what to do, try to make excuses or sit down. She knew it was hopeless and sat down dejectedly in her seat. Luke gestured to the Commander.

The Commander stood "I am the Commander of the legion of the light" he pulled off his helmet to reveal a man with an eye patch "I am Commander Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis" only a few knew him of him, and he was more than okay with that. He sat back down, not wishing to keep the attention on himself.

A female stood up next "I am the Corporal of the ranged combat sector" Artemis recognized her voice and sprang on her as she pulled off her helmet "I am Corporal Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and Pleione" she smiled and hugged her old friend/motherly figure.

"I have missed you so much Zoe" Zoe just hugged her harder, she pulled out and spoke "I have someone you both may have missed" she looked between Nico di Angelo and Artemis.

Zoe's Lieutenant stood up "I am the Lieutenant of the ranged sector" she pulled off her helmet "I am Lieutenant Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades" Hades was slightly teary eyed, not knowing how to react, and Nico was full blown crying. Within a second she was on the floor with Nico hugging her waist tightly.

"I missed you so much Bianca" she smiled sadly "I have missed you too little brother" they picked themselves up off the floor and Bianca was tackled again. This time by Artemis. Artemis is a like the mother of too all those in the hunt, she fills the spot most need, and to see two of her hunters alive again… to say she was happy was an understatement.

They didn't have to say anything; they just hugged each other tighter. Artemis pulled out slightly and gave her a teary eyed smile. The only time anyone saw her cry was when they searched everywhere and couldn't find Percy, when a huntress dies and now when a huntress comes back to life.

"I am so proud of you both" she looked between Zoe and Bianca and started murmuring about how great they must be at archery. Zoe gestured for the Corporal of the close combat sector to introduce himself as the girls sat down.

"I am the Corporal of the close combat sector and the forge master of the legion of light" he took off his helmet "I am Corporal Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus" Leo was left staring at Beckendorf in shock as he got crushed in a hug by his father.

"My boy!" yelled Hephaestus, Beckendorf didn't say anything, just hugged his father tighter. Hephaestus pulled out and smiled the largest smile anyone has ever seen on his face "My son… the forge master for two primordials legion" he laughed and hugged his son again.

"Sometime we will have to see how good you have gotten my boy" Beckendorf grinned at his father.

"I would like that" he gestured for the Lieutenant to reveal himself. The Lieutenant stood up "I am the Lieutenant of the close combat sector of the legion of light" he took off his helmet and revealed a familiar face "I am Lieutenant Frank Zhang, son of Mars, descendant of Poseidon" Ares smirked at Frank with a little insanity.

"The Lieutenant of the close combat sector is my son" Ares said smugly. Frank looked at his father warily; he never really got along with his father that much. Poseidon smiled lightly at Frank but he was hoping that Beckendorf or Frank were Percy, seeing as how Percy excels in most forms of close combat above almost everyone he figured Percy would be some high rank in the legion. He then remembered Erin knows where Percy is and sat up straighter.

Hazel was hugging his waist in a matter of seconds. She may have moved on but she still cares for him, just not romantically anymore. She decided a little teasing was in order "But you suck at close combat" she was disappointed that it didn't affect him like she wanted it too.

"Ever since I discovered my metamorphosis abilities I have become a near master with close combat weaponry. Though I prefer to fight in other forms, like dragons and wolves" he shrugged. He grinned at Leo "Thank you for helping her move on with her life instead of grieving over me" Leo, who was eying Frank suspiciously, broke out into a good natured grin.

"It was my pleasure to help _my_ lovely young lady" he smiled at Hazel who smiled back. Frank wasn't even fazed at the interaction between the two; he seemed more than happy for them. He quickly gestured for the Corporal of the spies/assassins sector to reveal herself.

She stood up "I am the Corporal of the spies/assassins sector of the legion of light" she took off her helmet and Aphrodite was crying "I am Corporal Silena Beckendorf, daughter of Aphrodite" in seconds she was crushed in a bear hug by Clarisse.

"I knew you were something girl but the CORPORAL of the assassins!" she yelled excitedly. Silena laughed and hugged her old friend tighter. As soon as Clarisse let go of her Aphrodite was crushing the breath right out of her.

"My little girl" Aphrodite cried. Thankfully the armor kept Aphrodite from crushing and suffocating her daughter. Silena laughed at her mother "It's good to see you to mom" and returned the hug with equal force.

Aphrodite pulled out and gave her daughter a stern. She began listing of various manicures, pedicures and various other things like that and asked if she does them. Silena looked at her mother exasperatedly. She has always been more down to Earth than most of Aphrodite's children, she still where's make up, but not excessive amounts of it.

"Of course I do all those things mom, I am your daughter after all" she smiled largely and hugged her mother again. After a few minutes they let go and Silena let the Lieutenant take the stage.

She stood "I am the Lieutenant of the spies/assassin sector of the legion of light" she took off her helmet "I am Lieutenant Calypso, daughter of Atlas" she said. Most people stared at her in shock. Jason, Ares, Apollo and a few others stared at her in lust. And Annabeth stared at her in jealously and anger.

"Shouldn't you be on Ogygia?" Annabeth asked. Calypso, and the other legionnaires of the light glared at her, they knew what she did. "After Percy wished for the peaceful Titans to be free, I searched for him. I never found him. Lord Aether and Lady Hemera saved me from some monsters. At the time I was not much of a fighter" she gave Annabeth a cold look from where she sat.

"N-no-now" Zeus composed himself "Now that the introductions are done we want you to answer some questions" he directed his comment at Erin, who shrugged "It depends on the question" he said.

Zeus twitched a bit but knew to get answers he needed Erin alive, added to the fact that if the stories are true he won't go down easily and he needs his help for the war, it just made him more reluctant to be in the same room as him or he might kill him. Now that he thinks about it Erin reminds Zeus of Percy.

"Are the rumors of your island in Jackson harbor true" asked Jessie. She was always bugged by not being able to find it, even by searching for almost four hundred years.

"Yes" he said simply, not going into it as much as they wanted "How? We have searched the harbor thousands of times and come up with nothing" said Jessie.

"Who said it was in that harbor" they gave him confused looks, which he mostly enjoyed. "There is only one Jackson harbor" stated Annabeth, like the know-it-all bitch she is.

"I know there is only one Athena spawn" he said, taking distinct pleasure at her angered face. "Then where is it?" Erin smirked at her frustrated look, so used to getting what she wants that she couldn't handle denial.

"That is confidential" they all glared at him "If we are to be allies we cannot keep secrets" said Zeus. In response Erin laughed. He laughed hard. When he quieted down he gave the king a disbelieving look "You talk about not keeping secrets yet half the time you lie and scheme without telling anyone what you are doing".

"Like in the second Titan war, you" he pointed to all the Greeks and gods "Kept the knowledge of a prophecy that could end his life from him" Annabeth cut him off "He wasn't ready for it" she tried to say, but she knew he was right, Percy would've been more prepared to face his fate if he knew.

"Who are you to say whether he was ready or not Athena spawn" he glared at her with obvious hate "So you are saying that he wasn't ready to know that he would have to do things that would make people crap their pants, have no clue of what was to come while you insulted him constantly and go into the fray without any knowledge on WHAT THE HADES WAS HAPPENING!" he finished yelling, obviously nearing the edge of his patience.

Annabeth would've normally been able to come up with a retort but she knew deep down that Erin was right. If Percy knew what he would've had to face less innocent people would've died and she was a constant bitch to him while he was patient and kind to her now that she looks back on it.

Erin's words hit her harder than they showed on the outside. Mentally she reflected over the last four centuries and saw all the wrongs she committed while he committed near endless rights in his short life, nearly dying for others while she sat back and let him. Not literally sat back but put her life above others. She did all this in a few seconds.

She sat back down, shame etched into her face. It was quiet for a few minutes as Erin managed to calm himself enough "What other questions do you have?" he asked.

"Talking about Perseus Jackson, Artemis told us you know his location" Erin shrugged "Tell us where he is" Zeus demanded. Erin smirked, he knows that Zeus is foolish and impulsive but he also knows that even Zeus realizes he is an asset they cannot afford to lose. He won't kill him, lest losing his precious power and throne.

"Why would I tell you?" he asked. Poseidon glared at him with barely concealed impatience "Because he is my son" Poseidon said simply. Erin gave him the evil eye "Is he now?" his voice held a twinge of anger.

Poseidon nodded and Erin burst into humorless laughter. After he stopped he glared at Poseidon with his fierce red eyes "You. Disowned. Him" he growled out slowly, like talking to a child. His face became a sudden mask of cheerfulness, leaving most to believe he has bipolar disorder or is a great actor "We are very much alike, him and I. He also has one title that we share. Percy Jackson, son of none" he emphasized the last word, anger now seeping heavily into his voice.

"He has no father, nor does he need or want one. Let alone you being that father, Poseidon" Poseidon felt a part of him shatter but kept a stoic mask and glared back at the grand battle-mage.

Poseidon went to speak but Erin cut him off "You kicked him out of his own home because Blake lost in a fight against him and insulted his mother, making him want to kill Blake! You and many others betrayed him and you expect him to take you back into his life like that!" he yelled. Erin was beginning to lose his patience with these arrogant fools again. This is part of the reason why he abstracted from excessive contact with immortals in general.

"All those who never betrayed Percy will always be special and dear to him, those who did betray him are as good as dead in his eyes, and they soon will be if they don't drop the subject" his voice dropped into a near whisper, but loud enough for all to hear "I will not reveal his location and break the trust he put in me like he once put in you" he swept a finger across everyone but his true friends and family.

"Percy Jackson no longer lives in this world, he is gone" Hades cut in "He isn't dead" he said indigently.

Erin just looked annoyed "I said Percy Jackson no longer lives in this world, he is gone, a new name and a new life. One away from most of you" Erin stormed off and pushed through the large door, slamming it shut behind him.

They were all too stunned to move, speak or do anything other than sit in silence and stare at the door. Artemis was the first to come out of her daze and turned to Hecate and Hebe "You two knew where he was this whole time" she said, it was more of a statement than a question.

Hecate replied "I have not revealed him to anyone because, as you can see, he does not get along well with gods, demigods or just plain immortals" Hebe took over "He made an understatement when he said that he and Percy Jackson are a lot alike".

"They could be twin brothers. They have an equal hate for most gods, and immortals of New Rome and Athens. Are both masters of many weapons other than the bow and arrow" Artemis cut in.

"What do you mean neither are good with a bow and arrow" the patron goddesses smirked "Percy Jackson was never able to shoot a bow and neither was Erin. He would rather die than touch one" Hebe's smirk grew; it was always entertaining to force him to try and improve his archery skills. The lessons always ended with a bang, usually involving the target and a fireball.

"Erin is also loyal to the brink of death and takes betrayal very hard, just like Percy Jackson" finished Hecate. They took a couple moments to absorb the information and Zeus saw most people looking eager to talk to the legionnaires. He sighed "Meeting dismissed. We will discuss more tomorrow" he flashed out with a bang, leaving everyone either to go do their own thing or get reintroduced.

* * *

Again, I am sorry for the wait. I will try to get back on track with this story.

Tell me what you thought through a review, please no flames but your honest opinion and constructive criticism.


	10. I am not Percy Jackson

**PLEASE READ **

I am sorry for not updating sooner. The only excuse I have is laziness, mixed with a bit of sickness and writers block.

I had trouble actually posting this, something messing with the site or my computer, I don't know.

I changed Silena's introduction slightly in the last chapter.

To the reviews!

**Gold Testament - ** I was never really good bullying people. I used to be a massive ass, I'm glad I'm not now, but my insults and bashing may be over extensive or very weak.

**MiSaNaHyU - **Lol. Erin will kind of be avoiding them, but they will interact... ish.

**CourtingTheMoon - **I know what you mean but I planned it like that. This will explain, maybe, why Aphrodite can't tell his love. And the jumping him thing, something like that will probably happen. I loved the update on your story by the way.

**ArticTempest - **I planned it like that. Thank you for your compliment though.

**AyeitsEash - **Thank you. I like the update you did on your 'The Awesome Ones enroll in Goode Highschool' story. I am a fan of Artemis, and Athena a little bit, but I like what you did with them.

**Percabeth2 -** Thank you. I update when I can, I'm not really good with schedules and all that junk.

**whatithink0 - **Thank you, and yes I am feeling better, just slight stomach aches.

**Gothic Math Freak - **She isn't going to hit on them. But they won't take her seriously or trust her. And the thing is how are _they _going to get Percy Jackson/Erin Effigy to say he is Percy, not the other way around. They've had four centuries to contemplate their feelings for him, they know they love him.

**Sam99 -** Thank you. Don't you mean please update soon? Lol.

**JackTheRabbit - **I'm glad you like it.

**Guest ****1/15/13 . chapter 4 -**I know what you mean with Clarisse. But, personally, I always liked her 'don't take any shit' personality.

**Gh0sst - **Not yet.

**BlackAkb00 - **They are the greatest full mortal wizard and swordsman. In Merlin's time humans had access to magic, if they practiced. He was personally chosen by Hecate to spread the teachings of magic to others. Namely Arthur Pendragon, son of Hebe, legacy of Ares. Just go with it. He just loves Athena, who cares? Thank you for the compliment but I find it hard to understand your review. I'm not being mean but please improve your grammar, I can only just understand it because of the key words.

**MagicGold34 - **I loved writing that bit as well. Thank you for the compliment.

**Guest ****1/28/13 . chapter 1 - **There is a reason for his eye color, it will be shown much later into the story.

Please stop commenting on when Percy will reveal himself, it will happen, but not yet.

Onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**I am not Percy Jackson**

**Zoe**

All of the legionnaires were rushed for an official reunion. Zoe was, once again, clamped in a bear hug by her old mistress/motherly figure, Artemis. Zoe smiled before returning the hug with equal force.

"I have missed you so much Zoe" said Artemis. Zoe smiled back, happy to see her after four hundred years.

"I have missed you as well milady" she replied. After a few moments they broke the hug and Artemis looked at Zoe expectantly.

"Are you going to tell me what you have been doing for the past four centuries" she asked. Zoe smiled and began telling Artemis most of what she has been doing over the last four centuries.

She told her about her many adventures. Like the time her and Bianca scouted out Raganar mountain, the third tallest mountain/volcano on Pangaea, rising far in the north.

"We detected suspicious activity around the mountain and Lord Aether sent Charles, Silena and I to investigate" she paused, remembering the grotesque figures "We saw these purple skinned, four feet tall creatures carrying around many supplies with the help of large and burly creatures".

"The burly creatures were at least eight feet tall with brown skin and tusks like a boar. I have never seen a creature like it before, let alone the small ones" she didn't tell Artemis about them moving around many volatile metals, like Olympian silver, a rare metal used by the hunters and worse, they were moving Chaotic steel, a very volatile metal that came into existence at the same time as the creator did.

"I have never heard of any creatures like that before either, let alone at mount Raganar" Artemis said worriedly. She decided to talk about it later and get more acquainted with her old lieutenant "What else have you done over the years?" she asked.

Another is when they adventured to the northern polar caps, now made of pure ice rather than a combination of land and ice. The southern caps are similar to the northern ones.

"We went there as ordered by Lord Aether to find Pontus' trident" Artemis looked at her incredulously "He ordered you to take a primordials symbol of power?" she said, Zoe smiled at Artemis' concern.

"Pontus faded into the void two hundred years ago. He told Lord Aether to retrieve his trident from a temple built on the northern most part of the world. When we got there five out of the ten of us died and we lost the trident" Zoe said bitterly "Some snake-like creatures retreated into the ocean with the trident. They looked human but had a large snake tail in the place of their feet. We didn't get a good look at them but they had blue skin and wore green armor" she finished describing, remembering the eight feet tall snake-men.

"We reported them to Lord Aether and Lady Hemera but they seemed not to know what they were either. I could tell they were lying for some reason, they aren't very good at it" said Zoe.

Artemis thought for a moment but the only thing that fits that description is a dracaena, and only because their lower half is snake-like.

"I haven't seen anything like that before either" she sounded troubled. Zoe was about to speak when they heard loud yelling coming from the other side of the large door.

Zoe and Artemis looked at each other before rushing out the door with the others.

* * *

**Bianca**

As Zeus flashed out Bianca was rushed and crushed in a hug by her little brother, Nico. She instantly returned the hug and saw her father walking up to them, too stunned to really talk. She knows he was never used to this hugging stuff.

After Nico broke the hug Bianca turned to her father "Hey… dad" Hades gave her a totally un-Hades-like warm smile and hug. She was shocked at first but hugged him back "I may not show my emotions much but know that I love my children, and it pained me for you to die and not be able to stop it" she just hugged her dad harder.

Hades pulled back with a smile, which soon morphed into a contemplating look. He looked at his daughter questionably "A child of darkness working for the light?" she gave her father a wicked smile.

She didn't say anything but held out her arms. In the palm of her left hand was an orb of pure, glowing light and in the palm of her right hand was an orb of pure, gloomy darkness.

She slowly brought her hands closer together. As they got closer to one another they seemed to resist her push but continue to move closer to one another. A humming sound rung quietly through the air as they merged.

Let in the palm of both her hands was a small orb or light and darkness. Kind of like a snow globe with two colored clouds constantly circling it and filling in all the gaps.

She closed her hands and the light disappeared from view. When she drew back her hands a beautiful solid orb the size of a marble was resting in her right hand and an exact copy in her left hand.

Focusing again the light and shadow threaded outwards like twine and formed some sort of necklace. She held them both up to her gaping father and brother. She smiled mischievously at them "What?" she asked innocently.

They snapped out of their stupor and gave her awed looks. Nico was the first to talk.

"That is so cool, Bianca!" he said, jumping around like on one of his hypo phases and eying the necklace.

She chuckled lightly and held the necklaces out for her father and brother. Nico took it instantly, tying it around his neck. Hades was more reluctant to touch something light but he did eventually take it, at the goading of Nico.

"What has it been like in the legion of light for a daughter of Hades?" asked Nico.

Bianca smiled tauntingly at him "It's not bad. Plenty of bright lights placed everywhere" both Hades and Nico shivered at the thought. Bianca just smiled, used to bright lights after serving the primordial of light for four centuries.

Nico's face went serious "You know Percy never stopped blaming himself for your death. Never" he said.

Bianca smiled sadly. That was one of the reasons she fell for him. He was always so funny and selfless. He also had a quirky gentlemen like side that she loved. She never knew him for long but for the time she did she grew strong feelings for him, which then grew after seeing him in the Titan and Giant wars.

"I know, Nico, I know" she said dejectedly.

They whipped around to face the door when they heard yelling coming from the other side. With a quick glance at each other they rushed out the door.

* * *

**Luke/Ethan **

Luke was, once again, tackled in a bear hug by his father after Zeus disappeared. Ethan was busy laughing at Luke's oxygen starved face.

Once Hermes released his son he looked at him with pride "To think, that my son, is the leader of a primordials army" his stretched into a large smile as he hugged his son again.

"I know of your sacrifice, both of your sacrifices, at the end of the Titan war" he said, looking at both the son of Nemesis, Ethan Nakamura, and his own son, Luke Castellan.

"I understand why you did what you did. The gods were never good parents to our children, mainly because Zeus wouldn't allow us to talk to them. But Percy gave us the chance to right our wrongs and it was all because of your sacrifice" he told them.

They both gave him appreciative looks at his praise. They began talking about regular things. Mainly pranks and thievery on Hermes and his son's part, Ethan occasionally joined in on those topics but mostly talked about how it was in the legion.

About halfway through their conversation Thalia came over and flattened Luke in a hug before slapping him and going into a rant about how stupid he was to join Kronos, repent and then die. Over all, just the usual you would expect from Thalia Grace.

After that they continued their conversation peacefully, kind of. Their conversation was silenced by the sound of yelling outside. They hurriedly made their way out the door, towards the commotion.

* * *

**Silena/Beckondorf **

Even before Zeus fully flashed out Silena was, once again, on the floor in a bear hug by her ecstatic mother. She continued hugging her as Beckendorf walked over with his father.

Aphrodite pulled back and gave her daughter an astounded and overly cheerful look, which Silena responded with a questioning look.

"You said your name was Silena Beckendorf" she said with a joyful grin. The couple, now identified as husband and wife, blushed.

Beckendorf was quickly pulled into a huge by his dad. His dad pulled back with a mischievous smile "So… do I have any grandchildren" the couple blushed while their parents smirk.

Beckendorf said something to quiet for even the two gods to hear "What was that, son?" said Hephaestus, taunting smile on his face.

"Three" said Silena, more confident at the moment then her blushing husband.

"Two girls and one boy" said Beckendorf, seeing the questioning look on their parents face "The boy is named Percy" he smiled sadly "And is the twin of one of the girls named Daphne. The other girl is the youngest, her name is Melissa" he finished.

Leo, Piper and Hazel came over at the end of Beckendorf's sentence and got introduced. They got acquainted and began talking like old friends. Leo ended up bringing up an interesting topic.

"That Erin guy is so cool!" he said enthusiastically. They all responded differently. Hephaestus had a mixture of excitement like his son and a contemplative look. Beckendorf was much like his father and brother. Aphrodite had an upset and slightly dreamy look, she may love Percy but he hasn't been around for four hundred years, she does find other men attractive.

Silena and Piper both had contemplating and thinking looks planted onto their faces.

"He is odd…" said Aphrodite, trailing off into thought. Piper and Silena nodded in agreement. Aphrodite continued "As the goddess of love I can see all emotions and who people love. But during that whole meeting I couldn't sense a single emotion on him or who he loves, it's like he found a way to block me" she sounded like a pouting child, not getting what she wanted, which she hadn't.

Leo's eyes lit up "Hey, we should go check out the…" he was cut off by yelling outside the door. They rushed out with the others; being closest to the door they distinctly heard two words while the others didn't.

Those two words were "PERCY JACKSON!"

* * *

**Erin **

After storming out of the throne room Erin decided to check on the Harbinger. Walking down the crowded main road of New Rome he looked at the buildings lining the grey marble road.

They were utterly gorgeous, not as gorgeous as the buildings on Eden, but still very beautiful. They were made from white stone with tinted glass windows. The windowsills themselves were a beige colored stone. And the shingles on the roof were a bright and vibrant red.

He arrived at a large open area. It had the same grey marble floor with a fountain in the very center designed like four large eagles, perched back to back. One was facing the gate, one was facing the Census hall, the third one was facing the coliseum and the last was facing the temple of the gods.

The gate was a huge golden door inscribed with various scenarios of wars and heroes of Rome. Erin spotted one in the center, directly below the giant eagle set into the door. It was a picture of Percy Jackson riding on Blackjack and wielding Riptide while fighting against Gaea.

He remembered the stable he built on castle Equinox for Blackjack and his many friends; they are also named after games, like Poker and Roulette, there is even one named Go Fish. They named themselves, not Erin.

Erin's emotionless face morphed into a bittersweet smile. Despite being four hundred years he still hasn't found Riptide. He assumed it was still with Blake.

His bittersweet smile shifted into a vicious snarl. The mere thought of that bastards name brought savage rage into his system. In the last four hundred years his hatred and resentment towards his ex-half-brother had grown exponentially.

He pushed away those thoughts and walked through the gate. He saw, not far from the gate, a crowd of multiple people conjugating around his ship. He smiled in spite of himself; he always was curious and enjoyed seeing it displayed by others, to a certain extent.

He walked over to the crowd and forced his way to the front. He quickly saw some people in an argument with one of his Golems. His Golem had its usual emotionless facade while the sons of Hephaestus/Vulcan, he was guessing by the bulky build and the heavily tanned and kind of burnt skin, looked irritated.

"What's going on here?" he silenced everyone. They all looked at him with apprehensive expressions till they recognized just who he was.

"W-we wanted to have a look on the ship but the things wouldn't let us on" said the one that seemed to be the leader of the argument.

Erin didn't respond to the man but walked up to the Golem "Let them look around on the ship. It's a Golem, not a thing. Just be careful with what you touch alright" he said the last bit to the group of people.

They nodded ecstatically, euphoric about seeing that master piece of techno-magic, as people call a mixture of technology and magic. He stepped out of the way and gestured to the now clear wide boarding plank.

They all rushed to get a look around on the ship. Erin wasn't worried about overcrowding on the ship. The Golems are lithe and sly and have been given the capability to hover around. They only use this in extreme emergencies while flying; they have a tendency to fall off the ship and crash into the earth or ocean.

He calculated that The Harbinger could fit about three thousand and three hundred people on board, at the most. There were about three hundred and fifty Golems on board so it could hold two thousand and nine hundred and fifty more people. There were only three hundred and fifty Golems manning such a large ship because most of it was automated.

What no one knows is that Erin built a sentient AI system. He built 'her' as a part of The Harbinger. She handles most of the systems, weapons and arcane core efficiency, among many other things. It is kind of like that game he played a long time ago. The Harbinger is the Pillar of Autumn and the AI is Cortana.

He actually named the AI Cortana after the game when he played it once at Rachel's house. He managed to implement her in both Eden and The Harbinger, no matter how far or long apart they are.

He has a special bracer and earplugs linked to the ship. Whenever he wanted to he could talk to her, actually talk like people, he could. She developed a personality after about a month of being 'in the service' of Erin. The only problem is that that personality is like a taunting older sister that will do anything to embarrass the little brother.

He began walking back to the city of New Rome when he heard her smooth, taunting voice in his ear.

"Are you going back to talk to your girlfriends?"she began giggling like crazy. Erin rolled his eyes.

"They are not my girlfriends, Cor" he said. He would normally raise his wrist to talk to her but he only ever does that for dramatic effect, he doesn't have to actually do it. It's more of a remote if anything.

"Whatever. You love ten different girls that are connected to each other in some way. You are such a horn dog" she said in her ever sugar coated voice.

He completely cut her out and kept walking. He arrived in the walls of New Rome without a hassle, unless you count an irritating Artificial Intelligence talking into your ear about your love life a hassle.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had moved all the way back to the Census hall. He looked up and shrugged, he needed to talk to his patron's anyway.

"Keep walking, don't turn around" said Cortana, her voice desperate. He distinctly saw a group of people approaching him. There was Athena, Calypso, his patron's, Jason, Thalia and a few others, but that wasn't what Cortana was warning him about. They were all cut off as a blonde stomped into Erin's path.

"PERCY JACKSON!" he walked right past her, towards the group, and whispered into her ear "I am not Percy Jackson daughter of Athena" he kept walking as she yelled after him.

"Stop lying to me. You have the same attitude, you both don't like your father" he saw Poseidon flinch, who along with all the others, had gathered to observe "According to Hecate you can't shoot a bow, heck, you even look like him" she finished looking quite pleased with herself.

He looked around and saw them looking at him wide eyed, probably connecting the dots. He didn't want to lie to his friends and family, well it technically isn't lying, but he isn't Percy Jackson anymore.

"I am not Percy Jackson, and you are an idiot to think otherwise" he saw the ten girls he came to love, somehow, looking at him funny. He didn't know what the look was but the closest he guessed that it would be was longing mixed with hurt, even Clarisse was like that.

"What proof do you have that you aren't Percy Jackson?" Erin internally smirked. He knows how to deny it with a few words and no one will be able to contradict him.

"You want proof, here's your proof" he paused and smirked externally this time "I swear on the river Styx that I am not Percy Jackson" thunder boomed overhead. They waited for something to happen yet it never did.

That is because he technically isn't Percy Jackson, not anymore at least. It has been four hundred years since he took a new name and made a new life so he became Erin Effigy. In a way it's like a part of him was born while another died. Percy Jackson was a son of Poseidon, the saviour of Olympus, and lover of Annabeth Chase. Erin Effigy is a son of nobody, the protector of all mankind, and a man that loves many women, unintentionally.

He turned to Hecate and Hebe, who were finding it hard to hide their amusement and slight sympathy for the disappointed crowd that had gathered.

"I will spend two days here too evaluate the defenses and then take The Harbinger to New Athens, and perform the same diagnostics" he said "I will create a portal gate and bring forth more warriors to assist in the defense of this town while the soldiers train. I will do the same for New Athens and make the portal gates connected to one another, so armies can be here or there in an instant" he finished.

He threw a small wooden box to his magical patron "Give these to the leaders, they are the keys to the gates I will install" he was gone even before he finished that sentence, his voice carrying over the wind as he vanished.

"I hate it when he does that" said Hebe. Most gave her funny looks but Hecate nodded in agreement with a grimace on her face.

"He acts so mysterious and dramatic all the time. Sometimes I'm surprised he isn't a son of Zeus, the pseudo god of theater" Zeus took to glaring at Hecate as all the gods and demigods snickered.

Hecate opened the box and saw a lot of a lot of necklaces with a key with the symbol of Hecate and Hebe inscribed on the base. She handed them out and there weren't any left. All the Olympians had one, Hecate and Hebe, Aether and Hemera, the leaders of both cities and the leaders of the legionnaires of the light.

Hemera looked to the sky "It's getting late. Everyone should go to sleep now, you will need all your strength" all others nodded in agreement. All the gods flashed to their personal temples or hunter's camp in Artemis' case, the leaders went to the Census hall, which doubles as a place for them to stay and the legionnaires of the light went to their camp outside the city.

But not before the ten girls, I think you know which ones, made plans to meet early morning.

* * *

How was it. And sorry for the long wait. Please review and tell me what you thought, and don't tell me to hurry up, it doesn't help.

Technically, he isn't Percy anymore. Would you consider yourself the same person after you begin a new life with a new name and everything? He is both, yet only one. I will go into that later in the story.


	11. Jealousy Begone!

**PLEASE READ **

This is a little interaction between the girls.

I wrote a bit of my philosophical stuff in it, whatever.

To the reviews!

**book lover0608 - **I personally wanted to challenge myself so I decided to make this story a harem. I laughed while writing the James Bond scene too.

**CourtingTheMoon - **It wasn't a slip up. Some of the stuff I write may not make sense till later. You will find out how they were asked to talk in this chapter. I remember your earlier comment about wanting some interaction between the girls. Here it is, hope you like it.

**Quentrall - **They won't find out he is Percy because he technically isn't. But read this, it will, hopefully, sort some things out about why he hasn't told them.

**Gothic Math Freak - **Thank you for your compliment and I am glad you like my stories. This chapter is more of a chapter showing the girls friendship with one another. If you ever write your own story I recommend listening to music. I **always **listen to music while writing, it provides inspiration.

**Blackcurse11 - **Thank you. And they will eventually be with him, all of them.

**Addicted to PJO - **The idea just popped into my head, lol. I wish I was but I'm not a genius. Trust me on that.

**MagicGold34 - **Thanks. It just popped into my head.

**book study - **I'm not really sure about Rachel. I have an idea for her. She isn't in the harem because I was never a Perchel fan. Or Percabeth for that matter. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, I was sick of all the ones where it is insanely obvious it's him yet they don't see it.

**awesomeness50000 - **In my story Science is magic. It is the form of magic where specialized apparatus is used to focus arcane energy rather then using pure willpower.

**the dark is king - **I try to update as quick as I can. Give me a break.

**AyeitsEash - **It's no problem. Thanks.

**Anonymous - **I don't know what you mean by uninspired. Could you elaborate and I will try to make it better. This is an American site and I am in Australia. While American's spell words like 'recognize' I would spell it like 'recognise'. I try to alter it to fit the site but I miss some things.

**Guest ****2/1/13 . chapter 4 -**He is shown in chapter 9 - Lift, drop and scream. He actually died in the Giant war. I wrote that in the first chapter, in the good bye note.

My updates will go even more out of whack because school has officially started again. Joy!

I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Jealousy Begone!**

**Calypso**

Calypso was awoken by two dark figures in her tent. They were shaking her violently, trying to wake her up. Groaning, she sat up, glaring at them in irritation.

"What?" her voice was layered thickly with sleep. She brought the blanket up to keep her upper body warm. Once joining the legion of light she began sleeping in only a sports bra with a pair of shorts or sweatpants. This was mainly because it was surprisingly comfortable and gave her better maneuverability if she had to defend herself, rather than in a sleeping gown or something more constricting. It was also better than sleeping in nothing and freezing to death.

"It's almost three in the morning, Aphrodite wanted us to meet them at Reyna's home inside the Census hall" Calypso remembered exactly what Bianca was talking about.

Before they left to rest last night they were mentally contacted by the goddess of love. She said to meet at the Roman consul's home, for reasons currently unknown to them.

She said Clarisse, Thalia, Artemis, Athena, herself, Piper and the Roman, Reyna, would be there. One thing they knew is that those women were somehow connected to Percy, and Zoe guessed that he is exactly what this meeting is about.

She also deduced, just like her fellow feminine legionnaires, that it had something to do with the mysterious man that everyone knows as Erin Effigy. He is the world's most famous, even more than Daedalus, inventor, as well as even more hidden and ingenious.

No one knows who he really is. His name, Erin, is actually a girl's name that means 'Ireland' the emerald isle of the old world. It can be used by boys but it is very uncommon.

His surname is the most interesting. If Calypso was correct she had heard from one of the gods, Hermes she thinks, it was too long ago to remember, that there the greatest pure mortal wizard was named Merlin Effigy.

If Erin is indeed descended from the great Merlin than that would explain his exponential magical prowess that shatter all laws of the universe, well not all laws. If she remembered correctly her lord and lady had told her that the laws of the conservation of energy and matter are in effect for all, even the creator.

With her experience in stealth stylized magic she knows where he would draw his power from, the plane of the arcane. The only problem with this is that focusing energy from that plane requires untold amounts of willpower and mental conditioning.

Magic really has no boundaries, except that if unprepared, the caster's body, soul and mind can be damaged by the destructive forces of the arcane. Her lord and lady call this magical degradation.

She pulled away from her thoughts "Just let me get dressed" they walked out of her tent. Calypso roused from her bed and changed into her assassin robes. All the legionnaires have armor, light and endurable, but all the assassins have specially designed robes containing countless hidden pouches and sheathes that hold things most wouldn't want to know about.

Checking that all her… accessories were there she walked out of the tent to be greeted by her sister and friend. She simply nodded to them and Bianca shadow traveled them inside the Census hall.

Despite seeing it before the hall brought a sense of awe in Calypso. She was more into the natural beauty of the world, thus why she wanted to see Eden, but this was simply beautiful.

There were columns surrounding the large table they sat at made of shimmering gold. The roof was domed and had pictures of the constellation's, which had been unaffected by the shifting. The floor and walls was the purest white and the walls were slightly tinged silver. On the wall were many tapestries of the gods or demigods.

The reason she wanted to see the fabled island of Erin is because from the people that have said to have once lived there it was a land of endless peace and tranquility. All corruption was crushed brutally by Erin, and the innocent were left to live out their lives as they wished. They have only been able to get a description of the mysterious island and its name.

Eden. Or more commonly called the hidden land by the residents of Pangaea.

Calypso always wanted to see it because they say that the buildings are stylized to mold with the environment. Not planted like a big block where the original habitat once was, till it got destroyed.

She was dragged out of her thoughts once again when she felt herself being dragged by two familiar hands. She looked up to see her two friends dragging her behind the goddess of love.

Aphrodite's face was constrained, like she was thinking of something important. They emerged into a courtyard. There were white marble paths running across and around the greener than normal grass that stretched across most of the courtyard.

In the center was a fountain similar to the one in the town center. There were many houses placed evenly throughout the clearing surrounded by high marble walls.

Calypso was immediately dragged over to the house on the direct right. It was plainly designed like the rest but she could see movement through the windows.

Pushing the door ajar, Aphrodite walked right in while the trio hesitated slightly. Zoe was the one to take the first step and the other two soon followed. Calypso shut the door behind them, her natural instincts told her they were in no danger, and her instincts, which she had trained hard as an assassin, were almost never wrong.

Thalia, Clarisse and that Piper girl were lounging on one of the couches, chatting. Artemis was talking to Athena, who was currently writing things in a little book. Reyna was pacing in front of the warm fireplace and Aphrodite had sat in a comfortable looking armchair. It was the first time that they noticed Aphrodite wasn't wearing that much makeup, only a bit of crimson lip stick. Despite the lack of chemical agents she still managed to look stunning.

They supposed that due to the world changing that makeup would not be as common as before the shifting. But she seemed quite happy to not where too much, not like at the meeting, where she was wearing the usual amount and acting like her usual troublesome self.

In this room, alone with these women, she seemed quieter, almost reminiscent and lonely. It was like she was waiting for someone very important to her to come home. Matter of fact they all seemed to have that longing look in their eyes, even though most were preoccupied it was still there, shining clearly enough for one to see if they really look for it.

The trio quietly placed themselves on one of the vacant seats, a large black couch. Thalia silenced all in attendance. They quieted down and looked at her with a knowing look while the other three were confused.

"We came to discuss something with you three" she looked pointedly at the legionnaires "What are you honest thoughts and feelings for Percy?" she asked.

They looked around at the faces of the girls with surprise dominantly showing on their features. All the other seven had a serious look on their faces. Zoe, being the most unintimidated by anything, decided to speak first.

"Well… at first I thought he was just another hero" she hissed the last word "But after seeing his loyalty and selflessness for myself I-I may have, uh…" she trailed off, shifting uncomfortably on the blank looks from the seven.

She heaved a sigh and continued "After watching his selfless and incomparable deeds from the sky I grew to, uh, I grew to… love him" her voice lowered to a whisper.

Calypso and Bianca looked at her with shock and a tad of jealousy; they didn't expect to love the same person as one of their best friends, especially the ultimate hero. The seven girls looked like they expected that answer and showed no signs of jealousy. Aphrodite's eyes glowed light green before it faded a second later.

Zoe, at that time, felt something inside her disappear. It was like a useless emotion just faded away from her very being. Bianca took the chance to talk.

"I never knew him for long. On the quest he was there doing the impossible. He never gave up, no matter how impossible it seemed, he never gave up on his beliefs" she paused for a moment "Despite only being near him for two days I felt so at ease and calm, even when not directly talking or in contact with him. After watching him become the honorable idiot he is I couldn't help but love him" she finished. They broke into light laughter when she called him an honorable idiot.

After they were done laughing Aphrodite's eyes glowed green once more before faded along with that tight feeling that settled into Bianca's chest after Zoe's confession.

Calypso took the time of silence to talk "He arrived on Ogygia with beyond serious wounds. I nurtured him back to health but I knew there was something different about him then the others. Despite being injured nearly beyond my power to help him he insisted that he help me with the chores of the island. All the other hero's had sat in the bed complaining about their wounds while Percy, younger than them all by far and definitely more injured, moved about freely".

"He told me the stories of his adventures and always tried to downplay his own role in it all" they simultaneously rolled their eyes. They knew what each other was thinking.

_'He's too modest'_ they thought.

"I couldn't help but fall in love with him" she finished. Aphrodite's eyes flashed green once again and the same feeling from both Zoe and Bianca disappeared. Unlike those two, Calypso knew exactly what that feeling was. Jealousy, after all, she had experienced it many times.

She raised an elegant eyebrow at Aphrodite. The goddess of love smiled mischievously "You are not the only ones to love Percy" the three sat up straighter "As a matter of fact every girl in this room likes him" she gestured to the assembled people. The three were surprised to feel no jealously towards the other girls. They, other than Calypso, are not experienced in love but jealousy is the thing that everyone knows about.

"As for what I was doing Calypso, it is a handy little trick I have as the goddess of love. I cannot control love, only nourish and nurture it. A side effect of love is jealousy. I can, I only did this for us ten, remove all feelings of jealousy between people, to a small extent. Only between us ten though, if some other girl was with Percy we would still feel it".

After a moment of digesting the thought Zoe spoke "If you wanted us to tell you that we love Percy we have, what more do you need from us?" she asked. Thalia smiled crazily.

"Not only do we love Percy, but he loves us. All of us, no matter how hard that is to believe" she pulled out a book, one that she had kept for centuries "It say's in here, in Percy's journal".

"What would we do? Percy is missing, the only person that knows where he is, is Erin Effigy, and he isn't willing to share the knowledge" said Bianca.

Athena and Artemis sat up straighter "Actually, Bianca, I believe that he is Percy" said Athena "Or at least was" she emphasized the last word.

They sat up straighter. Athena looked at the little book in her hand "I have been jotting down notes about him and Percy's similarities" she cleared her throat "Here are a few".

"They both have the same attitude and sense of humor, which I can tell from Erin's behavior till now. He has the same smile; he looks the same if you see under the tattoos and goatee. He has the same disrespect for certain gods, and many other things. He even has the same shine to his eyes" Artemis interrupted her.

"The eyes are a doorway to a person's soul, they show peoples power, they cannot be changed" she frowned at the now smirking goddess.

"You are right, of course. Percy's eyes were sea green, because of his power over the sea, what if his powers changed. Since Percy was disowned by Poseidon he no longer had any connection to the sea. His eyes would be susceptible to change under certain effect. If they changed into that color it would have something to do with his destiny" she now frowned.

"I know of only one person with eyes like that" she shivered "And we are fighting that man" they looked at her wide eyed.

"You mean… Erebus" the fire flickered and the wind picked up as the room darkened. The room changed back to normal in a moment and everyone released a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Don't mention his name, we don't want to call him to us" said Athena "The only reason we could mention him before was because we had two primordials keeping his presence at bay".

"Now" she cleared her throat "We have to find a way to get him come out with the truth" she clamped her book shut.

"Wait, wait, wait" she Piper "He swore on the Styx that he isn't Percy Jackson" they deflated, except Athena and Artemis.

"He dropped a lot of hints" said Artemis "During the meeting he said that Percy Jackson is gone, not dead, gone, like he is no longer that person. If one of you had a new life you would adopt a new name wouldn't you?" they nodded "He isn't, technically, Percy Jackson anymore".

Athena took over again "Percy Jackson was the son of Poseidon, spiritually connected to the sea. Once he was disowned he was just Percy Jackson, cast out of the sea, a demigod of unattached blood. Like with his eyes, he is subjective to change at the interval of being disowned and claimed by two others".

"When taken as the champion of Hecate and Hebe, he would've given himself a new name and he essentially became that person over the course of four centuries. He has the same personality, all his old memories and the same emotions, just in a different facade" Athena looked quite pleased with her theory.

They took a moment to digest the new information. Luckily immortals have faster processing brains so they could make sense of it faster.

"Then why didn't he tell us, and all the others that didn't betray him, who he is?" Reyna sounded hurt, letting her cold Roman consul demeanor fade.

Aphrodite began bouncing ceaselessly in her seat "I know! He and she went through so much together only for her to throw it all in his face like it was nothing. He's scared of being hurt again" little did she know she was spot on, in one part.

Erin was indeed afraid. Afraid of revealing who he once was and having the girls he has never stopped loving for one second look at him with any emotion that he couldn't comprehend.

Hatred, because he never, even once, seeked them out.

Guilt, because they didn't try and stop his banishment.

Fear, for the power he possesses.

Disgust, because he kills people without a second thought.

Pain, because he can't tell them the truth.

And the most common of all, love.

Those were the most prominent emotions that were circling in his head as it came up with various scenarios of what his revealing might bring.

It was all built out of his mistrust. The mistrust that he gained from four centuries ago still lingered. He knew they wouldn't betray him, any of his real friends or family.

He just couldn't fathom why they wouldn't. He knew Annabeth since he was twelve, they went on all their quests together, they saved each other's lives countless times and they were in a happy relationship at the end of the war.

But it mattered for nothing. He was just a way for her to get the spot light, to go on quests and quench her pride.

The thing he is most afraid of isn't anyone or any emotion.

He is most afraid of change itself.

He understands change is essential.

He understands that change keeps the world spinning.

He understands that humans must change to live.

He understands everything about change, much more than most.

But he fears it the most.

Change brought about the end of his old, peaceful life. Change brought about his new, violent life and his love for ten different women. Change brought about the fear of what he might gain, only to lose it because the world must keep spinning on its precarious axis.

That's the main reason he made Eden, eternal in the early time, before change affects the world. He wished for an unchanging paradise, a home with which would never be different, a home that would give him a feeling that he is safe from the laws of change.

A paradise that would be familiar to him through all time, a place for him to be safe from what he fears throughout eternity.

His Eden.

The gods are just like him, fearing change. Artemis couldn't admit the fact to the others that she loved Percy for twenty years because of her pride, the same with Athena. The only gods that do not fear change are the ones always subjected to it.

The sea is always changing, thus is Poseidon. The flames of the hearth are always changing, thus is Hestia. People's hearts and attention is shifting through vast crowds of people, changing between who they care for, thus is Aphrodite, to a certain extent. Till she experienced true love, not lust, love where the heart belongs to another, and they will cherish it.

What none of them understand is that change is subjective to outside influence. Most believe, in this current time, that the fates decide everything. They, like Aphrodite, do not control their domain; they can only nudge it in the direction they want.

Aphrodite's theory wasn't just for Erin, but existence itself.

"We could always beat him up and force him to tell us" suggested Clarisse.

They all snorted _'she never changes'_ they thought, the ones that knew her did.

"You saw him fight, we have no chance of beating him" said Piper, staring at Clarisse incredulously.

"We should find him, but first" Reyna walked over to the kitchen "It's breakfast, can't do too much work without eating something first" they looked out the window and saw the sun low in the sky.

"Six thirty in the morning" Artemis said automatically, like a robot.

They ignored the outburst, excluding Bianca and Calypso, after knowing each other for so long they weren't surprised at the outburst, she always knew what the time was, something about the position of the moon, stars and the sun.

"Should we tell the others?" asked Piper. Athena immediately shook her head "We should keep it to ourselves, at least for now" the others nodded.

"We need to make a plan to get Erin to tell us the truth" said Reyna, getting some bread and peanut spread out of the cupboard and Thalia got some nectar and ambrosia out of a different cupboard. Sometimes it's nice to just eat mortal food, no matter how simple.

"Athena always has a plan" said person smiled smugly.

Aphrodite held in a giggle "Do you have one now?" she asked innocently.

It had its intended effect. Athena's face reddened "N-not yet" she whispered, quietly eating the sandwich Reyna made for her and sipping her nectar.

They burst into laughter again. After eating the simple food they left to confront one Erin Effigy, if they could find and catch him that is.

* * *

Tell me through a review if there was something wrong with it. Like if you didn't understand something, tell me and I will try to make it easier to understand.


	12. Two Sides of the Cosmic Coin

**PLEASE READ **

I am sorry for not updating in a long time but I have been busy. Adjusting to year ten school, homework/essays, social life, drinking a Mother and having what I hope wasn't a seizure. Well yeah, life goes on.

Also, I have been working on a project. More of a story of my own design. It's in a magical world (Same old, same old) but with different races. Why different races? Because Orcs and Elves are too mainstream. Also my own gods. here are the races and gods.

...

**Races**

**Fein - **Magical people.

**Golems - **Rock people.

**Humans - **Pretty self explanatory.

**Keer-etein -** Savage Shapeshifters.

**Arekur -** People of Darkness.

**Elunfir -** People of Light.

**Ut'ermai - **Bird people.

**Ignarein - **Dragon people

**Gods**

**The Young Ones**

**Syran - **God of Warfare, Mountains, Endurance, Strength, Honor, Independence and Leadership.

**Acteton -** God of Fire, Day, the Forge, Harsh Light, Volcanoes and the Sun.

**Miator -** Goddess of Night, Tides, Islands and the Moon.

**Denydios -** Goddess of Earth, Chastity, Language, Writing, Knowledge, Architecture and the Seasons.

**Rievern -** God of the Sea, the Unknown, All Water Sources and Storms.

**Nitheros -** God of the Sky, Responsibility, Sanity, Bravery, Order and Law.

**Tagerin -** God of Death, Guilt, Music, Pain, Hidden Beauty and Darkness.

**Kitari - **Goddess of Life, Soothing Light, Innocence, Beauty, Poetry and Love.

**Emerin - **Goddess of The Hunt, Archery, Speed, Agility, Skill, the Wilderness and Animals.

**Semeneas ****-** Goddess of Motherhood, Home, Harmony, Childbirth and Loyalty.

**Thariqas - **God of Deceit, Disharmony, Treachery and Thievery.

**Emuljar -** Goddess of the Stars, Chaos, Fear, Insanity, Irresponsibility and Anarchy.

**The Ancient Ones**

**Barayta - **Gravity and the Void

**Psychar - **Matter and Positive Energy

**Piros - **Anti-Matter and Negative Energy

**Irikash - **Time and Humanity

**Umantei - **Creation and Destruction

**Thylei - **the Beginning and the End

**Zeulen - **Existence and the Elements

**Lyrevita - **Destiny, Emotion and Fate

The Ancient Ones are genderless while the Young Ones have genders. I want your opinion on those things. Please tell me if they are any good or not. If there is anything I should or you would recommend to change about the gods domains tell me and I will consider it.

...

Anyway this isn't the confrontation between Erin and the girls. This is absolutely essential to the story though, not for a while but probably near the end.

There is an OC introduced here that me and 'the one who lives in darkness' came up with, mainly him.

To the reviews!

**Lilith Jae - **Okay... In short, yes they have recuperate his feelings. With the don't get thing is that parts of this story or the whole thing in general. I want your honest opinion, helps me write better, so please tell me. Just don't flame please, I'll ignore it if you do.

**Percabeth02 - **I don't understand where you got Silena from. And he is with ten girls, not just those three. He might tell who he is.

**LyingTruth123 - **He probably won't, at least for a bit.

**Mundster Madman - **Yes that tends to happen. Were they little words, less complicated? I tend to stuff up smaller words more then large and complicated ones.

**Gothic Math Freak - **For your four questions:

**1)** I actually have a cool idea for that. Think the movie, Immortals. Not really that good a movie but awesome ending battle scene.

**2) **In a way Blake did.

**3**) I won't say on this one.

**4)** In the end they will most likely have a shaky relationship. He will probably stay as EE, he gave up being PJ a long time ago.

**Addicted to PJO - **Thank you and from what I have read on this site, my storys are actually a rather good size.

**patzhang05 - **Nope.

**MagicGold34 - **I have that happen many times before, just not on an as large scale. I feel for you man, I feel for you.

**AssassinInBlackisEzio - **Eventually.

**Blackcurse11 - **I'll write it but it is in the summary. Thalia/Artemis/Zoe/Bianca/Clarisse/Athena/Aphrodite/Calypso/Reyna/Piper. There you go.

**book study - **The irony was exactly what I was thinking :P

**ko1111and - **I don't plan on stopping this story. This is lots of fun to write and a great learning experience.

**Arty the Smarty -** I like your suggestion and am happy that you are contributing. I may or may not use that idea actually, it really depends.

**TheMuncher - **Lol. I update when I can.

**L Lawliet - **Thank you. It's been a while since you updated one of your stories. My favorite was The Four Seasons of Chaos. Beautifully original and just plain amazing.

To the story.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Two Sides of the Cosmic Coin**

**Erin**

Erin came back to Eden after everyone being dismissed. He was aware of the meeting Aphrodite had set up. He knew he had to keep an eye on those ten while staying away from them at the same time. If anyone knows who he is and could reveal him to the others he knew it was them.

Before he left he saw Athena watching his every movement with her deep grey eyes, analyzing him, while taking notes in a little book. He guessed she was writing down similarities between his current self and his old self.

He arrived at the garden of castle Equinox, right in the middle of the kids training session. They looked at him for a second before tackling him in a dog pile. His humorous laugh was heard easily by Fable and Mist.

"Dad!" they all yelled. They started calling him that when Gwen, Caleb and Regina called him 'daddy' constantly. He was technically their father, added to the fact that he loved to be called that and would never let them be hurt, he thought of them as his own.

"We missed you daddy!" Gwen yelled cheerfully from where she was in Erin's arms; right next to her proclaimed little sister, Regina Effigy, and above her little brother now clamped to his leg, Caleb Effigy, as they now have his surname.

"I missed you too" he said, smiling lightly. He frowned when he remembered where he had to be.

"It's a bit late don't you think?" they frowned at him, knowing what he was going to say "Come on, you should be getting to bed" they pouted but didn't bother arguing. He was always right and he did know what was best for them, he was the father they always wanted.

"Can you read us a story daddy?" asked Regina, giving puppy dog eyes times ten, the rest followed suit. He knew he had to be there soon but couldn't resist those eyes.

"Alright" they cheered and rushed through the garden, to the lounge that connects to their rooms, or hang out room as the children call it. They clambered onto the soft, plump couches of linen next to the warm fire.

Erin, Mist and Fable came in behind them. Fable and Mist sat next to each other by the fire place, with Gwen and Alabaster cuddling up to them, Erin sat in a comfy armchair, only to have Caleb and Regina on his lap.

"What story do you want to hear?" he said, after getting the duo comfortably situated on his lap.

"Tell us about Percy Jackson" said Isabelle. Erin soon whipped his head to face her with wide eyes. He soon turned to glare at an innocent looking Fable and Mist, how two wolves the size of two baby elephants put together looked innocent, he had no idea.

"How did you know about him?" he hadn't told them the tales of his adventures yet, he hadn't said one word about his old life and would like to keep it that way. It brought out bittersweet memories.

"Fable told us. He said that Percy Jackson was a true hero, he was modest and selfless. He said you knew him, can you tell us about him" William, at least Erin assumed it was William, took over for Isabelle.

The unknown king sighed dejectedly "I guess you could say that" he almost smirked. Despite the bad and good memories that it brought up, much to his chagrin, he loved talking about himself from a third person point of view, it was funny to see people's reactions to the shit that he went through and to see their sympathy for a man that is right under their nose, once literally. He had a big nose, end of story.

"Then tell us about him, please" said Aaron, or William.

Erin couldn't say no to the faces they were giving him "What do you want to know?" he asked, distracting them for a moment so he can collect his thoughts about how he may be put through hell later because of this.

"Tell us when he first went to the Greeks and his first quest" they were shaking with enthusiasm and eagerness.

"Well…" he took a deep breath "Percy Jackson lived in New York, Manhattan, before the shift. He went to Yancy Academy during sixth grade with his friend Grover Underwood" Kimberly interrupted him.

"You mean the lord of the wild?" she looked at Erin incredulously. He nodded with a small smile on his face, he missed G-man.

"His Latin class, led by Chiron in the disguise of a school teacher, Mr Brunner, and chaperoned by Mrs Dodds, went to a museum" he was cut off again, this time by 'Bells.

"What museum was it?" she enjoyed the look on his face. Despite being quiet most of the time, when she knows and cares for someone she can be really loud and protective, but mostly pulls pranks or does anything to irritate said people.

He continued while ignoring her question, much to her displeasure "Mr Brunner led the tour and they went back outside for Lunch after" he talked faster seeing that Alabaster was going to say something, undoubtedly, about food, his favorite pass time.

"Nancy, a person who constantly bullied Percy and Grover, dumped her Lunch onto Grover's lap. Percy lost control and the water reached up and grabbed her, flinging her into the fountain" his voice was lost in the giggles.

He continued as the giggling stopped "Mrs Dodds took him deep into the museum, before she accused him of theft. She transformed into Alecto, the fiercest of the Furies" the children gasped, while the wolves rolled their yellow eyes at Erin's dramatics.

"Chiron and Grover showed up just as she was going to kill him" the tension was rising "Chiron threw a pen to Percy, which transformed into the sword he used his whole life, Anaklusmos, Riptide" they noticed that Erin's was tight, almost reminiscent.

"He killed Alecto. Chiron and Grover used the mist to make everyone in the school believe that Mrs Dodds never existed and they always had a teacher called Miss Kerr. The only reason he knew that something happened was because Grover was a bad liar" he smiled fondly.

"When he left to go home Grover caught the same greyhound he did. The greyhound broke down and the passengers had to get off. Over the other side of the road sat three old ladies. One held a basket of yarn while the other two knitted it. They were the Fates" the children gasped.

"One extended a pair of shears and cut the yarn. At that moment the greyhound started back up" the tension in the room was rising "When they got back on Grover made Percy promise to let him walk Percy home. Percy promised".

"When they arrived at the station Percy ditched Grover, who ran off to the toilet. He took a cab to his mother's apartment, Sally Jackson" his throat clenched. He decided not to mention Gabe "They soon left to Montauk, Long Island for a few days. The night after they arrived there was a giant storm".

He looked up slightly as he heard the quiet opening and shutting of the door to the courtyard. He knew it was the only other person other than Hecate, himself and a few others that can come and go from this island as they please.

"Grover arrived at their cabin, in full Satyr form. Sally, Percy and Grover left in the direction of camp, being pursued by a powerful monster. On their way there they were blasted off the rode by a lightning bolt sent by Zeus" they children scowled at the kings cruelty "They survived and ran for the hill separating them from Camp Half-Blood, which is now known as New Athens".

"The monster caught up with them. It was the Minotaur" Regina and Caleb cuddled closer into Erin's embrace. The large man at the door lightly chuckled, only loud enough for Erin and the wolves to hear.

"It clamped its hand closed, making Sally vanish in a flash of golden light. Percy, blinded by anger and the need to protect Grover, who was unconscious, taunted the Minotaur into attacking him. He managed to get onto the Minotaur's back and tear off one of its horns".

"The Minotaur charged him again. Percy, acting on instinct, rolled to one side and came up, digging the horn into its side, killing it" the children shook off the tense silence and cheered for his victory.

"What happened next?" asked Kimberly, it was after her question that the large man stepped out of the shadows of the door, into their sight. He made a faint chinking sound from the metal armor that adorned his body and clanking sounds from the many pots, pans, and cooking utensils that were strapped to his armor.

"He dragged Grover down the hill, past the boundary and passed out on the steps of the big house" the man's voice was gruff and held tints of something dangerous, something mad and bloodthirsty.

The people surrounding the flame could clearly see his over-sized blade strapped to his back. There was a bow and quiver that looked to be made of grey-green stone, like castle Equinox.

The bow was like two snakes extending for the limbs of the bow. The heads had the string held in their mouths, spread taught between the ends and the end of their tails entwined for a grip. The quiver was like many snakes side by side, their heads as the opening and tails curling together in a blunt point at the bottom. It was a bow and quiver he took from a demon named Lucifer that once served the Fates, it was named Serpentsfang.

On his back rested most people's nightmare, Erin not included. It was a five foot long meat cleaver, with a one-sided blade. The whole blade itself was blood red in color and engraved with scenes of slaughter, chaos and madness. This was a blade wielded by the demon Satan, once in service of the Fates and called Heartstriker.

"Uncle Nero!" the children pounced on the now chuckling, black, almost purple, haired man. His flaming red pupil and maddening purple irises were filled with mirth at the children's enthusiasm.

"Now, now, you don't want to crush your uncle, do you?" said Erin, winking at 'The Monster Cleaver' as he is sometimes known, since he literally cleaves monsters in two with a cleaver. It's kind of obvious which cleaver he uses.

Erin gave Nero Constantine a pleading look, he needed to leave. He would be in enough trouble as it is.

"It's late, isn't it time for bed?" the recipients of his question groaned "Come on, off to bed, you can finish the story tomorrow" They groaned once more before giving Erin, the wolves and Nero a hug and heading to bed. Erin carried Gwen and Regina to bed while Nero carried Caleb to his room, all three were already asleep.

After they were sleeping soundly Erin and Nero had gathered in front of the fireplace, Mist and Fable having already left. Erin went fishing in one of his pockets before drawing a coin out, making Nero watch it nervously.

"I hate that coin" he murmured, eying it like it was the bane of his existence. Erin smiled tersely.

He fingered the coin for a moment "You'll have to watch them till morning, I have a feeling that this week's training will be more intense than usual" Nero sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

Erin smiled evilly "All it takes is a flip of the coin…" he flicked the coin into the air. The light caught on its void black surface, making the side displaying Earth and the other side displaying a grand star shine.

"To make the bodies re-join" Nero finished, getting into position to catch Erin. The coin landed in the battle-mages open palm, star side up. It shimmered like blue fire before disappearing. Seconds later, Erin collapsed into the unwillingly immortal son of Bacchus' hands.

He carried the man to his room and unstrapped the katana, making it fall to the ground. He left it there because he knew that no matter how strong, it would like trying to lift a hundred tonnes to a mortal.

He threw Erin unceremoniously onto the bed and walked out after draping the sheets across him.

Moments later red eyes snapped open. They took in the familiar surroundings. The room he was in, unlike his room in castle Equinox, was bright and excessively cheery.

He sat up and ran a hand through his jet black hair. He got out of the warm bed and slipped on some once modern clothes, specifically, a tank top and shorts.

He quickly grabbed his katana, strapped it to his back, and walked out the door. The path he needed to walk down the corridor has long since been burned into his mind. Left, right, left, left, up, down… don't ask. It was all a monotonous walk, like always, and the unadorned bright and unreasonably cheery walls did nothing to assist in that task.

When he arrived at a large set of double doors he was wary to enter. Summoning his courage, which was insanely low at the moment, he pushed his way through the door and into the room beyond.

The room was a giant circular dome supported high above the ground by multiple sturdy pillars. There were no walls, except surrounding the door Erin came through, and was instead, open space, specked with stars and galaxies.

The open expanse of space was only noticeable because of Erin's acute eyesight. A mortal, if they could live in this temperature, would only see an orange, yellow and red wave-like pattern, the innards of a sun.

Erin could distinctly see a blue and green planet swirling with white storms. One single landmass stood out amongst the vast ocean. It was the planet the sun was being orbited by. He could also make out Mercury and Venus before Earth and Mars and Jupiter after it.

He turned to the other end of the open hall when he felt a piercing gaze on him. Slouching into a twenty feet tall throne was a twenty feet tall ten year old girl. Despite being physically ten, she was ethereally beautiful and held an air of control and power around herself. Her currently black-hole like eyes were locked onto him, revealing no emotion.

He hastily bowed to her, gods can be extremely temperamental, but they haven't got anything on this girl.

"Milady" he remained bowing. Despite being older than all the gods and titans ages put together, she the most impatient person he had ever known.

"Rise" she said, her voice was icy cold. He rose nervously, not knowing what might happen. It all depended on her constant and mostly violent mood swings.

Her face shifted from the emotionless mask to bright smile, even brighter then Apollo's. The smile and rapid shift in mood made her eyes go from violent black-holes to warm stars.

"Today we are just going to do the usual training!" she waved her hand and they appeared in a larger room with a carefully constructed course. It was all shiny and complex, technology way out of any humans reaches, even before the shift, rendering it useless to explain.

He sighed in relief. The obstacle course may be tormenting but his mentor can be extremely creative in making something much, much worse.

"Move it! Move it!" she shouted, pushing him towards the course. He sighed and set off. He continued on for hours. Time was different in the centre of this solar system. It seemed like it was going impossibly fast while being at a standstill at the same time. Erin had long since guessed it was due to his mentor's presence.

After what felt like days, and it might have been days to weeks or months to a single second, he collapsed from exhaustion. He saw a figure kneeling in front of him through blurry eyes.

"This may be one of the last times I can train you" she waved her hand over Erin's fallen form and he felt instantly invigorated.

"You must defeat the king of darkness. That is your ultimate destiny, Percy Jackson" she smiled sadly. Erin cringed at the invocation of his old name.

"Please milady, do not call me by that name. I am no longer Percy Jackson, not anymore" he said. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin that brought him here.

"We are friends are we not" she settled the coin in his hand. He nodded uncertainly "Than, Erin, please call me by my name, not any titles" he rubbed the coin thoughtfully.

"I will remember that friend" he said. She gestured to the coin "Go back to your planet, bring freedom and prosperity with my training, and defeat Erebus" he didn't need further urging.

He flicked the coin high in the air "All it takes is the flick of a coin…" he looked down into her eyes "To make the bodies re-join" she gave him a cheesy salute.

"Good luck, Erin Effigy" he held out his palm and the coin fell into it.

It shimmered and disappeared, along with Erin's consciousness. The last words she heard from his mouth were "Thank you for everything, Chaos".

* * *

Did you like it.

I give a shout out to 'the man who lives in darkness' the man who made Nero.

I may not update for a while, just bear with me, I won't abandon this story, I love it to much.


	13. She is my Adoptive Daughter!

**PLEASE READ **

I am sorry I haven't update for a lonnnnnngggg time but I finally have, so whatever.

I'll just skip straight to the reviews.

**Mundster Madman - **I was never much of a religious person. I was looking up the seven sins for something and saw that Satan represented Wrath and Lucifer represented pride. So I just used them. I fixed the not saying Percy's name part and I usually forget words below five letters. I'll tell him your response for Nero.

**LyingTruth123 - **He is actually a guy on this site named 'the man who lives in darkness', not Erebus.

**Jade - Queen of Fantasy - **I completely understand what you mean. I have read stories that I didn't hate or like till way later. I'm glad you're giving my story a chance.

**aesir21 - **"Retro king the book 1"? do you mean telling the story of Percy's way to camp. If so, everything I write has a purpose, whether intentional or not. I wrote that to give the kids perspective on Erin's old self.

**WeAreTheWorld - **I actually did it because I looked up paradise and found Eden as a synonym for it.

**Greakfreak - **It's weird?... good. I am weird. I'm glad you find it entertaining in a way.

**Addicted to PJO - **Thank you. I just took some aspects from hundreds of other stories and changed it around to my concept.

**gdysuUI - **You are the most asinine person I have had the pleasure of reading a worthless comment from. At least I am trying to write rather than insulting people. You call me a fag, well It's obviously you who likes to suck dick, cock munch. Fitting nickname, huh? That should be your username.

**Annabeth Brady - **Thank you. Were you speed reading or casual?

**Gothic Math Freak - **Don't put down your imagination. I wrote this story with random ideas constantly popping into my head. The battle scene is good but the movie is just plain awful.

**dingrofyz - **It's only been two months? It feels like it's been much longer than that.

**Guest 3/8/13 - **Who are you recommending it too?

**Just A Question - **She is still a monster and has to reform. I will have something really cool involving her later. Just trust me.

**Captain America - **Your wish is kind of fulfilled.

Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just an average length.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**She is my Adoptive Daughter!**

**Erin**

Nero was doing his favorite past time and main job for the Fates, cooking, when Erin entered the kitchen. Even the rulers of fate must eat, and once anyone tasted Nero's cooking they would not want anything else, it rivaled Hestia's, who is, coincidentally, Nero's patron in her Roman aspect, Vesta.

He could smell the bacon, eggs and many other morning delicacies on the magical stove. Another creation of Erin's after he got sick of cooking on an open fire.

There were empty plates on the table with remnants of what Erin hoped was food. Most of the children had already eaten and were most likely in the garden. Isabelle and the wolves were most likely still asleep. He sat at the table as Nero brought two plates piled with many foods for both of the large men.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime, _Percy_" Nero spoke up. Erin glared at his plate.

"Tell them what?" he responded obviously trying to stay away from that specific subject.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Ten people already have a theory about you. I know you miss them, I know _you_ Percy Jackson. Don't make me have to beat you up to get you to tell" he threatened.

Erin, despite what Nero was talking about, couldn't help but laugh "Y-you…" he didn't even finish his sentence as he broke down in laughter.

His laughter died down "You beat me? The last time we fought, when we met two hundred years ago, I beat the heck out of you; I might add that I had the chance to kill you. What makes you think you could beat me now?" he smirked at Nero's flustered face.

"Exactly, it's been two hundred years, I've gotten better!" he exclaimed indigently.

"So you want to…" Nero cut Erin off.

"Hey! Stop distracting me! Just tell me why you won't confess to who you are!" the king of madness bellowed, glaring at the grand battle-mage.

Erin sighed "You want to know why?" he got a nod in response "Because I'm not Percy Jackson anymore. I gave up that name, that life a long, long time ago. I can't handle it. I can handle going back and seeing the traitors faces but letting them know who I am, I may lose control and you know exactly what would happen then" Nero flinched at the reminder, subconsciously rubbing his hand over a large jagged scar running down his chest that he had gotten, not from Tribune, but Yggdrasil.

That's right; Erin made a scar with a blunt staff.

"What about your family and friends, what about the people of both cities that could use your moral support, what about the women you love? Will you let them think you are still gone from the world while within their reach?" Nero's voice was hard, containing an inclining of insanity gotten from his father, Bacchus.

"The people of both cities would get enough moral support by me just being Erin and my friends and family, well… I-I just can't, I can't bear it alright. To see them look at me with disappointment, resentment, anger, take your pick. I know I should be able to trust them but I thought I could trust Annabeth, the girl that I went through everything with and said she loved me, and Poseidon, the man that was my father till I wasn't good enough for him".

He turned to Nero, who was surprised to see tears glistening in his friends eyes "I just can't, it's too late. I'd prefer to have them think of me as I left four centuries ago rather than how I am now, a man that kills without a second thought".

"Enough!" roared Nero "It doesn't matter what you are on the outside. It doesn't matter that you have killed, for a good cause I might add. The only thing that matters is what is on the inside, who you are is what matters the most, not the blood you have spilled for a righteous cause" he swiveled his gaze to Erin "That is something you taught me Erin, yet you don't see it yourself" Erin's jaw was clenched, his eyes were closed.

"How" Erin rasped, eyes still closed "How do I tell them after four hundred years of staying away? Besides, how do I know if even a single one of them cares for me like they used to? Especially those ten women, I can't take the heartbreak again; I still haven't gotten over Annabeth completely".

Nero chuckled weakly "You ever hear the saying 'the truth will set you free?" he asked, Erin nodded, knowing where this was going, mostly.

"Sometimes the truth hurts; sometimes it's hard to say out loud. There will most likely be blood, yours probably, but after that it will be all mushy. You get it?" Erin smiled at Nero's way of saying things.

"And about those ten not caring for you, I know you have been keeping tabs on them; you know they have never moved on. You know that they love you just as much as you love them" Erin smiled, it was true, at least he hoped it was.

He had kept tabs on most people from his past, without them knowing of course. He does know that they never moved on, let alone tried to date someone in the women's case, other than Aphrodite but that's to be expected with her domains requirements. Shows how much they must care about him now that Erin thinks about it, at least, he hopes.

"I know. But I can't tell them yet, it will only serve as a distraction" Erin knew his excuse was futile, if he knew those ten, and he does, they would've already figured it out.

Nero snorted, thinking the same thing as his friend. He stood from the table; pushing away his plate and cup "Whatever. Let's get going, I'm sure you can't wait to see New Rome again" Erin half scowled, half smiled.

It reminded him of Jason, the pig that took his little sisters virginity, and Reyna, the ever loyal and thoroughly badass Consul of New Rome.

"Yeah, let's get going. I have many things that I need to examine" he looked towards the door where he saw Isabelle coming from.

"Isabelle" she looked at him, eyes unfocused, glazed with sleep "I need to leave for now, I'll be back later, tell the others" her eyes sharpened and she rushed at him.

"Can I come, dad? Please, please, please…" she trailed off saying please so many times that Erin lost count.

"I won't be able to keep an eye on you all the time, Isabelle" she pouted and gave him the largest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen in his life. He tried to look away but he couldn't, it reminded him of Jessie when she pulled that face.

"Alright, Bells, you can come" she squealed in joy hugged him tightly. Erin hugged her back and saw Fable walk through the entrance, away from Mist, who was probably still sleeping. She always hated mornings more than anyone.

"Fable, can you tell the others that Nero, Bells and me are out?" the wolf only nodded sightly, still drowsy. Erin smiled at the wolf; he used to be like that until he forced himself to wake up earlier.

"Okay" he turned to his old adoptive daughter and current best friend "Let's go" he swiped his hand through the air and a blue portal appeared. Nero narrowed his eyes at the portal.

"I'll take my way thank you very much" he shimmered and disappeared in a shower of golden dust. Erin rolled his eyes at Nero's distrust for temporal-arcane portals. He gestured for Isabelle, who had changed and put on makeup, only dark blue eyeliner and the same blue lipstick, in a matter of seconds, to go through first.

She unfurled her wings out of her back and through the specially designed overcoat made by Hecate. Erin was never one to alter clothes or care much about them, leading most that know him to believe that he would walk around naked without a single qualm if he had to. Erin just gave her the ability to fold the wings into her back, they do get annoying when trying to sleep.

She stepped through looking as calm and cold as she did when Erin first met her. He followed suit after shaking his head at her dramatic antics. If she and Artemis met they would get along like Bells was Artemis' twin, not Apollo, or that Bells was her daughter. She was a true man hater that one.

The two came out and saw few people awake and more people just waking up. The burly figure of Nero was strutting up to Erin with a distasteful look, being the champion of Vesta he was a very humble person and the Roman's, his own people's endless pride really bothered him.

"Bells, Erin" he nodded to the two. Bells just nodded, fiddling with her ring, a gift from her adoptive father. Erin watched Bells worriedly, she only did that when she was nervous, and she almost never gets nervous.

People may think it odd that he knows all the kids so well after about one week but a week is a long time, added with Erin's deductive skills, he knew almost everything about them in a span of three days. For example, he knew that Kimberly was abused when she lived with her mother, till he mother gave her to an orphanage, where she came to Eden. Once Erin had found out about her abuse Kimberly's mother was never heard from again.

"Are you alright Bells" he asked, wrapping a soothing arm around her shoulder. She calmed at her father's touch, enough to stop fidgeting at least.

She looked up at her father and uncle nervously, she was always open with Erin and Nero. They were some of the only people who ever cared; even her caretaker in Tempurast city hated her.

"I'm just nervous I guess" she said, eying some of the citizens that were looking at the trio curiously "I was never much of a people person, but a whole city of people looking at me like I'm some flying whale…" she trailed off. Erin wrapped his warm arms around her normally cold body.

She snuggled into his warmth. No matter how mature and cold even the gods may seem, everyone needs to feel wanted every now and then. Erin made everyone that knew him feel wanted without even trying. He was the perfect father, friend and would be an even better lover, understanding, patient, selfless and gentle, everything any woman would ever want in a man.

"You have no reason to be nervous Icicle no would ever think of touching you and if they did Tartarus would look like the isle of the blest compared to me" he spoke with infective confidence and serenity. She calmed down at his words, if the legendary Erin couldn't protect her who could.

"Don't forget me!" yelled Nero "You young ones consider me your uncle and it is my duty as your uncle to make sure you are safe, spoiled and _extremely dangerous" _he smirked at Isabelle's face, which had morphed into a relieved-cold-determined-dangerous smile.

Erin smiled as Isabelle detached herself from him and got into a conversation with Nero about which weapon is the most powerful. Nero was siding with his cleaver while Isabelle was more along the lines of her double sided, blue-bladed spear. If Erin was in the argument he would choose Tribune without a doubt.

He spoke, not bothering to bring his wrist to his mouth "Cor, what is the ships status?" he asked. He distinctly heard her snort.

"And here I thought you called to talk too little old me" if she was alive she would be pouting. Erin rolled his eyes and began to speak but was cut off… "Everything on board the Harbinger is in top condition. During the night we had a bit of a… disagreement with a few children of Athena, who were demanding the ships schematics. Useless little bastards the lot of those _wisdom _children" she said the last part extremely quietly. She knew what Erin felt about the wisdom goddess and insulting her children wasn't a smart idea.

"I know Cor. They're all too prideful for their own good. It will end with their demise, it always does" he said in reply, having actually heard the last bit of her comment. Athena had thousands of years to control her hubris while her children didn't usually have even thirty. It was to be expected that it would get the better of them. But to actually _demand _the schematics for Erin's flagship was completely unacceptable.

"For now on, no one is allowed to even touch the ship unless I give them personal clearance" he sounded relieved, he hated showing off. He turned to the duo, now comparing weapons and pointing out the faults in them.

"The single sided blade ruins the cleaver's close combat efficiency" or "Two sides on a spear can cause damage to your own forces if you are not paying attention". Things like that.

He cleared his throat and spoke "I'm going to the Census hall and will construct the gateway there" they nodded to him, obviously too caught up in their argument on weaponry that would make Ares scream in joy.

He rolled his eyes and walked off, taking notice of the gathering people listening to the two bicker nervously. They were so focused on the duo that they didn't notice Erin slip away silently. Erin vanished past the crowd as a certain group of women found two bickering people, a middle aged man and young and tough looking girl.

Clarisse took an instant liking to the girl when see the beautiful spear in her hand. But the thing that caught everyone's attention was the male and his humongous cleaver and bow, Heartstriker and Serpentsfang. Both of those weapons were almost as famous as Tribune and Yggdrasil. And the man was equal to his weapons in fame.

"The Vanguard of Fate" whispered Athena, watching the man with wide eyes.

Erin arrived at the Census hall without hassle, everyone was gathering around the area he just left. He saw behind the table a stone memorial to the gods. That would do perfectly, though it would be better if it were a circle. Circles, having a smoother and more streamlined shape than squares, allow the magic to flow quicker, but no matter.

He examined what the wall and the brace. The walls were a single block of magically enhanced granite, the whole building was, and the braces were granite fused with imperial gold for strength and stability. It wasn't the best but it would have to do. Limestone, gems and non-divine metals worked best for this, the non-divine metals because they have a stronger link to the corporeal plane than divine metals.

He set to work. He conjured glowing blue chalk, an amulet with the symbol of Hecate, a doorway in this one, and a purple colored gem. The glowing blue chalk was enchanted to infuse into whatever it was drawn on; the symbol was required to keep the portal stable (It would be destroyed during the building of the portal) and the gem was linked to another, these would serve as the connection between this one and the one to be built in New Athens.

He set to work, drawing symbols all over the wall, imbedding the gem in the direct center of the memorial with the symbol hovering in front of it. When he was done he could feel the chalk shimmering below the surface of the wall. Now comes the easy part. He shot a blast of pure arcane energy through the doorway amulet and into the gem. The amulet shattered and a blue vortex filled the memorial space.

Erin looked at it with indifference, he had made too many of these that he usually just forces portals open rather than making gateways. It wasn't that amazing to him.

He closed his fist and the portal shut off, the gem glowing slightly. He stalked off to where Isabelle and Nero were still arguing. The streets were virtually empty and all on it were rushing the same way Erin was.

He arrived at the outside of a big crowd, hearing shouting coming from the center. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, no one daring to push him back. When he reached the center he saw an angry Nero, an emotionless Isabelle and thoroughly irritated and jealous, goddesses and immortals.

"What do you mean your Erin Effigy's daughter?" demanded Thalia. He was a master at reading people and knew that Isabelle was very nervous and that Nero was nearly on a rampage.

"That is her own business and she will discuss it with…" he was saying, till he trailed off, looking Erin in the eye. Nero allowed Erin into his memories and showed him what happened.

He saw Nero and Isabelle arguing when the ten approached them and asked some questions. They were all nervous to find the Vanguard of Fate but were even worse when Isabelle introduced herself as Isabelle Effigy, daughter of Erin Effigy.

"She is my adoptive daughter!" Erin's voice rang out over the crowd, silencing everyone. "I found her in an orphanage and adopted her like I have many other children. Now" he turned to Isabelle and Nero "Are two alright?" he asked.

They nodded. He smiled at them "Good. I must go to check other things around the city. These two will not be harassed or harmed in anyway, if they are, you're on your own" he disappeared into mist, when he noticed the ten walking towards him.

Nero sighed as he looked at where his friend was moments ago. He distinctly saw the woman look, far from upset, but furious.

"Erin you fool, you cannot avoid it forever and the more you do the more painful it will be on you" he whispered to himself. He shook his head and dragged Isabelle to the temple of the gods. He needed to clear his head before the madness takes over, again, and he destroys a city of innocence people to rubble, again.

* * *

Again, I am sorry for not updating for a long time. But it's there now and hopefully a good chapter.

Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
